Approximately 525 600 Minutes
by Reighne
Summary: Regina wakes up with a wedding ring on her finger, and a panicking Sheriff on the phone. Set approximately six months after Zelena, and assumes that the Frozen story arc has also been completed. Henry has moved back in with Regina. Established SQ Friendship - leading to more.Swan Queen Week Day 7 Accidental Marriage
1. Chapter One: Predicaments and Pancakes

**Hey everyone, this is the first fic I have ever written! I apologize for my Canadian spelling and general grammatical errors since I don't have a beta. I love feedback especially since I'm new to the game! I am also open for prompts and plot devices.**

**Chapter One: Predicaments and Pancakes**

_She smiled gently at the figure in front of her, I want to know what that would be like, to live a year without having to fight for our lives; to be a family._

The sun's rays broke through the clouds, pouring a steady wave of warmth on her face as she began to stir. She loved the days where she could wake up naturally with the birds on weekends, instead of that infernal alarm clock every other day of the week. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she began to mentally list her tasks for the day: First, she would make a lovely breakfast for Henry when he woke up, who in his newfound pre-teen years, has been waking up closer to lunch than breakfast. Second, she would go for a run, probably take the scenic route this time, across the toll bridge, or troll bridge, whatever. Third, she would work on the new real estate developments she had initiated to create homes for the new members of Storybrooke since Zelena and the last curse. With the challenges the new Enchanted Forest citizens in town have brought, they have also been a bit of a blessing; one of which was the fact that Goldilocks was an outstanding architect and perfectionist (in her words things had to be 'juuuuussst riiiight').

Still mentally organizing her thoughts, she sat up in bed, lazily moving her joints to stretch. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and walked into her en suite. Stripping off her 'sexy but sensible' silk night gown, she stepped into her shower relishing the feeling of hot water cascading on her skin. Her mind couldn't stop the barrage of thoughts that filled her days since the Zelena incident. It has been six months since the defeat of her sister. It has also been six months since she and Robin had ended things due to Emma's incompetence in the most basic of time travelling rules.

She was hurt more at the prospect of losing someone she may have grown to love, but she quickly realized that she shouldn't put so much weight on some fairy dust to decide her destiny. She spent her entire life being part of someone else's plan that she never had a chance to create her own. After months of kind words and sincere remorse from the reinstated sheriff, she finally accepted Emma's apology. Regina reasoned with herself that being involved with Robin was somewhat of a toxic relationship, as she was neglecting her son to spend time with Robin, even after Henry recovered his memories. _Why did I give my heart to someone who could have been working with Zelena? _She mused to herself, _because of a tattoo and a lonely broken heart. That's why._

Squeezing a blob of shampoo unto her palm she began to massage it into her hair. It was longer now, past her shoulders and which began to resemble her hair when she was younger. She rinsed out the shampoo and began to lather herself with the luffa dragging it slowly across her skin when she brushed a few _sensitive_ areas. Her breath hitched for a moment. _Well, I guess it __**has**__ been awhile._ She began to caress her body, knowing every curve, dip and trigger. She began at her chest, pinching and kneading herself slowly until her nipples became erect with need. Satisfied with her work, she moved her right hand down to her abdomen slid her hand down into the apex of her sex, through her folds keeping her left hand kneading her breasts. She moved across her clit with purpose, pinching and rubbing in calculated motions, eventually releasing her left hand from her breast to steady her body against the shower wall in front of her as she came. After recovering, she slowly opened her eyes when a glint of light reflected off her left hand against the wall.

_Is that…an engagement and wedding ring?_

Panic began to set in when she realized the date was Friday June 13th 2014.

_Why do I have a set of rings on my hand?!_

Thinking the worst, Regina quickly jumped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, she furiously wiped the fog from her reflection and immediately sighed in relief when she saw herself staring back at her. _At least I haven't been involved in some ridiculous Friday the 13__th__ hex_. _It is probably some misunderstanding or perhaps I had conjured them subconsciously in response to the dream I had last night_. Satisfied with her reasoning, she placed her right index and thumb around the bands but quickly found that they resisted with a bluish white glow. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Surely if she had conjured them onto her hands, she should have been able to remove it.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of KRS-One's, "Sound Of Da Police". She would never leave her phone unattended when Emma Swan was around again. She swiped at the phone ignoring the selfie that Emma had apparently added of the blonde stuffing a McDonald's apple pie in her face. Truth be told, the two have settled into a comfortable friendship that was forged when they had to thaw Storybrooke out of an eternal winter. She moved the phone to her ear and spoke,

"Miss Swan, might I remind you that tampering with my phone and hacking my multiple passwords is an invasion of privacy," she spoke while mildly impressed that Emma was always able to break through her encryptions.

"Um, as much as I would like to talk about invasion of privacy with you, I need your help with something," Emma responded, with a touch of urgency in her voice.

Regina sighed, "and what would that be, Miss Swan?"

"I need you to magically remove something that seems to be stuck to my body."

"Emma, if this is anything like the last time where you accidentally gave yourself a pe—"

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no nothing like that! And you promised we would never, ever, speak of that again…" Emma continued with her voice cracking with embarrassment, "Listen it's just… it's weird".

"As '_weird'_ does not translate to your imminent death, I will see you after I have made breakfast for my-"

"Our. Our son, Regina,"

"Yes, I will see you after I have made breakfast for _our_ son, Miss Swan."

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Um…have a pleasant morning, I'll see you soon."

Regina sighed, and tapped the 'end call' button on her phone. She dressed casually in blue relaxed fit jeans and a white short sleeve v-neck top, and began to descend the stairs. Weekends were the days she enjoyed dressing casually, as much as she loved to wear her haute couture power suits, she had no need to intimidate others on weekends anymore and flats were a welcome change from stilettos.

When she reached the kitchen she immediately busied herself with cooking, trying not to think about the bands of metal around her finger. She ladled some batter onto the griddle and with a sizzle, she waited for the pancakes to cook.

A moment later, she heard the heavy footfalls of her pre-teen son running down the stairs, she smiled to herself, _I will never get tired of hearing that._ When she heard Henry enter the kitchen, with her eyes still on the griddle she began to tease, "I know you inherited some Charming genes, but that doesn't mean you need to stomp down the stairs as if you were…" she turned to face him, "HENRY?!"

Henry flinched at the sudden change in decibels, staring at his brunette mother with a confused look on his face, "I kinda have to stomp down the stairs as if I was Henry, since you know, I _am_ Henry?"

His voice was deeper, probably in the same tone as David and the height and build to rival it. She guessed that Henry was around 5'10", 5'11", and he practically was towering over her. She gained her composure, "Henry, could you please set the table? Breakfast is almost ready, dear". He nodded, gave her a quick kiss to her temple (which he had to bend down to meet) and walked towards the dining room. After he left the kitchen, Regina grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancakes over, gripping the handle just to make sure it was actually there. What happened to the time? Henry looked like he was 16 or 17, not the 12 year old she saw last night. She knew she had to study what was happening, but until then, she didn't want to risk Henry's well being, especially if this was a time-loop. She gathered the pancakes and apple juice and walked towards the dining room, as she entered she noticed that Henry had set three place settings; not their usual two.

"Henry dear, are we expecting someone?" Regina asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Henry cocked an eyebrow then looked down at his plate almost guiltily looking, "Ma said she'd be home early from her training retreat to celebrate! It was gonna be a surprise, but I kinda forgot."

Regina looked at her son, who was now eating a stack of seven pancakes, and asked quietly, "what exactly are we celebrating, Henry?"

Nearly choking on a pancake, Henry made a fist and began to rap it against his chest dislodging the food he half swallowed as a result of her question.

"Oh. My. God! DID YOU FORGET?"

"Forget what, Henry?"

"It's yours and Ma's one year wedding anniversary! She's gonna never let you live this one down if you forgot!" He chuckled with the baritone sound of his voice.

Regina's eyes went wide, she quickly excused herself from the table, rushed up the stairs to her room, picked up her phone and quickly called the Sherriff.

"Hey Regina, what's up? That was a pretty quick breakfast…"

"Miss Swan," Regina was short but kept her tone even, "What exactly was 'stuck to your body'?"

"I…uh…woke up with wedding rings on, and for some reason every time I try to take them off there is this weird purple-y white light thing that keeps it from moving. I am _this_ close to getting Whale to cut off my fingers. Seriously. You should see how close my fingers are. THIS. CLOSE."

Regina pictured the blonde holding her fingers at eye level with her index and thumb hovering millimetres apart to make her point. Regina began to massage her temples, finally piecing together the situation. She took a deep breath in before speaking, "I understand the sentiment."

"You do?" Emma blurted out, "Seriously Regina, either I'm having trouble separating sarcasm from sincerity or you actually care about my issue."

"Miss Swan, I understand the sentiment because" she paused for a moment in disbelief, "I seem to have the same issue."

**A/N : Please let me know if you would like me to continue the story! I love prompts and suggestions as well as feedback since I'm pretty new at this!**

**-Reighne**


	2. Chapter Two: The New Bug

**A/N : I realized in the previous chapter I said it was a weekend, then began to say it was Friday. Oops! Let's just say that the June 13th was a holiday or something in the Enchanted Forest…**

"_Miss Swan, I understand the sentiment because" she paused for a moment in disbelief, "I seem to have the same issue."_

**Chapter 2: The New Bug**

June 13th

Emma knit her eyebrows together and switched the phone to the other ear, "What do you mean you have the same issue? You woke up with wedding rings somehow magically fused to your finger?"

Regina scoffed, "It would appear so. I have already tried to remove them myself, magically and physically, they seem to be protected by a type of magic I am unfamiliar with and would need time to research. The only difference between our symptoms, besides the obvious lack of your eloquence, is that the 'light' surrounding my rings has a blue hue to it, not purple."

"Regina, does this mean we could be married to the same person?" Emma inquired honestly then began to have a small anxiety attack, "I mean, maybe we somehow got cursed again and got magically hitched to the same wizard? I mean which wizard would still do that? Oh god, what if the video game worlds also existed in other realms? WHAT IF WE'RE MARRIED TO SHAO KHAN? WHAT IF HE WANTS TO HAVE A MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT FOR EARTH REALM?!"

"Oh for the love of—Emma, I have no idea what a shao khan is nor what mortals combatting would have to do with this. But I assure you, we are not married to the same person," Regina snapped back at her, remembering the conversation she just had with Henry in the dining room. "I think you should meet me here at my house. Do not 'poof' here, use as little magic as possible, and do not attempt to hide your rings. If you run into someone do not act like the bumbling idiots when something is awry, act as normal as possible… which, in retrospect, may just be synonymous."

Emma was silent on the phone, Regina knew it was a sign of the blonde collecting her thoughts. As anticipated, Emma replied softly with a smirk on her lips, "Well, don't try too hard to sweep me off my feet with your silver tongue, Regina, I'm apparently a married woman." Emma stifled a laugh, and tried to lighten the mood, "Look, we've been through some really weird shit over the last few years, and _this_ is probably the most tame 'problem' we have found ourselves in. I'll be at your house in a few. Call me if a man wearing a horned kabuki skull mask and some weird samurai bondage gear comes barging into your house. Take care of yourself."

"I will, thank you, Emma."

Regina smiled genuinely before hanging up the phone, the unlikely Saviour always knew how to make the best of a bad situation, no matter what had happened in her past.

* * *

Emma emerged from the shower, wrapping the fluffiest towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She attempted to pry the rings off a few more times, just to be sure they were really stuck. Emma dried herself off and moved to the dresser-drawer in her bedroom. She pulled the top drawer open only to find a plethora of granny panties and woolen knit socks where her collection of t-shirts and tank tops should be. _What the?_ She gingerly picked up a white sock with bluebirds patterned around the top. _Oh? This is the pair of socks that Granny knit Mary Margaret when she was pregnant with Bae._ She glanced down at the collection of clothing again. _Wait, if this is Mary Margaret's stuff… where the hell are my clothes?_ She walked back into the washroom attached to 'her' bedroom, picked up the clothes she shed before her shower, gave them a sniff, and shrugged them back on. _At least it smells decent, I don't need another hygiene lesson from Queen –ialwayssmelllikeapplesandheaven- Regina. God, even while stuck in Neverland for a week, that woman always found ways to look and smell amazing._ Realizing her train of thought, Emma blushed then let out a puff of breath in relief, thanking the possible Greek Gods that no one was around to see it.

She puttered around her bedroom a bit more before heading down to the main area of the loft that she shared with her parents (who decided they preferred to be referred to as Mary Margaret and David), Neal (which she has lovingly nicknamed Bae, to avoid confusion with the memories of her son's father) and Henry on weekends.

Both Regina and Emma amicably agreed that Henry should stay with his adoptive mother for mainly two reasons. One, her house and her _finances_ were better suited for a boy about to go through puberty and his awkward teen years. And two, if there was another threat, Regina would be able to protect him far better than Emma would in a crowded loft.

Emma clomped down the metal stairs and nearly fell down the last two steps when she looked around the loft with her mouth hanging open. _Everything is different._ The décor had changed to soft colours and the furnishings have been updated to a sleep urban loft look. An interior that would rival Regina's office. The appliances and electronics have been updated to modern standards and the main living area boasted a large flat screen TV. Emma eyed the small enclave that used to house a small separating screen and her mother's bed. Instead of the screen she was used to seeing, there was an actual wall and door dividing the space into two separate rooms.

As Emma crept toward the mystery room, she slowly brought her hand to the surface to knock. Just before her hand could connect with the wood, she heard a key scratch through the lock in the front door. The large piece of wood swung open to reveal a surprised Mary Margaret who was holding a clear plastic bag containing a bottle of wine, a myriad of fruit and cheese, and from what Emma could tell, a Danielle Steel novel.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelped as if she was surprised to see her roommate turned daughter in their loft, "I didn't know you were visiting today? David is on a fishing trip with Neal and Killian"

Emma's eyebrows shot up, taking in the sight of the pixie haired woman. The stress of having a new born definitely manifested itself as worry lines on her once flawless porcelain skin, maybe she really did need some wine and Danielle Steel.

"Don't you think Bae's a little too young to be around _hooks_? No pun intended. Well, maybe a little." Emma let out an exasperated sigh before making eye contact with her mother again, "And why is Hook even around? I left him a month after after we got back from the past, remember?"

"_Listen darling, you just aren't thinking straight, perhaps we can roll around a few times until you get your wits about you?" Hook raised an eyebrow and shot her a provocative glare, "You know, I still haven't had the __**pleasure**__ of giving you a tour of my new vessel." He walked closer to her, getting into her personal space his eyes darkening with intent, "I have yet to show you how powerful it is and the way it moves and sways with the ocean."_

_Trying not to gag at his metaphor, she ignored his comment and spoke, "No Hook, it's over. I just don't feel anything. I thought I did…but no matter how hard I try, I just can't feel the same way as you do for me." She looked into his eyes with sincerity, "And I wish I could tell you why."_

"_Aye, if you cannot find your own reasons to leave, then why do it?" Hook stood in front of her with a smile, thinking he had outsmarted her._

_Without saying another word, Emma shook her head in disappointment and walked away. She knew the reason why she couldn't stay with him. Everything 'villainous' and 'heroic' thing he has done was for his own selfish reasons. He was an opportunist, a true pirate, and Emma was not some treasure to be claimed. _

"Oh Emma, that was such a long time ago, David and Killian are friends now. I thought we already moved past this?" Mary Margaret pressed her lips together in a line, obviously tired of the conversation, "Look, I know you have things to do today, so we'll see you at dinner okay? Is 7 still good?"

Emma tilted her head slightly at the question but remembered Regina warning her about acting like nothing was out of place. Emma had no idea where they were going to meet for dinner but she was quick on her feet, "of course, just…text me before you head out, that way I can meet you here we can head over together in your truck? Y'know, so we can spend more time together."

Mary Margaret smiled brightly at her daughter's response, "That would be lovely!"

Smiling back at her, Emma picked up her familiar red jacket, headed out the door, dug her hands in her pockets and pulled out her set of keys. She rifled through the key ring, looking for the worn out key to her trusty Bug, instead finding a sleek black car key with an attached alarm fob. _Since when do I have a car expensive enough to have an alarm installed? _Placing her thumb over the 'lock' button, she held the keys out in front of her and pointed it towards the parking lot of the building. She pressed the button a few times, hearing a car alarm send a short beep to her right. She looked over at the vehicle and her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Well, that was unexpected," she muttered to herself before getting into her new yellow Audi R8.

* * *

After breakfast, habit took over and Regina immediately started to collect the dishes from the table. Henry gently tapped his mother on the shoulder, shook his head, picked up the dishes she had in her hands and began to load them into the dish washer in the kitchen.

"So Ma didn't make it in time for breakfast, eh?" Henry's unfamiliar voice boomed from the kitchen. She watched him walk back into the dining room as he smiled before continuing, "It's too bad, because those were some great pancakes! I can rub it in her face when she gets in. But until then, I'll be in my room working on some chemistry. Thanks again for breakfast, Mom!" He turned to the stairs and disappeared onto the second floor.

Regina began to unconsciously tap at the rings on her hands, waiting for the sheriff to arrive. After about ten minutes of staring blankly at her wall clock, her attention was broken when she heard a rhythmic knock at the door. Getting up, she smoothed out her shirt and stepped towards the foyer, pulling the door open with finesse only a queen would possess. Smirking at the blonde before her, she snarked, "Miss Swan, I was beginning to think your deathtrap of a car ironically killed itself on the side of a road."

"I don't know if it did, Madam Mayor, I apparently don't have it anymore." She gestured to the car in the driveway, "_that's_ apparently my new Bug."

Regina followed her gesture, with her sight landing on the impressive and classy sports car. She wasn't the type of woman to really care about what kind of cars people drive, but picturing the blonde working the gearshift was more than a little alluring. Shaking herself from the image, she quickly turned her head back to the sheriff and stepped aside from the doorway, "Please come in, we have much to discuss." She led Emma into the study and closed the door behind her, making sure Henry couldn't overhear their conversation.

"Sooooo…." Emma jammed her thumbs into the front pockets of her jeans and rocked a little on the heels of her feet, "Did you figure out if we're actually married to people, or if they're just enchanted rings that, I don't know, turn us into Pokémon when the moon is in line with Mars?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and answered, "Yes, Miss Swan, we're married to people. No the rings do not turn us into Pokémon during Martian alignments."

Emma's face fell, almost looking vulnerable at the thought of her being married to someone she didn't know. She treaded lightly before asking her next question, "Do you know…who I am married to?"

"Yes." Regina replied breathily.

"Who?"

"Me."

**A/N: The fun, fluffy crazy mishaps are about to begin! Still would love to hear feedback from you all! I want to make sure that I can learn from this experience :D**


	3. English, Math and Poor Punctuation

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think that this fic would have such positive feedback! Your comments really did motivate me to keep going! Just a heads up, I think its fair to say that this fic will have a few Trigger Warnings I would like to address now, so I don't have to remember to put them in the beginning of each chapter (since I feel like it sometimes spoils the surprise of the chapter). There will be smut. Not gratuitous amounts, or extremely kinky smut. But enough to make you feel like you need to splash cold water on your face. Secondly, there will be a little angst, but just enough to drive the story and the characters. There will be references to child abuse and non-consensual (marital) sex but nothing graphic or detailed.**

**I also fixed the continuity error with me calling a Friday the weekend. Because I really just wanted to take a crack at the Friday the 13****th**** body swap troupe.**

**As always, not proof-reader, so there may be some errors.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

_Emma's face fell, almost looking vulnerable at the thought of her being married to someone she didn't know. She treaded lightly before asking her next question, "Do you know…who I am married to?"_

"_Yes." Regina replied breathily._

"_Who?"_

"_Me."_

**Chapter 3: A Mix of English, Math and Poor Punctuation**

"Miss Swan?"

There was something soft under the back of her head. _A pillow? No, it's warm, and slightly pointy in certain places. _

"Miss Swan?!"

Her head was spinning and throbbing with the added benefit of a sharp pain in her shoulder as if someone had taken a baseball bat to it. _What happened?_ She thought to herself, when she heard a soft voice call out to her.

"Emma…"

The blonde opened her eyes, her blurry gaze slowly focusing on the figure hovering above her. As she felt a soft hand slowly rake fingers through her golden tresses, Emma gathered enough energy to speak, "Rgna…wa…hapnd?"

"You, my dear, as the epitome of elegance, fainted at the thought of us being married," Regina replied in a smooth and breathy voice that sounded almost worried. Emma tried to sit up when Regina placed the palm of her hand to the top of the Sherriff's chest, stopping her from moving. "You need to stay still for a little while longer, you had quite the fall."

Emma chuckled, shifting slightly when she realized that they were both on the floor of the study with her head was resting on Regina's cross-legged lap. "Did I at least fall gracefully like the _Swan_ I am?" Emma asked, wiggling her eyebrows, unable to keep a straight face at her own words.

Regina laughed before sarcastically answering her question, "Yes, you gracefully collapsed face first into the couch, and then regally smashed your shoulder into the coffee table on the recoil, scattering the bowl of mints all over the study and finally landing on the floor."

"A bowl of mints?" Emma looked around at the green and white candies haphazardly scattered around her, "Why would you even have that? What are you? A Grandma?"

"Technically, I am_ your_ Grandma."

Emma winced at the reply, "Ew. Just. No. I never knew you in the Enchanted Forest, and you hated my grandpa. I didn't know him but I think he's a douche and your marriage ended before I was even born and Mar…Snow White and you were essentially emancipated from each other. Also your marriage was a sham, which by the way, was pretty gross since your _mom_ was engaged to him first. So by that line of reasoning, you definitely are **not** my step-grandmother." Emma looked up at the brunette, studying the look in her eyes, she knew that she was holding back a tear or two. Emma didn't mean to bring up old memories, so she quickly switched gears, "Can I ask you a question?"

Regina looked away from her green eyes and nodded quietly.

"What lotion do you use on your hands?" Emma pressed and moved her cheek along Regina's palm like a puppy trying to coax someone to pet it on its head, half rolling her eyes up, with her mouth gaping open, "They're soooooo soft. Wait, don't tell me. You probably just bathe your entire body in apple juice every morning."

"Well that would be counterproductive now wouldn't it?" Regina grinned as she moved her hand away from Emma's cheek and returned it to supporting her head up, "I would just come out of there sticky and not very clean."

Emma's eyes glazed over for a moment when an image flashed through her mind.

_Regina collapsed onto her back on the bed, naked and spent. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, with glistening clear fluid gathered near her—_

"Miss Swan?"

Snapping out of her trance Emma refocused her retinas on the Mayor, "Yes?"

"I think we should get started on figuring out what is happening with us and these…rings." Regina helped her up to her feet, "If you experience any dizziness we may need to take you to Whale and get you checked for a concussion. We need to save what little brain cells you possess. Until then, stay put on the couch and try not to cause yourself harm."

Emma hobbled over to the couch, and sat down gingerly, making sure to keep her shoulder from banging into the armrest. Regina walked around the room for a few moments, picking up the scattered confectionary and tossing them in the trash and walking out of the study completely.

After a few moments, Emma began to wonder where she had gone. The Sheriff got up from her seat started to walk out of the room when the Mayor reappeared with an icepack and a glass of water in one hand, ibuprofen in the other and a newspaper tucked under her arm. Regina glared at Emma, "I thought I told you to stay put?"

The blonde held up her hands in defense, went back to the couch and answered, "I didn't know where you went? I was curious."

Regina handed her the icepack and placed the glass of water, the pills and the newspaper on the table. She sat adjacent to the where Emma was, "Press this to your shoulder and take two of these," she gestured to the bottle of ibuprofen, "It will stop the swelling in your rotator cuff."

Emma glanced over to her shoulder, noting the size increase on the fleshy parts of her joint. She wasn't used to someone helping her with any injuries, it was…nice. Her curiosity began to rise, as she observed Regina glare at the newspaper with the headline "Miner's Day: A Diamond Event of Storybrooke!" on the coffee table. "So…do you have something against newspapers, or do you just hate Miner's day celebrations? I mean it _is_ pretty weird, with the candles and stuff for a convent of fairies, but I'm not complaining about it. The whole town gets the day off, including you, Madam Mayor."

Regina smiled back at the blonde, but she was internally conflicted. She was sure that they were stuck in some sort of time loop, or spell, assuming the rings were protecting the two of them from the effects of time jump, since both Emma and she have not aged. There were no additional lines on her face in the mirror, and Emma looked beautiful as she always did. _Wait, what was that?_ Emma looked as normal as she always did.

But Henry was at least 4 or 5 years older than he was the night prior, Emma was driving a different car and all the outdated electronics have been replaced with modern versions in her home.

She stared at the newspaper once again, ignoring the headlines and articles, focusing on one important line in font size 10 scrawled across the header.

The date was June 13th 2014.

"Hellooo, Earth to Regina?" Emma waved her hand across the brunette's line of vision, effectively gaining her attention, "Are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost. All off a sudden you got really quiet and just stared at Grumpy's face. Should I tell Astrid she has some competition for her man?"

Regina got up from the couch and walked over to her desk, picking up her (new) laptop. She brought it over to the coffee table where she and Emma were sitting, pressed the power button and waited while the laptop whirled to life. Emma picked up the newspaper and flipped through it while they waited for the computer to boot up.

"Hey, apparently Elsie the cow back in the Enchanted Forest wants to become an astronaut and she's starting the application process to allow her leave of Storybrooke to pursue a career." Emma tapped the headline labeled, 'Only Thing To Do, Is Jump Over The Moon'. "I'm glad that you're allowing non-magical citizens a chance to create their own destiny here, Regina."

The brunette's face fell at the word. _Destiny._ She straightened her spine, with demeanor shifted into the Mayor, professional and concentrated on the task at hand. She looked over at her Sheriff and began to explain her plans, "I think we should check the town's archives to check if any records are different from what we know. I assume we will find your owner's permit for your new car, and possibly our—"

"Marriage certificate?" Emma interrupted.

Regina nodded and turned her attention back to the laptop's login screen. She typed in her password, pressed enter and a blue window with a large red and white 'X' appeared.

[INCORRECT USERNAME OR PASSWORD]

Regina held back a snarl and clenched her jaw at the screen. Of course whatever version of herself she was supposed to be still kept a tight schedule of changing her passwords. There was no particular pattern, she would typically just randomly generate a combination of letters and numbers, and there was no way to guess at it. Regina growled, "It would seem that this version of my personal computer has a different password than what it was yesterday. And before you ask, no, I cannot _guess_ as to what it may be."

Emma looked at the Mayor, she knew that technology wasn't her strong point. There were a few times when she had to come over and reformat her hard drives from viruses that could have easily been avoided. Emma picked up the laptop from the table and placed it in her lap. She pulled her keys from her pocket, fumbling with a small USB tag that she always kept on her, the one she once used on Greg Mendel's phone to bypass his passcode. She inserted the tag into the laptop, prompting a series of windows to open. Emma pulled out a pair of black glasses from her pocket and slid them onto her face. Regina's eyebrows shot up, taking in the sight of the blonde she thought she knew.

Emma typed furiously on the keys, and Regina observed, impressed by Emma's sudden wave of concentration. _She is quite impressive, the way her eyebrows knit together and she gets those little lines on her forehead and those glasses…_Regina caught herself licking her lips and spinning the rings around her finger. Needing something else to concentrate on, she glanced at the screen, "What language is that you're typing in, Miss Swan? It seems to be a mix of English, arithmetic, and poor punctuation."

Emma smiled back at her, "You can understand and write in Elvish, and I do the same with Coding." Typing in a few more lines to the script she shouted, "YES! I AM AWESOME!" as she puffed out her chest with pride. With a flourish, she pressed the enter key down and the desktop appeared with the Town Hall's VPN open and all passwords overridden. "How are those tapas now, Madam Mayor?"

They began to search the archives (at a much faster speed than usual, Regina figured that this _situation_ had also upgraded the network's infrastructure and intranet), when Regina's phone buzzed on the table. She picked it up and noticed she had a text from Henry.

**Henry: I'm assuming that Ma is here**

**Regina: Why are you texting me within the same house? Why don't you just come down and say hi?**

**Henry: I was going to! Then a heard a loud crash, and a thud. And I'm pretty sure I just heard Ma yelling "YES, I'M AWESOME" so I assumed you two were 'celebrating'.**

Regina paused and looked at Emma, who was enthralled with combing through the archives. The blonde really was smarter than she looked, and genuinely wanted to research different ordinances that she was able to come across that would support her job role. She looked back at her phone, wondering if her past Henry would grow up to be this open with her as this one was. She began to type back,

**Regina: Then why would you text me?**

**Henry: Because since you nearly forgot about your wedding anniversary, I figured you forgot that Gran and Gramps are coming over with Little Uncle tonight at 7 for dinner. And seeing how it is almost 3 and you haven't even gone to the grocery store, I figured you needed a reminder since you seem to be busy with Ma.**

Regina mulled over the text for a few moments. Her first thought was that although Henry spoke casually like Emma, his written words were always concise and well-constructed as hers were. Regina got up from the couch abruptly, and tapped the concentrated Sheriff on the back. "Get up, we'll finish this later."

Emma looked up at her with a puzzled look, "Why? Who was texting you?"

"Our son." Regina answered, knowing that Emma still hasn't seen Henry and his little growth spurt over the last 24 hours. "He reminded me that we need to pick up groceries for dinner with your parents here tonight at 7," Regina answered, noting the slightly jealous look on Emma's face before she knew it was Henry who had been texting.

Emma looked at her watch, "Regina, it's barely 3pm, why would we need to get everything started now? It's just Mary Margaret and David. Throw a pizza in the oven and call it a day."

Regina narrowed her gaze and stalked over to Emma who was still perched on the couch with the laptop on her lap. She placed one hand on the back of couch on either side of the blonde's head and leaned in close, with their noses barely touching. Emma's eyes focused on the Mayor's, feeling goose bumps rise over her skin. She could feel the Mayor's breath on her lips as the brunette began to speak with the voice that can only be described as the Evil Queen, "We have dinner guests, dear, and when I make dinner, it is nothing short of perfection."

Regina pushed herself off the couch and walked out of the room. Emma gulped in a few breaths of air, placed the laptop on the table in front of her, and followed.

**A/N : I would greatly appreciate your feedback! I'm still trying to find my feet and your comments really help motivate me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Wife, Happy Life

**A/N : Just a head's up, since I've decided to fully pursue this story I will try to update it at least two or three times a week. That being said, you'll probably see a chapter or two a day for the next few days since I'm at home from work with a back injury. The updates will become slower as I return to work. Trust me, I won't be happy about it either :( **

**To address what RainbowsUnicorns asked on AO3 regarding the family photos around the mansion, there are photos around but the two haven't really looked at them yet. I do (and always had) a plan for those photos but that will come in a later chapter!**

**I've also created a Tumblr account, there will be teasers posted there and updates on the progress of chapters, drop a line if you want to ask me any questions! **

"_We have dinner guests, dear, and when I make dinner, it is nothing short of perfection."_

_Regina pushed herself off the couch and walked out of the room. Emma gulped in a few breaths of air, placed the laptop on the table in front of her, and followed._

**Chapter 4: Happy Wife, Happy Life. **

"Why aren't we bringing Henry?" Emma furrowed her brow and closed the door to the mansion behind her. She jogged over to Regina in the driveway, who was standing next to the yellow sports car on the passenger side.

"He is perfectly capable to stay at home on his own, and frankly we need to discuss a few more matters in private," she gestured to the car door, "are we going to get a move on or do I have to cast another curse? If that's the case, then I will have to disappoint you, because as my _wife_ I would need your heart, which apparently cannot be removed from your chest."

Emma gasped playfully and placed a hand over her own heart, feigning sincerity, "But Regina, since we woke up married, doesn't that mean you already have it?" The blonde gave a wink to the other woman, unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's side.

Since after Elsa came to town, the two have been comfortable with each other and have been able to act like themselves without judgement. They didn't need to intimidate one another or act differently; there was amenity between them. They've always cared about each other since the first curse had broken, but it took a frozen heart to prove it. Emma smiled as she recalled the incident; the one that they haven't spoken about since.

The two drove for a few minutes before Regina broke the silence, "We apparently didn't just wake up married here, Emma." She looked over at the blonde who shifted her eyes to hers for a moment confused before returning them to the road, "In this…reality…we've apparently been married for a year."

Emma's eyes went wide, but she kept the car still. Her knuckles whitened with the pressure of her grip on the steering wheel and the stick shift. She let out a deep breath before responding, "Seriously? How is that possible? I literally just saw you yesterday and we definitely were not married. I mean, it's still 2014 right? How can we be married _for a year_ without time passing? I can understand a spell or curse giving us shiny new things, like my car, or replacing memories like with Pan's curse. But since I can clearly remember all the events leading up to today, sooooo…."

Regina shifted in her seat, "That's what I still need to figure out. We need to tread carefully through this together, if it is a ripple in time, we may alter the timeline - but of course you're an expert on that, aren't you?" She looked over at Emma who let out a small laugh as she turned into the lot of the town's only grocery store (of which had to stay open on holidays) and parked. Regina locked her gaze with hers and continued with a serious tone in her voice, "There's something else you should know. It's about Henry."

Emma immediately became concerned, opening her mouth to ask a dozen questions when the brunette raised her hand, effectively stopping the blonde from speaking. "He's fine, Miss Swan," Regina lowered her hand and continued, "Although he seems to have had a bit of a growth spurt since you saw him yesterday."

Emma cocked an eyebrow, "How much of a growth spurt?"

"Well, judging by his voice, height and size… I can assume that he's 16 or 17?" Regina smiled for a moment, "He's grown to be quite the handsome man, and he's about the same build as David actually."

"WHAT THE SHIT, REGINA?!" Emma was going paler by the second and was becoming light headed. She was used to dealing with abnormal circumstances, but she was not very good at life changing surprises. She remembered when Henry first appeared at her condo in Boston, she would've passed out in her own bathroom from the shock if he hadn't interrupted her panic attack by asking if she had juice. Regina automatically placed a hand at either side of the Sheriff's face turning her head to meet her eyes. Noticing the fading look the blonde had, she definitely wanted to prevent another fainting spell in the car.

"Miss Swan, unless you are half fainting goat, try to keep your consciousness this time," Regina caressed the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs, "We need to make sure that we don't attract unwanted attention by acting out of place. Remember, I have been your wife for a year, and we have a wonderful son together. We are happy and apparently, according to Henry's texts, it isn't uncommon for us to engage physically with one another." She retrieved her hands from the blonde's cheeks and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Paling further Emma responded, "Why would our son even _mention_ that?"

"He misinterpreted the ruckus of your _gracefulness_ as intercourse. That's why he sent me a text as opposed to coming downstairs to remind us about dinner in person," a beat passed, "also you screamed 'yes, I'm awesome'." Regina let out a throaty chuckle, opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Emma's cheek reddened and were hot where Regina's hands had recently touched, her eyes dropped to a very well fit pair of jeans on the woman exiting her car.

"Are you just going to stare at my ass, or are you going to join me?"

Emma jumped in her seat, scrambled out of the car and shut the door, only to be faced with a smirking Mayor casually leaning forward into the passenger side with her arms crossed over the roof of the car. Her cheeks reddened again, losing a bit of her composure.

_I'm a Charming, dammit._ She mentally pumped herself up and forced her mind to get its shit together. She made her way around the front of the Audi and strut over to the Mayor, offering her good arm with a flirty wink, "Shall we?"

Regina stared at the blonde's arm for a few moments before she took it, resting her hand on an impressive bicep. Regina has never been the object of courtship, even with Daniel. She mused about her time with him a million times over since he died. She would never forget Daniel as her first love, but the two were emotional teens who quickly fell in love with each other in a whirlwind romance. If she had stayed in the Enchanted Forest, it would have been her only chance at love – but in this realm, people approached it differently, people were able to take things slowly.

* * *

The two walked around the market, picking up things that were needed for dinner and in general for the next few days. They both understood that it may take a little more than a few days to get back to their 'time' so they might as well live as normally as they could. Picking up a package of Arborio rice, Regina noticed that the Sheriff was lost in thought. She walked over to the blonde and placed the package of rice into the basket that Emma was holding. She lightly placed her hand on her injured shoulder, "Does it still hurt?"

Emma's eyes refocused and moved to hers, "Uh, I think it's much better. It will probably just be a little bruised," she rotated her shoulder a few times and smirked, "that coffee table's got nothing on this solid piece of saviour." She punctuated her words by rapping her fist on her abdomen, making audible thuds against the tight muscles.

Emma looked into the basket she was holding and analyzed the items, "Judging by what's in here, I'm guessing a nice risotto with steak and chicken and some side veggies?"

Regina looked surprised at the blonde's answer, "Yes, good catch sheriff, I see that all those training conferences have honed your detective skills to rival those of Sherlock Holmes."

They walked over to the cash out and Emma hastily handed the basket of groceries to the brunette, "Here, uh… I'll meet you at the car. I gotta do something really quick. Let me know how much I owe you." Before she could protest, the Sheriff was out of sight.

Regina waited by the car for a few minutes before she saw Emma running up to her, apparently from down the street. She glared in her direction, demanding answers without words. Emma smiled back at her, ignoring the Evil Queen leers she was receiving and removed one of the bottles she had in a paper bag. "I bought a few bottles of wine for dinner. Cause you know, it needs to be perfect?" There was a touch of uncertainty in her voice, thinking that she may have indirectly insulted the Mayor.

Regina scoffed, "Well unless you have a bottle of my _favourite _wine, which is a Triacca San Domenico 2005 vintage, you've missed the mark."

Emma held up the bottle of the exact brand and year the brunette had mentioned. "You know what they say, happy wife, happy life."

It was Regina's turn to have her jaw hang open as her eyes shifted from the bottle to the Sheriff and back to the bottle again. "How did you know?"

Emma shrugged, placing the bottle back into the bag and into the trunk of the car, "I just had this weird feeling when I saw the bottle. I figured I should just grab it since I was already getting a bottle of _my_ favourite wine, which is a bottle of-"

"Jackson-Triggs Cabernet Merlot." Regina muttered under her breath, finishing her sentence. The blonde nodded and tilted her head quizzically when Regina answered swiftly, "It seems you are more predictable than you think."

* * *

The two stood in front of the door of 108 Mifflin when Regina turned to Emma while pushing her key into the lock, "Emma, when you see Henry, remember to—"

"Yeah yeah, act normal," She placed her hand softly onto the small of the brunette's back, "Don't worry, I got this, Gina."

The Mayor's eyes burned into the blonde's skull, "If you ever, _ever_, call me that again I will be immolate you where you stand."

She swung open the door and the two started to unload the products in the kitchen. Reminiscent of the morning, they heard the heavy steps of their son descending the stairs. Emma held in her breath as her now teenaged son appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, how was your training retreat? I know how much you _love_ going to Augusta and spending the week learning about new state laws…" Henry sarcastically smiled as he walked over to his blonde mother, threw an arm over her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her temple.

Emma winced a little at the weight on her bruised shoulder, "Geez kid, watch where your caveman arms are," She rubbed her shoulder a few times, "My shoulder is still tender from falling in the study earlier."

Henry chuckled, which sounded a little too much like his grandfather. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket on the kitchen island and countered, "Yeah sure Ma. When you '_fell'_ in the study…right on top of Mom."

"HENRY!" Regina scolded, blush creeping across her face from embarrassment.

"What?" He paused for a moment and shook his head, "Hey, don't look at me like that, it took years of you two convincing me that it was a natural thing to do in a relationship. It was _your_ idea that I shouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it."

Emma watched Henry's mannerisms, filled with pride. This is the kind of young man she always had hoped he would become, smart, handsome and witty. He wasn't afraid to show his affection for his mothers and she could tell he was comfortable in his own skin. There was no panic settling in her stomach, because she wasn't surprised at all. He really was a perfect son.

Emma took the opportunity to 'act normal' in this situation. "Yeah, Kid. Don't be afraid to talk about it. The more you approach it with humour and fun, the better it is. Just ask your mom." She winked slyly and Regina who avoided eye contact, "And yeah, it was a pretty _**nasty**_ fall in the study." She rubbed her shoulder one more time before putting the wine onto the rack.

Henry made a face, placed the apple back in the bowl, suddenly losing his appetite, "Ew, mom spare me the details of the level of kink in your sex lives. Bad enough I walked in on you two that one time…"

Regina interjected, "Henry, dear, could you please get the grill ready? Your grandparents will be here in a little less than two hours, I would like to get everything started."

"Sure Mom, did you want me to do the steaks?"

Regina paused, caught off guard by the answer, "Sure, that would be wonderful. Let me know if you need help with it." She handed over the bundle of butcher paper to her son.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm awesome at this remember? Ma taught me well." He grabbed an assortment of spices and walked out of the kitchen, into the backyard.

She shook her head in disbelief, "_You_ taught our son how to cook? I assumed your dinner consisted of microwave dinners, bear claws and constricted arteries."

Emma leaned into the brunette's personal space and grinned, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

The two began to prepare dinner together, in a routine that was both unfamiliar and habitual at the same time. Regina, as the ever observant one of the duo, noticed that Emma was moving around the kitchen as if it were her own. She already knew where everything was, dishes, pans, knives. Regina realized that the blonde was bobbing her heard up and down, as if she was playing a song in her head, while skillfully dicing produce.

The corners of Regina's lips turned up. _This is…nice._ Realizing the kitchen was a little too quiet she walked over to the iPod dock on the counter, grabbed the remote and hit 'play'. Emma jumped at the song, nearly cutting her fingers in the process.

"Oh. My. God! Please tell me this is Henry's playlist!" Emma looked up and her mouth suddenly went dry at the sight.

Regina shot her a sultry look while she moved her hips and body with the heavy bass intro. She checked on the tray of chicken in the oven, then walked over to the Sheriff and began to lip sync with the song, never stilling her hips.

_First thing's first, I'm the realest_

_Drop this and let the whole world feel it _

_And I'm still in the murder business_

_I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics _

Regina leaned in close, pulling the Sheriff's hands and placing them on her own hips playfully.

_You should want a bad bitch like this _

_Drop it low and pick it up just like this_

_Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris_

_High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist _

The brunette laughed at the ridiculous lyrics and trained her eyes to Emma's. Their faces were less than six inches apart and she saw the Sheriff's lips part slightly. The blonde's eyelids half closed and her eyes darted to the Mayor's mouth. Regina's breath hitched as she began to close the distance. Their breaths combined and their lips were about to touch.

Emma's hands moved from the brunette's hips and slipped up the sides of the her torso, "Regin—"

The doorbell rang and immediately the two pulled apart.

**A/N: As always you're reviews motivate me to write! I have taken some of the comments into consideration while writing, so please don't hesitate to provide feedback! It helps immensely! Also, bonus points if you knew exactly where Jackson-Triggs wine is from and if you knew right away which song was playing! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Day We Met

**A/N: oh my! It seems that this fic has now included almost all the prompts for SQ Week. For those of you who asked. The song in the previous chapter was "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea and the wine is from Ontario, Canada. A little shout out to my home province! **

**No Beta, and I'm terrible at proof reading. I apologize in advance.**

_The brunette laughed at the ridiculous lyrics and trained her eyes to Emma's. Their faces were less than six inches apart and she saw the Sheriff's lips part slightly. The blonde's eyelids half closed and her eyes darted to the Mayor's mouth. Regina's breath hitched as she began to close the distance. Their breaths combined and their lips were about to touch._

_Emma's hands moved from the brunette's hips and slipped up the sides of the her torso, "Regin—"_

_The doorbell rang and immediately the two pulled apart._

**Chapter 5: The Day We Met**

The doorbell rang throughout the house. The two women shared a muddled look before the Mayor made a quick exit to answer the door. Emma tried to shake the feeling out of her skull and placed the vegetables she had been chopping onto a sheet pan and into the oven's bottom rack. She turned off the iPod and with her mind still cloudy from the moment with Regina earlier; she then removed the chicken from the top shelf and placed it onto the counter to rest. _What in the hell just happened?_ She let out an exasperated sigh when she heard a voice from the foyer.

"Emma? Sorry I didn't text you, we were already out on this side of town so we decided to come straight here instead." Mary Margaret entered the kitchen placing a cake box on the island and flashed a smile, "I brought a cake! I feel like we should really celebrate!"

Emma walked to the island, grabbed the box and slid it towards herself, "Celebrate what? Miner's day? Isn't it just a holiday about mining lobster instead of coal out here in Storybrooke?" Emma opened the box and froze at the writing iced onto the dessert. _Oh Jesus…_ Across the cake the words 'Happy One Year Anniversary, E & R!' were scrawled in chocolate frosting. Mary Margaret snickered, "No of course not! I figured we should all celebrate your wedding anniversary! It was the official day we all became a family. Not that we weren't before, it was just nice to actually have it officially true in the eyes of the state."

Emma gently closed the top of the cake box and looked at her mother incredulously. She was wearing a silk button up blue and black patterned blouse with a simple black skirt to match, she didn't wear a lot of makeup but it was enough to show that effort was put into her appearance. Emma looked down at herself, wearing the same black spaghetti strap tank top and blue skinny jeans from the night prior.

As if she could read Emma's mind, Regina walked into the room with purpose, "Pardon the interruption, but dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. Emma and I are just going to run upstairs and get ourselves changed, we were extremely caught up with cooking that we have forgotten." Regina pulled on Emma's arm and started to lead her out of the kitchen. Before exiting she turned back to Mary Margaret, flashed her mayoral smile and spoke, "Please, make yourself at home, we won't be long."

Regina pulled the Sheriff through the foyer and up the stairs hastily, practically pushing the blonde into the bedroom. She closed the door and groaned, "Leave it to your _mother_ to be half an hour early. Does she not have a concept of manners in this realm either? Or is this something that just seems to run in your Charming DNA?"

Emma let out a wry grin, "Not everyone has the proper etiquette to use all seven pieces of formal cutlery to disembowel someone, Madam Mayor."

Ignoring the fact that the Sheriff knew that there were exactly seven utensils at a formal place setting, Regina moved towards her closet, "We need to establish a course of action, and be whomever your parents think we are. Let's start by finding you suitable clothing that I may have."

She opened her closet doors, sighing heavily, "Of course, I should have predicted this." She moved to the side and with a flourish, pointed to the right side of the closet, "It seems that the scraps of cloth you call a wardrobe has followed in your footsteps and appeared where they aren't wanted."

Emma was amused by the news, she shuffled through the clothing before deciding on what she was going to wear. She picked up the hanger gingerly and stepped into the washroom to change. Regina watched her disappear into the en suite and continued to talk to her through the door, "Miss Swan, I hope you understand the importance of this. Your mother likes to involve herself in things that she is not part of, and if she thinks that something is amiss in our relationship, I guarantee you that she will start asking questions."

"I'm sure between the two of us we can act like a decent couple, I mean I was a bailbonds person for like 4 years and you, well, I remember the story you told me about Sydney in the Enchanted Forest. Which by the way GG your majesty." Emma's voice was a little muffled through the wood, "and besides, you aren't that bad to look at while we play dysfunctional Brady Bunch."

Emma pulled the door open and Regina couldn't help but stare a little. She was in a magenta sleeveless dress with a scooped neckline which gave her enough cleavage to retain decency. The dress hugged her curves tightly with the hem stopping a few inches above her knees. Emma gestured to her torso with her hand, "What do you think? It's the dress I was wearing the day Henry came and found me."

Regina looked her from her toes back up to her eyes and made her way over to Emma, pulling off a piece of lint that was stuck to the strap of her dress. "Very impressive, Miss Swan," without any trace of sarcasm, "you clean up quite well." Emma beamed at the compliment before turning back into the en suite and re-emerging with a yellow Post-It in her hands.

"I'm not sure if you saw this earlier, but it's a letter from me, not _me_, me…married to you me…um…future me?" she walked back into the bedroom and passed the note to the Mayor, "either way it's addressed to 'gina'."

"I'm positive that the missing 'r' and 'e' have fallen victim to your laziness. I don't care if we have been married for 40 years, you will never be allowed to call me 'Gina'." She looked down at the note and read:

_gina,_

_I'll be home on the 15__th__, sorry I'm gonna miss our one year. I promise I'll make it up to you…if it's the last thing I'll do._

_3 em._

Regina locked her eyes onto Emma's, "Did you really have to use an angle bracket and the number 3 in this note? It's hand written. You could have easily drawn a heart instead of what could be read as less-than-three," Regina tried her best to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help but find the note heartwarming. She placed the yellow piece of paper onto the nightstand and walked over to the closet. She pulled the grey dress with the oversized turtle neck off the hanger and placed it onto the bed.

"Seeing as we are going with a 'day we met' theme, I'll wear what I had on when you decided to intervene with my life. That way, we'll have one of those obnoxious stories to tell which will keep them from asking questions." Regina pulled her shirt up and off her body, not giving any warning to the blonde who was suddenly speechless. The older woman began to unbutton her jeans and pulled them off, revealing a matching set of blood red lace lingerie. _My god, it's like finding the Holy Grail, I don't even care if my face melts off right now._ The blonde shook her head trying to free her thoughts, she promptly turned her back to the other woman and looked at the ceiling, "My god woman, you could have given me a warning!"

"I have nothing to hide, Miss Swan, and to be perfectly honest, I spent most of my years being attended to by a team of hand maidens." She secured the thin black belt around her waist, "You can turn around now if you wish."

Emma blushed at the sight, "You look positively gorgeous, Gina."

Regina gave a sarcastic courtesy, hiding the redness in her cheeks, "Why thank you, _Em._"

"Okay okay, I see your point… _RE_gina." Emma caved, nothing bothered her more than the nickname 'Em'.

The two women finished finessing their appearance, neither of them aware of the faint glow of their rings while they moved in companionable silence. When they were done Regina reiterated, "Try to make sure to reference things we already know, let's try to make this conversation about how we met." With that she headed back to where their guests were.

Emma gave her a little salute and acknowledged her with a military like response, "Yessir, Madam Mayor," as she followed her back to the kitchen.

* * *

Reaching the dining room, the two were surprised at what they found. The dining table was set, food was cooked and David, Mary Margaret, Henry and Neal (who was now a good 4 or 5 years old) were all laughing and making conversation. David was the first to notice the two celebrants entering. "There's the happy couple!" He got up and practically ran towards them, gathering both of them in his arms and pulling them into a tight hug. He signaled for the women to join them at the table and pulled out their chairs. As they sat down Regina looked over at Henry with curiosity. The teen knew exactly what she was going to ask and responded before she had a chance, "Oh, I finished up dinner so you guys don't have to work too hard. It's your day, you two should relax!" He smiled and poured them each a glass of their respective wine.

Everyone began to eat when Neal, who was sitting next to Emma, was the first to break the silence, "HOW YOUR TRIP, SISSY?!" Emma snorted at the kid, who obviously was still learning how to control the volume of his voice and replied, "It was super fun, with all the learning I did, and the reports I wrote! Remember kid, it's good to know things; and knowing things is half the battle!" She grinned and began to poke him in the side, causing him to erupt with laughter. He batted at her hands until she stopped, straightening his face the best way he could, "NO, SILLY, HOW YOUR OTHER TRIP WITH RGEENAA?!"

Caught off guard, Emma's eyes darted to Regina's silently begging for help. Quick to respond, the brunette smiled at the little boy, "It was a wonderful trip, Neal, but as much as I would love to talk about it, I want to know how _your_ day was."

The boy's eyes beamed with joy, "FIRST WE WENT ON UNCLE KILLIES BOAT, AND THEN HE DID THIS THING WHERE HE TOOK A STRING AND TIED IT TO STICKS. DADDY JUST LAUGHED CAUSE WE HAD POLES FOR THAT!" the boy was practically bouncing in his seat, and as anticipated he distracted himself with fleeting thoughts, "DOES UNCLE KILLIE HAVE OTHER CLOTHES? HE ALWAYS SMELLS FUNNY. LIKE DADDY AFTER HE GOES TO RUN!"

After Neal had some time to speak about whatever was on his mind, everyone had a pleasant time making conversation. They talked about the weather, the first few years the ladies didn't get along, how perfect Henry cooked and how great it was to all be a family. Neal couldn't help himself and talked his energy away and it didn't take long before he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Taking notice, Henry got up from his seat and picked up the little one, "Okay Little Uncle, let's get you to a bed to nap." He looked at everyone at the table, "I'll be back in a few," and headed up the stairs.

With the two boys out of the room Mary Margaret and David were able to finally say what was on their minds.

"So, when are you two having kids?" David asked while Mary Margaret grabbed the cake from the kitchen, "I mean, it's been a year now, have you two decided yet?" At that moment Mary Margaret returned with slices of cake and placed them in front of everyone, unable to hold in her grin at David's question.

Emma's mouth hung open and Regina subconsciously spun the rings around her fingers, something that seemed to be becoming a habit. The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying, "I…er…we… we need more time? I mean, Regina and I… we love spending our time together…and having another kid, it's…"

"It's a full time job," the Mayor answered, saving the blonde from stuttering herself into a hole she couldn't get out of, "We would like to enjoy our marriage a little longer before committing again to another child." She turned her gaze to her ex-step-daughter, "I know you understand how that feels, isn't that correct, _Snow_?"

Mary Margaret flinched at the name, but shook it off, "I guess that's true. But I know you said you would want to carry one day, and well… you are not getting any younger…"

Regina snapped back, "While you may have been letting yourself turn into an aging pile of goop; I can assure you that I have been keeping myself at peak physical condition."

David put up his hands and chuckled, "Alright, we'll drop the subject. Let's just eat some cake, my mouth is watering." They kept the conversations light, mostly asking about the dresses the two were wearing, which in turn they retold the story of how they first met.

"Hey I was wondering, what did you two get each other for your first Anniversary?" David asked curiously.

"Oh," Regina pondered for a moment. She turned her eyes to the blonde who seemed to still be formulating an answer then back at David, "we decided we didn't want to get anything, we just promised to spend more time with one another and less time working late."

At that moment, Henry padded down the stairs with a backpack on and a sleeping uncle in his arms, "It's ten o'clock, Are we ready to go?"

"Wait, what's happening?" Emma asked, nonplussed.

"Oh honey, we wanted to make sure you two had some time to yourselves," Mary Margaret gave each woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you both at the Miner's day festival tomorrow! Don't worry about helping out with that, I have a team of volunteers that will cover everything. Just feel free to come by when you can." With that, everyone said their goodbyes, and the married women were alone again.

"So that wasn't too bad," Emma started to collect the dishes and placed them in the dish washer, while Regina put away the left over cake and wine, "I mean…it could've gone worse, right?"

"I suppose so," the brunette put away the last of the dishes and replied, "However, I don't see why I would have spoken to your _mother_ of all people about whether or not I would want biological children."

"Maybe you two work it out and become friends?" Emma yawned, then realized that she didn't know where she was going to sleep, "Hey, do you think I could sleep in one of the guest rooms?"

Regina nodded and the two ascended the stairs to the guest room, Emma reached out to turn the knob but couldn't. The door resisted with the same glowing light as their rings, however this time it shimmered with both blue and purple hues. Emma walked over to the second guest room, and finally Henry's room when the same occurred at each door.

The former Queen took notice of the magic and pursed her lips, "I think whatever, or _whomever,_ is responsible for our ring predicament, wants us to sleep in the same room."

"Shao Khan?" Emma teased, "Seriously, that's some fucked up shit. I guess I can't even sleep on your floor or something because I'll probably be magically electrocuted until I'm in your bed, but then again you might fireball me in my sleep…"

Regina started to change into her nightgown, automatically handing the Sheriff her sleepwear. "Miss Swan, as much as I would like to discuss the pros and cons of your death by electrocution or incineration, it has been a long day and I would like to get some rest."

There was a moment of silence before Emma decided to speak, "An apple tree."

Regina looked at the blonde perplexed.

"For our first anniversary, I would've got you a new apple tree." Emma spoke with sincerity in her eyes.

Regina smiled as she turned down the covers, at a loss for words. She was about to slide into bed when she looked over to the blonde who was having trouble getting out of her dress. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the blonde, caught the top of the zipper and brought it down; holding the sides of the dress to allow the Sheriff to shimmy out. She walked back to the bed and settled under the covers turning to her side to face away from the rest of the bed.

Finally out of the dress, Emma let out a long breath of relief, "Thanks, I guess it's been a little too long and too many bear claws since I've been in that thing."

Not hearing a response, she looked over and saw the brunette's sleeping form; it definitely has been a trying day for both of them. Not wanting to disturb her, Emma quietly pulled her "York University Lions" t-shirt over her head and pulled off her bra, instinctively tossing it into the basket she knew was for dirty laundry. She pulled on her boy shorts and joined Regina under the covers.

Emma drifted off to sleep almost as soon as she hit the bed, unknowingly she turned to her wife, kissed her on the back of the shoulder and draped an arm around her waist. Still in the depths of sleep, Regina responded by pressing a light kiss on the blonde's cheek and by placing a hand over hers.

**A/N: As always it would be awesome if you could comment! I love taking in your suggestions when I write! It makes a HUGE difference and of course it motivates me to write more! BTW I answer a ton of questions and comments over at Archive Of Our Own, check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Form VS2A, Section 1

_Emma drifted off to sleep almost as soon as she hit the bed, unknowingly she turned to her wife, kissed her on the back of the shoulder and draped an arm around her waist. Still in the depths of sleep, Regina responded by pressing a light kiss on the blonde's cheek and by placing a hand over hers._

**Chapter Six: Form VS2A, Section 1. **

Regina was half awake with her eyes closed when she felt goose bumps rise on her skin and a pair a lips on her neck, playfully pressing kisses along the length of it. She turned her head to the side to expose more of her skin and felt wet lips move to the underside of her jaw begin to nip and suck at the hollow of her neck. Pulling on the hand around her waist, she slowly guided it to the swell of her breasts and pressed it against herself causing her to part her lips with a gasp of pleasure. The hand began to squeeze and massage her skillfully, before travelling under her nightgown, playfully pulling and rolling her now hardened nipples between soft fingers. The brunette let out a small moan and turned her head to the other woman, who placed a light peck on her nose. With her eyes still closed, the brunette moved her lips towards hers and they connected in a lingering and passionate kiss. The blonde's mouth slowly opened, requesting to deepen the kiss when her tongue was met with Regina's who let out a lustful sigh at the feeling.

Emma moved her hand away from her chest, eliciting a quiet mewl of protest from her, and gently nudged the brunette onto her back, never breaking the kiss. She shifted her weight under the covers, settling in between olive skinned thighs and playfully pressed her now moistening underwear covered groin into hers. The Mayor whimpered in arousal at the feeling, wrapping her arms around the Sheriff's back between her shoulder blades, fingers slowly starting to rake at her skin. Emma propped her body up with an arm on either side of the older woman's head and smiled into the kiss when the two finally broke apart and fully awoke.

Their eyes flew open wide in horror and Emma scrambled out of the bed, clumsily tangling herself in the sheets before it caused her to fall face first onto the floor with a thud. Regina covered her mouth with the palm of her hand in shock, got out of bed, stepped over the linen wrapped saviour and took refuge in the en suite.

"Regina, wait!" Emma flailed and rolled around on the floor a few times to detangle herself for the covers. She got up in a panic, walked over to the washroom and pressed her forehead to the door and closed her eyes with guilt. Gently she spoke, "Regina…I honestly didn't mean to do that. I would never take advantage of you like this, I …uh… this sounds so terrible…I know it's cliché but I honestly didn't know what I was actually doing." Emma paused for a moment, trying to listen in to any words of anger or betrayal from the woman on the other side of the door.

She thought about her grandfather, who knowingly forced her to marry, not giving her a choice in anything she did. The thought of that entire marriage made her sick to her stomach. Emma let out a breath, "I know I can't change what just happened, but I think maybe it would be best for me to sleep on the couch going forward. I know it doesn't make this any better but…what we were doing…it felt like I had no control over myself. Like I was on auto-pilot or something."

There was a minute of silence.

Emma heard the tumbler unlock and the brunette pulled the door open slowly. Her eyes were slightly red and watery, but there were no traces of tears, "I think we are both to blame for the events of this morning." Regina lightly traced her index finger along her bottom lip as she remembered the feeling then flicked her hand in dismissal. "Let's just forget it happened for now, I'm sure it was probably the effects of the magic keeping us here." The blonde gave her a tentative smile when the Mayor continued, "As for you sleeping on the couch, we will keep that on hold for now. We already know that...whatever _this_ is…it's keeping us close."

Emma let out a breath of relief, she turned to pick up the sheets off the floor and began to make the bed. She looked back at the Mayor over her shoulder, who was now leaning against the washroom's door frame with her arms crossed. "Well then, Madam Mayor, I guess it would be best to sew me into the sheets, just in case."

"I'm not very good at sewing, _princess_, but I do believe you have a pair of handcuffs." On that note, the mayor disappeared back into the washroom.

Emma's eyes glazed over and her mouth went dry, snapping back to reality when she heard the faucet running. She found herself pondering over the morning's situation. W_hy did it feel like we've done that a million times? _She touched her lips which were still tingling from the kiss.

* * *

Regina glided down the stairs and joined Emma in the kitchen who handed her a cup of coffee, with exactly one and a half teaspoons of sugar and just a 'touch' of milk. Her brown hair was tied back into medium ponytail but was still a little too short in the front, causing a few tresses to escape and fall in front of her eyes. Her face was scrubbed clean of her makeup and she was wearing a simple blue tank top with a pair of tight black running shorts. _God, that ass…_ Emma caught herself staring at the other woman while she was fastening a waterbelt around her waist.

"Going for a run?" Emma broke the silence, bringing her own cup of coffee to her lips.

"Observant as always, Sheriff. I reassures me to know that the town is in such capable hands," Regina sassed back while she finished off the last bit of coffee in the mug, "I'll be back in half an hour. Call me if anything else changes." She placed the mug in the sink and without thinking, gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips.

Both Regina and Emma froze in shock.

"Disregard that immediately"

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't happen"

Both women spoke at the same time, while avoiding eye contact.

Hastily, Regina walked out of the kitchen and left the house lost in thought. _What is happening to me?_ She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of a certain blonde. She jogged over the toll bridge and through the running path in the forest, wiping the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead with the back of her hand; focused on solely her shoes hitting the ground and her own quickening heartbeat. Before long her feet took her past the edge of the forest onto the beach near the pier, when her mind wandered, replaying what happened in bed.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills!" Her thoughts were broken at the greeting as Ruby sprint up beside her, "Mind if I join you? I missed you yesterday for our usual run."

Trying to suppress her shock of her apparent jogging buddy, Regina kept her pace with the wolf and gave her an apologetic look, "Oh it seemed to have slipped my mind, Emma came home early and –"

"Oh don't worry Regina, I knew you would forget. Henry told me on Thursday that your knight in shining armor would be home early and not to expect you for at least a few days." Ruby gave a sly wink and motioned to the Mayor for her water bottle, who then handed it over. The waitress squeezed the bottle's sides until a steady stream of water poured into her mouth. "My question is, why are you here and not getting your daily naked workout with your lady love?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows and handed the bottle back.

"Miss Lucas, although you may feel the need to present details of your sex life as a résumé, I prefer to keep mine private." Regina placed the water bottle into the holster of her belt.

"Oh come on, just last week Emma told me that you two nearly broke your bed trying this new position…Oh man…what did she call it?" Ruby snapped her fingers a few times in thought, "Oh right! The Saviour Special." Ruby guffawed at the Mayor's horrified face, "Oh I'm just teasing you! She never tells me details, no matter how hard I've tried. I guess I'm just a little jealous of your perfect little family!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the younger brunette and smirked, "Well Miss Lucas, I'm sure one day you will find an appropriate mate for your litter."

Music began to blare from the phone strapped to the Mayor's arm, causing it to light up with the picture of the blonde. She pulled the phone out and swiped her finger over the screen to answer. Before she could even place the phone to her ear both women could hear the Sheriff's voice through the handset _"REGINA! I NEED YOU HERE. NOW!"_ There was an audible beep, signaling that the blonde had disconnected the call.

Regina frowned at the phone while Ruby howled with laughter, "Well that's my cue to leave, Mayor Mills. It seems like your personal Saviour is need of your assistance." The wolf gave a wave and started to run in a different direction onto the boardwalk.

Still wary about using magic, Regina sprinted down the street towards the mansion think that she was lucky she wasn't too far from it when she received the call. Quickly unlocking the door, the Mayor raced into the house when she was met in the foyer by the Sherriff sitting on the steps of the staircase with a distressed look on her face.

"There you are!" She jumped to her feet, grabbed the brunette's hand and started to guide her through the house.

"Emma! What is the meaning of this? What's wrong?" Regina asked, instantly filled with worry.

"What's wrong is you're late," Emma led her to the backyard and motioned to the food on the glass patio table, "and the food is getting cold."

The brunette looked over and her heart suddenly filling with warmth. The table was set for two, with a small vase and a few flowers from her garden neatly arranged in the centre. A small pile of apples accented the assortment of bread, crackers and spreads. On each dish there were two elegantly plated English muffins topped with spinach, smoked salmon and a perfectly poached egg on each. Regina looked at her, with her eyes suddenly shining with tears threatening to fall, "You did this, for me?"

Emma gave back a toothy grin, "Well, I figured after all we've been through in the last 24 hours, we could have a break. No worries, no impending doom or lost memories, just us." Emma ran around the table and pulled a chair out for the Mayor. After she sat down, Emma raised her index finger signaling for her to wait a moment before disappearing back into the house. She returned with a small sauce pan and a pitcher of homemade orange juice.

Regina raised both her eyebrows quizzically, "And here I thought that your Charming genetics would never benefit me in any way," she paused for a moment and eyed the small saucepan, "If that is what I think it is, then you already knew what my favourite dish is, didn't you?"

"If your favourite dish is smoked salmon Eggs Benedict, then I most certainly did." Emma gave a flirty smile and poured a generous amount of hollandaise sauce over the eggs. Emma put the saucepan and pitcher down, sat down across from her and looked at brunette feigning a serious face, "I have one rule though."

"And what, dear Sheriff, is that?" Regina asked, dipping the tip of her index finger into the sauce and bringing it to her lips giving a hum of approval at the taste.

"No talking about any hypotheses about what could be happening with the rings and whatever magic may be responsible for the next two hours," Emma leaned back into her chair, draping an arm over the back of it, "I would like to enjoy a few hours of peace; no curses, no random relatives coming to kill us, and most definitely no evil wizards trying to take over the world. We can discuss all those things after we've eaten."

"Well then, Miss Swan, I promise for the next two hours I will not make an attempt at world domination. That being said, I cannot control any new relatives from revealing themselves." She leaned in towards the Sheriff and her voice lowered into a sultry tone, "However, I have heard a rumour that the Gingerbread Man may be your second cousin. And he's the embodiment of pure confectionary _evil_."

The two women laughed light heartedly, enjoying the food and the company of one another knowing that in a few hours, they would have to go back to reality and resume their investigation.

* * *

Emma typed away at the laptop, scanning through a plethora of official town documents and notices speaking out loud about important details while Regina took notes. They were trying to piece together the subtle differences of history in the town and its people from their own.

Regina sat on the couch opposite of her in the study legs crossed with a notebook balancing on her knee and twirled a pen in her right hand, "These are the major notes so far: the most recent tragedy was when a Ashley's Akita fell off the third story balcony while barking at Wilson, also known as the little drummer boy, making too much noise on his snare. As for the people we know well, the Imp and the Bookworm are divorced, the Bug and the Joke of a Scientist are married, the Wolf has applied for a building permit for her own restaurant, the Two Idiots both run the town's animal shelter—"

"Goddammit!"

The Mayor looked up in time to see the Sheriff slam the laptop shut. Regina scoffed in agreement, "I understand how you feel, I assumed that the Wolf would run the animal shelter, your idiot parents could barely keep track of five bothersome blue birds that your mother could directly communicate with." She looked up and noticed the blonde was avoiding eye contact, "What exactly is wrong, Miss Swan?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, particularly at the end of her sentence, her cheeks becoming flushed. "Nothing, maybe we should take a break or something? I mean we could walk over to Granny's and grab a coffee? Or hell we can just go find Pongo who's probably already missing for the day, and since I'm still Sheriff here…"

Regina looked at her suspiciously, watching her eyes quickly drift over the laptop before averting her gaze again. She leaned over the table and picked up the laptop, she opened the lid and looked over the document that the Sheriff had open. After a moment a large grin crept across the Mayor's lips.

"Regina it really doesn't mean anything," the blonde pleaded, "the forms were probably just filled out wrong…"

Regina looked up from the screen and met green eyes. She gave her best Evil Queen smirk back at the Sheriff. "I'm sure that unless you do not possess a basic concept of English, this form is filled out correctly," she paused dramatically, "Mrs. Mills."

Emma bowed her head dejectedly, "Oh come on Regina, how was I supposed to realize that both names are supposed to go on that one line? I mean come on! I don't think I made my _middle_ name Swan on purpose! That can't be right…" She walked over to her jacket that was still hanging on the coat rack from the day before and pulled out her wallet. "It's just a marriage request form right? I mean it's not like it's on my driver's license," she pulled out the small piece of plastic and immediately lost all colour on her face.

MAINE DRIVER'S LICENSE

MILLS,

EMMA SWAN

108 MIFFLIN STREET

STORYBROOKE, ME 04658-5243

"Now dear, you're not going to faint on me again are you? I haven't had time to child proof the sharp edges in the room." Regina stalked over to the blonde and pulled the licence from her hand and looked at it closely, the evil grin making its return, "I'm sure this is what they call karma, since I've been reprimanding you for incorrectly filling out forms for years, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma audibly gulped, retrieving her license and placing it back in her wallet. Regina chuckled and started to walk out of the room prompting the blonde to speak, "Wait, where are you going?"

She turned to face the Sheriff, "Upstairs to get changed. It's four o'clock, dear, I do believe we have a date with your parents, brother and our son at the Festival." She turned on her heel exited the room.

**A/N: I guess Emma decided to take a page out of the Charming's book eh? Fun Fact, Form VS2A is the application for marriage in Maine. Seriously, go check it out. As always, comments and reviews are appreciated! I love to hear what you all have to say! Remember, it's my first attempt at a fic, so I'm definitely still learning and these comments and reviews help! They also help motivate me for the next chapter! I answer way more questions and comments over at AO3, check it out!**


	7. Corndogs and Lucky Dancing Lions

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't forget to add me to tumblr: Christiane-j | I also decided that the 100****th**** reviewer of the fic can inbox me any prompt they want for a one shot! I'm still amazed at the response to this story! Over 200 Kudos on AO3 and 200 Followers on FFN! **

_Emma audibly gulped, retrieving her license and placing it back in her wallet. Regina chuckled and started to walk out of the room prompting the blonde to speak, "Wait, where are you going?"_

_She turned to face the Sheriff, "Upstairs to get changed. It's four o'clock, dear, I do believe we have a date with your parents, brother and our son at the Festival." She turned on her heel exited the room. _

**Chapter 7: Corndogs and Lucky Dancing Lions **

"Don't worry, Regina, it will be fine," Emma gave a quick pat on her knee before returning her hand to the shifter and continued, "I'm sure you're all _best_ _friends_ in this version of Storybrooke." The Sheriff let out a chuckle under her breath and smirked at the Mayor before turning her head back to the road.

Regina leered unamused at the blonde driving and spat back, "If I wanted to be friends with a brainless, singing idiot, I would've taken a stroll on the yellow-brick road."

"Oh please, Madam Mayor, we both know you secretly want to impress my parents. They are your _in-laws_ you know," Emma tapped her on the nose playfully before the brunette swatted her hand away.

"I'm sure that one of the only reasons I decided to marry you was to make sure Mary Margaret sees the back of my head every time she looks at her precious princess' face." Regina shifted in her seat slightly, trying to avoid the sun's rays in her eyes as she opened her purse that was sitting on her lap.

She pulled out a pair of sleek plastic framed Prada sunglasses and slipped them on. Noticing the blonde squinting at the afternoon sun, she instinctively opened the glove box and grabbed the pair of familiar aviators. She pulled the arms of the glasses open and moved them close to the Sheriff's face. Emma leaned into her hand and allowed the brunette to slide them onto her ears and pushed them gently onto the bridge of her nose.

The two women shared a fleeting look and then rapidly avoided eye-contact, trying hard to dismiss the gesture. They in silence for a few minutes, the air filled with only the pop sounds of Lisa Loeb's "Stay" on the radio. Emma began to hum along to the song and before long she was singing along to it. She moved her head towards the brunette and sang to her energetically, using her hands to emphasize her words before belting out dramatically.

"_You said that I was naive,_

_and I thought that I was strong._

_I thought, 'hey, I can leave, I can leave.'_

_but now I know that I was wrong, _

_'cause I missed you."_

Emma flashed her a lighthearted grin and returned her sight back to the road. She continued to sing along to the song while bobbing her head up and down to the music and rhythmically tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel. Amused at the sight, Regina smiled back and began to spin her rings around her fingers absent mindedly. Suddenly the tip of her index finger changed in temperature, she looked down and realized that it was the first time her fingers have touched the diamond set in the middle of her engagement ring. _Why does it feel cold?_ She mentally filed that away for inspection later.

Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortably for a moment and rolled down her window before looking over at the brunette, "So are we going to be playing the sickenly sweet couple? Or are we all business and playing the Mayor and Sheriff?"

Pulled from her thoughts she replied, "I think we should do what comes naturally for the situations that arise."

"Hmm, sounds like a plan," Emma pondered for a second, "Hey Regina, do you think…in this Storybrooke…we're happy?"

She paused for a moment before responding, "I hope so, dear, otherwise this is just a long and complex plot to make sure Snow White knows I'm fucking her daughter."

Startled at the sudden use of crass language, Emma swerved the car for an instant before regaining control. Regina smirked mischievously, "Careful, dear, I haven't updated my beneficiary forms with human resources yet."

"Oh please, I was probably your emergency contact from way back when we first met," the blonde teased the Mayor, "Admit it, you wanted to wife me the moment you saw my sexy pink thong my second day in town."

"On the contrary, I was appalled by your choice of colour," she lowered her voice into a growl, "I have a few rules: never trust anyone named after a plant, and never trust a woman who wears pink underwear."

Emma gasped pretending to be insulted by the comment, "Pink thongs make me feel like a strong and empowered woman!" A moment of silence went by, "And it's a shame you don't trust plant based names, because I think you would've totally enjoyed Lily Allen's music."

The smooth voice of the radio DJ filled the air until he introduced the next song and the upbeat intro to "Get Lucky" started to play. Emma turned up the radio and began to dance along, limbs flailing haphazardly around the radius of her body, narrowly missing contact with the Mayor several times. She began to sing along with the first verse surprisingly well despite her thrashing limbs.

"I insist you cease and desist imitating a seizure patient immediately." She pursed her lips while dodging an elbow.

"Nope, I don't need to listen to you," Emma started raised the volume a little louder, "Cause I'm a slave to the music." She began to sing with annoying enthusiasm when the bridge started, "Weeeee'veee commeee tooo faaarrr tooo giiiivvveeee uppppp whooo weee arrreeee…" Emma turned her head to the Mayor while she continued to flail her hands around making random patterns to the beat in front of her, "…..we'reee uppp aaalll niiiggghhhtt tooo geeettt luuucckkkyyy."

Regina continued to bat the blonde's arms away but the blonde continued to dance to the rest of the song and every song that came on after. Unable to resist, Regina started to playfully shove at the Sheriff until she was laughing with her wholeheartedly.

SQSQSQQSQSQQSQSQ

Snow ran across the Town Hall courtyard almost tackling the two women as they arrived to the festival. "Emma! Come with me! There's no time to explain!" the former teacher grabbed her daughter's hand and began to drag her away.

Emma turned her head back to the Mayor as best she could while being dragged, "I guess I'll see you in a few?" With that the two of them disappeared with David joining them in tow.

Left alone, the Mayor couldn't help but feel something start to manifest inside of her. _Is this what…happiness feels like? It's been so long._ She felt a tenderness in her chest but dismissed it. She smoothed out her crisp white dress shirt, which was perfectly tucked into her black dress pants, as she walked over to the main information table of the festival. Since she was officially there as the Mayor, she began to make her rounds making small conversation with citizens, addressing any questions they had.

After about half an hour, she saw Henry making his way through the crowd towards her. "Hey Mom!" He gave her a quick kiss on her temple, "Where's Ma? I figured you two would still be all lovey-dovey over your anniversary."

"It seems that your grandmother has usurped her for an unknown reason," Regina took off her sunglasses and looked up at her not so small son, "do you have any idea what she is up to or is it just because she has a predisposition for separation anxiety?"

Laughing hard, he swung an arm over his mother's shoulder, "I think she's 'volunteering' Ma for an event. And it's a good one, it'll be fun!"

"I hope so," she smiled at her son, "why aren't you enjoying the festival with your friends, dear?"

"I may be the 'popular' quarterback in school but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend some time with my Mom," Henry beamed at her, "besides, if I hang around you long enough you'll probably buy me some food! I'm craving a corndog and some curly fries."

"You are definitely your mother's son," she pulled a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and handed it over, "Don't make yourself sick."

Accepting the money he started to speak in an honest tone, "Hey Mom? I don't think I say this enough, but I'm glad that you and Ma are happy together. I know it's been a long and weird road with you two, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you both."

Regina's eyes shined as she looked at her son, "We love you too, Henry."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and grinned. The two of them walked over to the concession stand and lined up. Noticing his mother fidgeting with her rings he spoke again, "Hey, did you know that Ma had your ring made like 2 years before she proposed to you? I laughed at her 'cause you two were only dating for like six months before she started carrying it around with her! I told her to stop being such a "U-Haul Lesbian". You know what she said to me?"

"What would that be?" Regina asked pointedly, trying to mask her surprise at the information.

"She said, 'Kid, when you know, you know…y'know?' Then she laughed really nervously and defended herself by saying it wasn't an engagement ring and that I was important that you have it, even if you two didn't work out." Henry's face fell for a moment, "She said…that if something happened to her before she had a chance to give it to you, that I should make sure you got it for safe keeping."

The two reached the window and ordered their food. They walked over to an open picnic table and began to eat when Mary Margaret and David joined them a few minutes later.

"Are you two done with stealing my wife or do I need to start shouting 'I'll always find you' to the wind in hopes that she'll appear?" Regina inquired sarcastically at her two in-laws.

"Oh we know _exactly_ where she is," Mary Margaret leaned in to whisper cryptically, "in fact, she may be closer than you think."

At that moment a loud commotion started near the eating area of the courtyard with a gaggle of children laughing and screaming in excitement. Regina scanned the vicinity for the cause of the sudden pandemonium when her eyes fell on a large cartoon lion mascot dancing awkwardly in the middle of a sea of children. _I've seen those spasms barely passing for dancing before…_ Her mind flashed back to the car ride over and a 'dancing' Sheriff in the car singing along to the radio.

Her eyes turned back to the short haired woman with her eyebrows raised with surprise when David spoke, "That's Roger the Lion, the new safety mascot for the Sheriff's department. The suit actually just came in today, we weren't expecting it in time for the festival. I was supposed to wear it but I'm a little too tall for the suit, so we 'volunteered' our very own town Sheriff to take on such an important role."

Amused at the information, Regina got up from the table and sashayed over to the lion, "Well, _Roger,_ I think you make quite the adorable lion." The lion nodded in exaggerated movements when Kathryn, who was the new editor for the Mirror in Sidney's absence, came by with a camera.

"Mayor Mills, how about a photo with the kids and Roger for the paper?" The children around her gathered in close while the flash of the camera went off a few times. The children decided to surround the lion in a group hug while Regina placed a kiss on the side of the lion's muzzle when another few flashes filled the air.

Mary Margaret walked over to the group and put her hands together excitedly, "Hey kids! Are you ready for Dr. Archie's puppet show?" The kids all screamed in excitement and followed her to the small stage away from the courtyard.

Regina watched the children follow after the pixie haired woman and smiled contentedly. She turned back to the lion who was holding out a small bouquet of daisies towards her. She accepted the flowers with a grin, "Oh these are lovely, but you know I'm a very happily married woman."

The lion feigned hurt and dropped its oversized head into its hands, pretending to sob. "But I guess since I can't seem to find her right now, perhaps you can walk me into town hall?" The lion jumped excitedly and gave the Mayor a tight hug lifting her off her overly expensive pumps and spun her around once before putting her back down and offering an arm to escort the Mayor across the courtyard into the building.

Upon entering, Emma removed the large lion head from her shoulders leaving her golden hair in a matted mess. Regina stood in front of her and moved a few damp strands away from her face.

"Thanks, this thing was like a sauna!" The blonde began to step out of the costume, placing it into a large cardboard box and smoothing out the blue and white baseball tee she was wearing. She pulled her hair into a long ponytail securing it with an elastic she wore around her wrist. Emma looked through the windows of the building, looking at the magenta sky, "Oh! It's almost time for the candles!" She and the Mayor began to walk out of the building side by side; and when the blonde offered her hand to her, she accepted it.

The two walked over to the fairies' table hand in hand and purchased a few candles for the rest of the group. Since Leroy destroyed the transformer a few years ago, it had become tradition to have a 'blackout' when the day turned to night. It was gorgeous to see all the little candles flickering like fireflies surrounding everyone having fun. It was one of the few days that everyone came together as a community with no quarrel from their present or past lives.

The five of them walked around the stands, playing a few midway games along the way not to mention Henry and Emma eating as many things as they could find that was offered on a stick. The night became dark and the candlelight started to flicker in people's hands across the grounds.

"Would you light my candle?" Emma requested as she looked over at Regina who was lighting her own with a match. She reached over and hovered the unlit candle's wick on the flame until it caught.

"Mom, why didn't you just use magic?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Because sometimes it's nice to do things the old fashioned way." She ruffled his hair as they continued to enjoy the festivities for the rest of the night until the stalls began to close and they went home.

SQSQSSQSQSQ

"So, um, did you want me to use the handcuffs on myself?" Emma held up the handcuffs which were dangling from her index finger, "I'm just putting this out there, I thought we weren't supposed do the weird stuff until at least after the third time."

Regina smacked her shoulder half annoyed and half amused as she retrieved the handcuffs placing them back onto the Sheriff's utility belt, "As I said before, we were both responsible for the events of this morning…I'm sure we can be adults about this."

"I have an idea, how about you sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top of them? That way we won't go all magic auto-pilot. I would rather not wake up by getting slapped in the face by you," Emma chuckled, "Man, I'm glad Henry is spending the weekend at Mary Margaret's, otherwise this would be really hard to explain…"

Regina nodded in agreement and walked into the bathroom not bothering to close the door as she scrubbed the makeup off her face and began to brush her teeth. Emma looked over to her and couldn't help but stare. _She is absolute perfection, how did I get so lucky?_ Feeling as if she was being watched, Regina looked over at the blonde lying against the headboard on top of the sheets gawking at her. With her toothbrush clenched in her teeth she gave a flirty wink before rinsing her mouth. She flicked the bathroom light off and walked over to the bed. She lifted the covers from the mattress when suddenly a pulse of energy threw the Sheriff off the bed.

"Emma!" She ran over to the blonde who was tossed a few feet from the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you hurt?!"

She shook her head and groaned, "Man, there must be one pervy wizard out there that wants us to be really close together in the same bed."

Regina sighed, "Well I guess this means you're sleeping under the covers." She helped her up and into the bed. With a sincere look on her face she spoke, "We'll figure this out, I promise." Regina slipped into the other side of the bed.

Emma lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "I know we will, and even if we don't, we'll make the best of this life." She began to fall asleep when she heard a quiet sob from the brunette beside her. She propped herself up onto an elbow and looked over at Regina, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just wish….I had a decision in this, it's like I didn't have a choice in my marriage again." She looked over at the saviour with sad eyes, "Please don't misunderstand what I mean; you are a wonderful person… I just…"

Emma shook her head, "You don't need to explain yourself, I completely understand." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and lay back down onto the bed. After a few moments of silence, Regina turned to face the blonde. She reached over and lay her arm across her stomach and held her close, she pressed her head into her shoulder letting slow tears fall from her eyes. Emma moved her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, knowing that the woman who kept everything so tightly stitched together was slowly falling apart.

She held her throughout the night while Regina lay her head on her chest and listened to the gentle inhale and exhales of her breath as pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace.

**A/N: There will be a major plot reveal next chapter! That being said, I'll be pretty busy this weekend, so the next update may not be until Monday. As always reviews and comments are appreciated! I love to hear from everyone! Don't be shy to inbox me prompts on Tumblr (reighne-sq)! I want try my hand at some oneshots! Cheers - Reighne**


	8. Dream I - June 15 2:03 AM

**A/N- Surprise!**

**Dream I – June 15 2:03 AM**

_The wind howled through the trees, crystals of ice pounding like gunshots against the tin roof. The air was numbing, sending out clouds of cold air to form on each breath and shivers on every inch of exposed skin. The storm continued to rage, surrounding the town in a blizzard of hail, snow and ice._

"_There is no other way, I am truly sorry, Regina." Elsa knelt on the ground in front of her, cradling her head in her hands trying to soothe what little she could on the former Queen's icy skin. "H-Henry….y-you'll make s-s-sure that Em-ma will k-keep him s-safe?" Regina spoke through chilled lips, trying to fight the frigid sting from taking over her body._

"_I promise." She looked into her eyes, "I truly wish there was another way, to end this winter."_

_Regina shook her head, "Y-you couldn't, w-we needed a way to c-close the portal s-somehow."_

_Fighting back a tear, Elsa walked towards the swirling green haze amidst the runes carved into the ground of the barn. She held the Queen's almost frozen heart in her hands and began to whisper her incantations to it, causing the organ to begin to radiate with a faint purple aura._

_Regina's eyes started to close as she felt the spell take hold. With her last breaths, she thought about the life she lived, every happy moment flashing through her mind. Daniel, Henry….Emma. She recalled the blonde's voice on the phone; the last voice she heard before she ran into the barn. She remembered Emma begging her to wait, to wait until she could get there and protect her._

_She didn't wait, she needed to stop it before it was too late. _

_As the cold continued to work its way through her flesh, her voice echoed through her head again and again as if the Saviour's was still calling out to her. It was the last thing she heard before everything went dark._

"_REGINA!" Emma burst through the barn doors, when she saw the brunette on the icy ground and her heart in the Snow Queen's hands she yelled furiously, "ELSA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"_This is the only way to stop the portal, we need a heart strong enough to absorb the curse…we need a heart stronger than mine…." Elsa's hands started to shake while the glow around the heart became brighter, "She sacrificed herself for the town, for you and for Henry. Don't let her die in vain."_

_Leaving a trail of tears in the air, the Saviour ran to Regina's side, dropping to the floor and collecting her into her arms. Her skin was cold and covered in frost, causing bloody, icy burns across her flesh in patches. She tried to find a sign of breath or any sign of life, but she couldn't find one. _

_Emma buried her head in the crook the Queen's neck and sobbed uncontrollably._

_Then she had an idea._

_Raising her head from Regina's shoulder, through misty eyes she looked at Elsa who was still casting the spell._

"_Use my heart instead."_

"_What?"_

"_If you use mine instead, will she live?"_

_The spell was interrupted for a moment, causing the swirling storm of ice and snow that surrounded them to stop. Flecks of snowflakes and crystals were suspended midair and silence overtook._

"_Yes, but only if your heart is powerful enough."_

"_It's a risk I'm willing to take."_

"_You realize that if it is not strong enough, the both of you will—"_

"_I need to try, I can't let Regina die"_

"_But she's the Evil Queen!"_

"_No," Emma looked down at the woman she was holding, "She's Regina, the mother of my son, and a woman who already has lived several lifetimes of pain and heartbreak. If this gives Regina her best shot at a happy ending, then it will be worth it."_

_With resolve, Emma gently placed the Queen down and stood. She walked over to Elsa, the hollow sounds of her footsteps on the ice covered ground echoed through the silence. She instinctively plunged her own hand into her own chest retrieving her heart. When it was in view the two women stood aghast. _

_The organ was unlike any they have seen before; in contrast to the dark shadows that surrounded Regina's heart, Emma's had a translucent white glow, surrounding a core of red and silver. She handed her heart over to Elsa who now held both hearts in her hands. Elsa started to whisper incantations to the Saviour's heart causing it to brighten with a blue aura. She placed it over the portal gently, continuing with the spell. As the spell grew stronger, the heart began to hover over the beam of light allowing Elsa to release it, leaving it suspended in the air._

_Dropping to her hands and knees, Emma felt the cold immediately take over her body, feeling the pain overload her senses. With gathered strength she watched as Elsa walked over to Regina and began to place her heart back into her chest._

_A tear fell from her eyes knowing this was her final moment, she whispered to herself, "Regina, I—"_

_The women were knocked back from the portal when a pulse of magic that radiated through the barn and out to the rest of the town. _

_Moments later Emma's eyes fluttered open when she saw her heart in someone's hands in front of her, she looked up and met watery brown eyes._

"_You,…you idiot, why would you sacrifice yourself, for me? For the Evil Queen?" She spoke the choked back tears. _

_She smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Because, you never got your happy ending, you never had your chance to be __**Regina**__."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as the Queen pushed the glowing white heart back into the Saviour's chest gently; causing a slight piece of it to break off. Regina picked up the tiny shard in between her fingers and held it front of both of their eyes. The small gem glistened and shone like a diamond, but Emma could feel a slight pressure in her chest as when she picked it up. Regina placed the shimmering blue crystal into the palm of Emma's hand as the blonde titled her head slightly and gave her a baffled look._

"_It's a crystalized piece of your heart, the one part that couldn't change back after the spell was broken." Elsa answered the silent question and walked over to the two women, "it's the part of your heart that protected her. The same part of her heart that protected you."_

_Regina opened her hand to reveal a similar crystal, with a faint purple glow._

"_It is a physical part of your act of true love that broke the curse."_

**AN- Feel free to comment if you're confused, but know that I won't answer plot questions until the next official chapter is posted. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Differential Diagnosis

_Emma shook her head, "You don't need to explain yourself, I completely understand." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and lay back down onto the bed. After a few moments of silence, Regina turned to face the blonde. She reached over and lay her arm across her stomach and held her close, she pressed her head into her shoulder letting slow tears fall from her eyes. Emma moved her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, knowing that the woman who kept everything so tightly stitched together was slowly falling apart._

_She held her throughout the night while Regina lay her head on her chest and listened to the gentle inhale and exhales of her breath as pulled her into a tight, comforting embrace._

**Chapter 9: Differential Diagnosis**

Regina stirred awake, pulled from her sleep from a sudden noise beside her. Curious at what it was, she looked around only to find that it was quiet snoring from the blonde. Emma was lying on her back with her right arm tucked underneath her head while the other was wrapped around Regina's shoulders holding her close. She herself was lying on her side facing the Sheriff with her head resting on the top of her chest. She looked up at the blonde's sleeping form, her head moving with the rise and fall of her breath. She basked in the warmth of the Saviour's body against her own and pulled herself closer.

She wasn't used to sharing her bed with anyone, not with Graham, not with Robin, not even with Leopold; she feared the intimacy and vulnerability of sleeping next to someone. Yet, being with Emma felt natural and serene, almost like this was exactly where she was supposed to be. Her thoughts were broken when Emma stirred a little in her sleep, pulling the Mayor closer and placing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

A content sigh escaped the older woman's lips, she knew she didn't need anyone to protect her; but for once she was happy that someone _wanted_ to. She lay awake for a few minutes, her mind drifting over the dream she just had. _Why was it about what happened with Elsa?_ She tried to piece together her thoughts, attempting to find anything that was significant in the flashback. Although she remembered the ordeal quite clearly in her memories, her dream was in disarray and it was coming back to her in pieces. _Something was different about that dream from what I remember…_

"You're thinking too hard," Emma's sleepy voice broke through her thoughts when a pair of green eyes looked into hers, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yes, I imagine I am as ok as I could be," the mayor moved her hand that was wrapped around on the blonde's side and placed it onto the flat of her stomach, "I'm sorry for my outburst of emotion last night."

"No, don't apologize. Never apologize for what happened," Emma pulled her closer, "if you ever need to talk about…anything…you know I'll be here for you, in this Storybrooke and in _our_ Storybrooke." Emma flashed one of her famous puppy eyed smiles at her and before long she felt a few tears fall from Regina's eyes and onto her shoulder. She kept still, rubbing soothing patterns along the brunette's back until the tears stopped.

Wanting to lighten the mood Emma placed another reassuring kiss to her forehead and spoke, "Hey, I had the weirdest dream last night!"

Looking up at the blonde, Regina wiped the tears from her face then raised both her eyebrows in interest, "Oh? Was it weirder than the one you told me about where you were being chased by giant man eating doughnuts with only a water gun filled with coffee to defend yourself?"

"Oh…okay maybe not the _weirdest_ dream, but it was fun!" Emma revised, chuckling in earnest. "I was a dog running around, doing dog stuff. It was great!"

"Dear, does this have anything to do with the lion costume you wore yesterday?" the Mayor looked at her intensely, "Because if you are secretly a 'furry', I believe I may have to end this marriage."

"Oh please! I'm sure you find it secretly hot. And besides, I'm too awesome to divorce." Emma defended herself and poked the Mayor in the side, eliciting a startled yelp from the usually apathetic woman.

Emma stared at her, with a grin slowly creeping across her face.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Regina tried to pry herself away but was held in place by the Sheriff.

Emma continued to prod at her sides causing her to erupt in laughter while she attempted to squirm away. The two rolled around in the bed playfully tickling each other and defending themselves with the pillows scattered around them. In the chaos, Regina soon found herself hovering above the Sheriff with a hand resting on the bed on either side of her head.

Their faces were close, with the minimal amount of space slowly becoming smaller. They hovered millimetres apart until their lips brushed against one another. Regina looked directly into her green eyes before shutting them and taking a deep breath. She closed the rest of the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly onto Emma's. They both let out a quiet sigh and held still for a moment, wanting to absorb every lasting sensation that was generated. Their mouths began moving in tandem, neither of them needing to deepen the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and held onto her tightly, both of them completely lost in the feeling.

After a long moment, the two pulled apart. Truth be told they were a little confused about what had just transpired, both unsure if it was of their own volition or another episode of uncontrolled actions.

"So I guess we should just blame that on the magic then?" the blonde commented with a smile on her face.

"I suppose we should." Regina blushed and pulled away from Emma. She got out of the bed and the two women got ready to start their day.

* * *

"A differential diagnosis!" Emma enthusiastically offered, "It will help us narrow down what kind of magic may be causing this!"

"And where exactly did you get this hair-brained idea?" Regina flashed a skeptical glance at the blonde sitting on the couch before returning to set up the presentation easel she had in her study and placing a large whiteboard onto it.

"Umm… well I used to watch a lot of medical dramas when I lived alone in Boston; it was something the doctors did when they couldn't figure out what was wrong with the patient." Emma began to talk with her hands, a little nervous about the concept and if it would work.

"Well, I'm surprised you had the patience to watch medical dramas," Regina commented sarcastically. "They use rather large words. Did you keep up by having a dictionary close by?"

Emma sighed dramatically, though she was a little relieved that their little episode from the morning didn't affect their rapport. She held up her index finger pointedly, "A, it was Dictionary dot com , and B, I only started to watch them because I had to track down a guy who spent most of his time in his house watching episodes on Netflix. Ugh, that guy was the worst – he barely left the house so it took me forever to come up with a plan to get him outside so I could arrest him."

"Oh?" Regina responded with intrigue, "What exactly did you do to 'get your man', Miss Swan?"

Emma blushed a little, "Well, I sorta look like one of the doctors on the show…like _really_ look like her. Kinda like a Zooey Deschanel and Katy Perry level of lookalike…"

"Neither of those names mean anything to me." Regina walked over to Emma, handed her a few dry-erase markers and sat down on the couch beside her with her legs crossed at the knees.

"Oh um… well, long story short, I got fed up of trying to wait for this guy to leave his house. So I dyed my hair brown, put a flat tire on the Bug, then knocked at his door and asked if he could help. I offered to take him to dinner for helping, and this guy was so excited that he probably forgot he was being man hunted. The moment we stepped on public property I cuffed him." She got up from the couch and made her way toward the whiteboard, "All that to say, I really got hooked on medical dramas after that. They were seriously so intense. Like all the time."

Regina smiled at the blonde, she didn't want to admit to herself that she thought it was unbelievably adorable that she watched medical dramas. "Alright, so how do we begin?" Regina leaned forward sincerely interested.

"First, I need to look like I have awesome qualifications for this." Emma walked over to her jacket on the rack and pulled out her glasses and slipped them on, "Do I look like I have a medical degree, Madam Mayor?"

He cheeks flushed. _It definitely looks like something._ She licked her lips but quickly collected her thoughts, "Well it looks like you now have the intelligence of an average human being." Regina uncrossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her thighs, "I do believe you had a method to this?"

Emma stared for a moment. _Those legs will be the death of me, stupid lucky future Emma…._ Her pupils refocused, "Well we need to write out the 'symptoms' of the issue." Emma uncapped a red marker and wrote SYMPTOMS across the top of the whiteboard. "So what is affecting _us_ that we know of?"

Regina began to tap her index finger on her chin in thought, "The first thing that comes to mind is that we have rings that seem to be stuck with unfamiliar magic."

Emma capped the red marker and switched to blue. She began to write on the board with the marker squeaking away.

"RINGS THAT ARE STUCK WITH UNKNOWN MAGIC (BLUE AND PURPLE?)"

"Okay what else?"

"We are also the only ones who haven't aged. Though everyone else seems to be 4 or 5 years older." Regina leaned back and began to spin her rings around her finger.

"Actually, everyone is 5 and years older now." Emma locked eyes with the Mayor, who gave her an inquisitive stare, "Oh I found out yesterday, it must've slipped my mind, when I was dressed as Roger I asked Bae how old he was. The kid was adorable, and he told me he was 'five anna haf'." She continued to write on the board.

"EVERYONE IS 5 YEARS OLDER EXCEPT US"

She then added another point underneath:

"BUT IT IS STILL 2014"

The two of them stared at the board, there was nothing they could think of that could solve that time paradox. Regina cleared her throat, "It also seems that we have memories of our marriage and relationship in our subconscious. But no active memories of it." She got up, grabbing the green marker she wrote on the board:

"Subconscious Memories of Relationship (Possible partial memory loss?)"

Emma added another point to the board,

"UNCONTROLLABLE, IMPULSIVE AND INTIMATE ACTIONS TO EACHOTHER"

"Magic that keeps us physically close"

"HABITUAL ROUTINES"

"Knowing details about each other, i.e. favourite wines, coffee, etc."

The two of them stepped back and sat on the couch across from the board. They analyzed the words trying to put them together in some sense.

Regina got back up and grabbed the black marker, "Well we can associate some of these 'symptoms' together." She drew a few lines connecting some of the points together:

_**Subconscious Memories of Relationship (Possible partial memory loss?)**_

_**UNCONTROLLABLE IMPULSIVE AND INTIMATE ACTIONS TO EACHOTHER**_

_**HABITUAL ROUTINES**_

_**Knowing details about each other, i.e. favourite wines, coffee, etc.**_

She then connected the next few points with the red marker,

_**RINGS THAT ARE STUCK WITH UNKNOWN MAGIC (BLUE AND PURPLE?)**_

_**Magic that keeps us physically close**_

And finally she underlined the last point several times,

**EVERYONE IS 5 YEARS OLDER EXCEPT US**

**IT IS STILL 2014**

"So what does this mean?" Emma tilted her head, trying to make sense of the groupings. Although she was no longer an amateur with using magic, her theory and knowledge of the types of spells and curses was limited.

"Well, Miss Swan, it seems that we may have several things at play here." She pointed at the first group of points. "This group indicates that there is some sort of memory based spell on us, it could be a curse that makes us _think_ its 2014 and we have lost our memories of the last 5 years. However, that does not explain why we haven't aged and everyone else has."

"Maybe we just use really good skin products?" Emma joked, "But how does that explain the fact that we know things about one another? Like your favourite brunch and your favourite wine? Not to mention the insane need I have to touch you-"

Emma's eyes went wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth, "Ugh, I hate this spell."

"Well dear, I can agree with the feeling," Regina exhaled exasperated, "It could be our subconscious seeping through the memory spell…but it doesn't explain how its 2014."

"How do you know it's _really_ 2014?"

"Well for one, the rest of the world is still in 2014, you cannot only have part of the realm be affected by a time travel spell."

"Okay…So where do we start?" Emma leaned her arm on the armrest of the couch and cupped her chin in her hand.

"We should start chipping away at the memory issue before we attempted to deal with the time paradox." Regina signaled for the Sheriff to follow her out of the study and into the living room.

The room was furnished with an expensive leather living room set and a sturdy oak coffee table. In the middle of the room was a large Steinway baby grand piano, something that wasn't there before. Emma looked back to the brunette, "Hey, did you notice that everyone seems to have been updated? I mean, you should see Mary Margaret's place, its swank. It's as if the whole town has been modernized from the 80s hellhole it was stuck in."

"I did notice that, but we will deal with that after." She crossed the room and picked up a picture frame that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. "This is what I wanted to show you."

She handed the photo over to Emma, it was a picture of her and Henry that was taken a few months before Emma had arrived to town. "So? It's the picture of you and Henry. I've seen this a million times?"

"Yes but remember it had a date printed on it?" Regina motioned to the bottom right corner of the photo, "And now its missing. It seems like anything that happened in our past is now an ambiguous jumble of memories."

"Didn't that happen with the first curse? No one really knew when people met or how long you've been mayor. So it's a curse?" Emma set the picture back onto the mantle.

"Not quite." Regina pulled out a photo album and passed it over. In it were pictures of the three of them, and a few pictures of the extended family. There were family vacations, road trips and candid shots.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say, Regina. I mean your curse created photo memories too? Remember Kathryn and David's photos? They were completely fabricated!" Emma continued to flip through the album taking in the sight of the two of them in a relationship.

"What I am trying to explain to you, dear Sheriff, is that my curse was able to create a past for everyone; not a future." She pointed at a photo of her and Henry smiling happily in the stables with a horse trying to eat Emma's hair in the background. "These photos are from memories that haven't _happened_ yet…"

The two of them furrowed their brows in frustration. "Look, Emma, lets…let's take a break for now. This is a lot to decipher if we want to get back to our Storybrooke. Did you want anything to drink?"

Emma crossed the room and sat on the piano bench and winked at the brunette, "That would be awesome. I'm sure you already know what my drink of choice is at 4 in the afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't seem to carry moonshine in my liquor cabinet." The Mayor quipped before turning and exiting the room. She reached the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cider, then grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. She set the drinks down on the island for a moment and leaned against it with the flats of her palms. _This is more complicated that I thought. How are we ever going to get our Storybrooke back?_ Her thoughts were broken by the soft sounds of the piano being played. Her ears perked up and her eyes went wide with surprise, obviously shocked at the blonde's ability to play the piano.

She picked up the drinks and padded quietly back into the living room placing them gently onto the coffee table. She sat on the couch facing Emma's side, spellbound by the piece she was performing. Her heart clenched at the music that filled the room as she took in the sight of her wife. She had never seen her so focused and graceful as her hands sailed across the keys.

Emma's eyes were closed the entire time, pressing down on each key from memory and listening to each sound with emotion. Her mind wandered to the time spent in the group home learning to play the piano in the common area with the Old Italian custodian.

_She walked into the common area drawn in by the music emitting from it. Treading with quiet steps, she listened to the man play from the doorway, completely enthralled by the sounds. After the piece was done the old man turned to her and smiled, _"_Back home, I was piano teacher and concert pianist, until I move here for my family." He spoke softly in his strong Italian accent, despite his large stature._

"_C…can you teach me?" Emma asked nervously._

"_Of course! How old are you, Bella?"_

"_I..I'm eleven…" She shied away, looking at the floor._

"_Ah, you know, my daughter, she would have been your age. Come sit beside me, I teach you some notes." He shuffled to one side of the bench while Emma sat down beside him._

"_Wh…what happened to your daughter?"_

"_She…she got sick, and she did not make it," The Old Janitor's eyes began to shine with a tear threatening to fall. He wiped it away and smiled back at her, "But that is story for another day. If you don't mind to listen to an old man and his stories, I will teach you piano, Bella."_

_She nodded with a bright smile on her face; he smiled back and pressed down on a single white key in the middle of the piano, "This is called 'C'…_

Emma slowly opened her eyes, pressing down on the last few notes, not realizing that there were a few tracks of moisture on her cheeks.

"…Emma…"

Wiping away the evidence of tears she flashed a smile at the brunette, "Oh hey, sorry I should've asked if I coul—"

"That was beautiful, could you perhaps play another piece for me?" Regina smiled back, "Please?"

Emma nodded and turned back to the piano, she placed her hands back on the keys and began.

Regina didn't know exactly how much time passed when she looked down and noticed that both of their rings were glowing brightly. She touched the diamond gently, and the cold spread onto her skin, at the same moment Emma flinched; stopping for a moment before continuing on the piano. A voice echoed through her thoughts,

_It's a crystalized piece of your heart, the one part that couldn't change back after the spell was broken. It's the part of your heart that protected her. The same part of her heart that protected you._

Then she realized exactly what the diamonds were made of.

* * *

**A/N : This was more of a feels fest then fluffy comedy. Hope you guys didn't mind. For reference, the piece that Emma was playing was Listz's Nocturne no. 3 – Oh Lieb, so lang du lieben (Love as Long as You Can) I actually suggest you listen to it and think about this scene again, cause it made me tear up a little :') . Also I posted a picture of the whiteboard on my tumblr for shits and giggles. It was really fun to put together! (****reighne-sq o**n tumblr). 

**Remember I Looooove seeing reviews! It helps me write the story , so please let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Questions and Answers

_Regina didn't know exactly how much time passed when she looked down and noticed that both of their rings were glowing brightly. She touched the diamond gently, and the cold spread onto her skin, at the same moment Emma flinched; stopping for a moment before continuing on the piano. A voice echoed through her thoughts,_

_It's a crystalized piece of your heart, the one part that couldn't change back after the spell was broken. It's the part of your heart that protected her. The same part of her heart that protected you._

_Then she realized exactly what the diamonds were made of._

**Chapter 10: Questions and Answers**

Regina's eyes went wide. _Why would she give me this? Why would she trust me?_ Her mind ran, thinking of a thousand reasons why. _Are we actually married? Or is this an effect of the rings' enchantments?_

"Regina? Are you okay?"

Her eyes focused on Emma who was now sitting beside her on the couch. She didn't know exactly when the blonde stopped playing the piano, or even when she sat down. _Was her happiness a fake?_ She shook her mind from the thought and acknowledged the question, "Yes, I-I'm fine."

Emma tapped her playfully on the chin and teased, "I dunno, you have the same look from when I made you come with me and Henry to E3 a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes, I do remember that you and our son decided to hide my luggage one day," Regina scowled jokingly.

"YEAH! That was _fantastic!_ I can't believe you gave in and wore the grey tank top and brown cargo pants I offered." She shook her head and smiled, "I didn't _actually_ think Henry's plan was going to work. Oh man, good times, good times."

The brunette narrowed her eyes before flicking the shell of the blonde's ear, "Perhaps for only you. I was busy being hounded by random photographers and people mistaking me for this Laura woman." She let out a drawn out breath, "But, I guess it was quite impressive that somehow you were extremely protective over me." With a wink she reached over to the coffee table and picked up the beer, habitually wiping off the condensation from the bottle before handing it over to Emma.

"First of all it's _**Lara.**_ Seriously, do you ever pay attention to your son's interests?Second, you totally pulled it off, especially with your cute little ponytail and your 'I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do' stares. Third, thanks, you know me… I'll always defend you with my Charming knightly duties against a horde of forever alone fan boys." She accepted the beer, twisted off the cap and leaned her back against the couch. She wiggled around to get comfortable, eventually throwing an arm over the back of the couch and mindlessly playing with Regina's hair. The Mayor picked up her own drink and leaned against the Sheriff enjoying the comfort.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's play a game…" The blonde turned her head to face the other woman.

Taking a gulp of her cider she smirked, "Should I start running for my life? Because I am positive that this is the beginning of every terrible horror movie involving an unsuspecting blonde and machete wielding psychopath." She playfully patted her thigh in reassurance but did not remove her hand after; instead she gently grazed her thumb against the material of the jeans. She gave a quick smile and thought to herself, _I want this to be real._

Emma's breath hitched. _Holy crap, why does this feel so perfect?_ Emma didn't want to draw attention to the brunette's hand on her thigh, but she definitely did not want to ignore it. She moved her hand from the back of the couch and placed her hand over hers, intertwining their fingers together. Regina felt the cold metal of Emma's rings on her skin as her heart started to beat faster.

Emma ran her thumb over the back of Regina's hand and grinned back at her, "Well let's make a pact right now. Whatever happens, don't let me _ever_ say 'we should split up and cover more ground' because that is literally the _worst_ thing you can say when a psycho maniac is coming to slice our faces off. Oh, that and 'what was that noise?'"

"I don't know if I would, because as the brunette I'm either the first to die, or the last. At least if I send you off into the direction of the killer, I'll have a fighting chance to survive." Regina took another sip of her drink, "So what is this game you wish to start?"

Emma beamed, "So I've been thinking, we're married right? So we should know everything about each other. Or at least whatever you want to tell me. So I figured, we can ask questions, and we need answer truthfully." Emma noticed a flash of fear cross Regina's face; she paused for a moment before getting from the couch.

Regina frowned involuntarily at the loss of contact before looking at the Sheriff, "Where are you going?"

"Oh I'll be back in one second, I just gotta grab something." Emma crossed the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

_What are you up to, Emma? _Regina took another swig of her drink in contemplation. A few moments later the blonde reappeared with a handful of change and an empty glass. She set the glass down on the table, sat back onto the couch and counted out ten coins.

"So we each get to ask ten questions and get five coins," she slid over a small pile to the Mayor, "when you don't want to answer a question, you can 'abstain' and toss a coin in the glass. She leaned against the couch, throwing her arm across the back of the couch again.

The Mayor took a hard glance at the change and the glass, "What happens when we run out of coins?"

"You can't abstain anymore," the blonde piled her change, stacking them from largest size to smallest size, "so you need to choose wisely because we can ask anything, and I mean _anything_."

Regina scoffed, "Don't you find it redundant to ask these questions, seeing as how we supposedly already know everything?"

"Instincts. We have instincts and feelings that we aren't sure are true right? This way I think we can at least feel like we're getting to know each other, right?"

"I see, I suppose you should go first then?" Regina set her glass back onto the coffee table and pulled her legs up onto the couch and tucked them under her to the side.

"Let's start with something simple…what's your favourite movie adaptation of a book?" Emma picked up her beer from the table and took a swig.

The Mayor tapped her chin, "That's oddly specific, _Saviour,_ however I would have to say 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. The revenge plot is definitely one of my favourites, and Jim Caviezel was quite decadent." She gave an Evil Queen smirk and picked up her glass, "I would like to ask you the same question, of course, comic books excluded."

Emma blushed, "Since we have to be honest with each other…it's a tie." Emma turned a deep red and began to stall, pulling at the label on her beer.

"Well I don't have another 28 years to wait for you, so please answer the question." Regina sassed while she took another sip.

Emma shut her eyes tight in embarrassment, "It's a tie between 'The Notebook' and 'Gone with the Wind'." Emma peeked through one eye and immediately saw the cheeky grin of the once Evil Queen.

"Am I to believe that underneath all the leather and flannel is a hopeless romantic?" She returned her hand to her thigh and patted it.

Emma shook her head, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. "Okay, okay, next question: Coke or Pepsi?" Emma wanted to start with simple questions, she didn't want to make the Mayor feel uncomfortable.

"Neither, I find both comparable to the taste of rancid wine. I however enjoy Dr. Pepper, so brand wise, Pepsi." Regina pondered for a moment for her next question, "Your second day in town; was it really an accident when you answered the door in your underwear?"

Emma picked up a coin and tossed it into the empty tumbler on the table and winked, "When you told me to 'enjoy your shirt cause it was all I was getting' what was the other 'it' that I wasn't _getting_?"

"Henry of course." She picked up her drink from the table and took a sip before placing it back down. "Also, sex."

Emma was mid gulp when she heard the end of the sentence and started to choke on the liquid. Regina began to rub circles on her back while the blonde coughed violently for a few moments. Finally clearing her airways, she turned to her, "Shit Regina, What the hell? Why would you even be _thinking_ that!?"

She heard a clink of a coin hit the bottom of the glass.

"So are you a natural blonde, or do you put in the extra effort to look like your IQ is 20 points lower and bleach your hair?"

"Natural blonde, Madam Mayor," Emma let out a sly grin, "and yes, the carpet matches the drapes….but you already knew that somewhere in your subconscious."

Regina blushed a little because she _did._ Emma started to play with the coins in front of her, stacking and unstacking them. _She's really cute when she blushes._ "So, Ms. Mills, and yes I just said _Ms,_ how old are you _really_ if we had to include the 28 years?"

_Clink._

Emma leaned in close to the Mayor as her voice lowered to a seductive whisper, "Careful, you only have 3 coins left, and I suspect we've only just begun…"

Regina's palm pressed into the blonde's face gently pushing her playfully away. The Queen thought for a moment before asking her next question. "Have you ever had an erotic dream about me?"

_Clink._

"Have _you?_" The blonde retorted.

The brunette stiffened her back and pulled the glass of cider to her lips, she took a long draw before answering, "Yes."

Regina moved her hand a little higher on blonde's thigh and smirked, "Top or bottom?"

"I err…uh…" Caught off guard, Emma went beet red and tossed a coin into the glass.

The Mayor chuckled to herself, "I see you want to leave some mystery, then?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to ask you the same question." Thinking she could coax the older woman to lose a coin.

She brought the glass to her lips again, "Well, dear, that depends on my mood. Although my favourite position is against a wall. So tell me, is that _top_ or _bottom_?" She darted out her tongue to lick a few droplets of cider that escaped onto the rim of the glass.

Emma's eyes went wide and her mouth was gaping comically open. "I..uh…wow, okay." She regained her bearings and started to clink her rings against the side of the beer bottle.

Regina eyed the rings pinging against the glass. She moved her hand away from the blonde and glanced at her seriously. "What did you do the crystal after what happened to Elsa?"

The blonde looked over, "Oh, I kept it in a safe locked with blood magic. Why?"

Regina tossed a coin into the glass, "Do you think it's still where you left it?"

"Uh…yeah? It's in the vent at Mary Margaret's apartment. Where's yours?" The blonde asked incredulously.

Another coin clinked in the glass. Emma just leered at her, prompting the brunette to explain herself, "I think it might have something to do with what's happening. We should go get it when we know the loft is empty." Regina knew that the crystal was set in her ring, but she wanted to be 100% accurate. She knew that as smart as Emma was, she hadn't realized what they were made of.

Regina began to get up from the couch when Emma grabbed her hand to stop her, "Wait! I have one more question left." She looked into deep brown eyes with sincerity. "If…this…is all we have or if it is something that we will eventually have…would you want to, maybe… oh god this is difficult…um, would you want y'know, to have more kids with me?"

Emma eyed the last coin on Regina's side of the table, almost certain she would toss it in the glass.

"Yes." Regina breathed out, "Yes, I would."

Regina picked up the now empty glasses and beer bottle and headed to the kitchen. Although Emma wasn't able to see her, the Mayor sincerely smiled at the thought of having another child in her life. _And Emma in her life._

* * *

"No! You can't roll over questions!" Emma argued, "Come on! How about you just ask me 3 more questions in succession now?"

"No." Unfazed by the whining, Regina entered the car on the passenger side.

Emma slid into the driver's side, "Please? How about this, we can use Slap Bet Rules! You can choose to ask me 6 questions right now, or 3 questions at any point from now until the rest of our lives? Isn't it obvious what the better choice will be?!"

"You're right, the choice _is_ obvious," Regina fiddled with her sunglasses again, before handing Emma her pair of aviators. "I choose 3 questions from now until one of us dies, and you cannot abstain."

"Seriously_?" _Emma took the sunglasses from Regina and slid them onto her face.

The two drove towards the loft, when the Mayor's phone buzzed.

**Henry: I have Gramps, Grandma and Little Uncle at the park right now, coast is clear.**

**Regina: Thank you, will you be home tonight?**

**Henry: That depends if you two are still planning on having 'alone time'**

**Regina: We've had plenty of 'alone time' this weekend. **

Regina looked at the screen, thinking this may be an opportunity to have one more night to research the plausible magic stored in the rings. She typed back.

**Regina: However, if you don't mind, would you be able to spend one more day with your Grandparents?**

**Henry: Geez Mom, you'd think you two were trying to make a baby. I know I haven't given you the talk yet, but that's not really how it works with two women… **

**Henry: But yeah, I can stay here another night. I'll see you guys at my football game tomorrow then?**

She read the last text over and over again. _Henry? A football player? _She thought back to the festival and remember that he did say the he was the popular quarterback. She just assumed he was being facetious.

**Regina: Yes, we will see you tomorrow. Could you remind me what time your game is at again? I need to make sure I don't schedule any meetings. **

**Henry: 7PM. I also know that Ma might not be able to make it because she's on mid shifts this week.**

**Regina: I will try to see if someone can switch with her, that way we both can be there.**

**Henry: AWESOME! She's missed the last few games, and I know she really wanted to see the championship game! **

**Regina: We wouldn't miss it for the world. **

**Regina: Give us twenty minutes in the loft. I'll text you when were done.**

**Henry: Okay. Just not on my bed please.**

Regina laughed at the last comment, "It seems that our son has inherited your humour. We have twenty minutes or so."

* * *

The two entered the loft and Emma walked over to the space that used to house Mary Margaret's bed. She stared at the door that now divided the room.

Regina glanced around the room, taking in the new design. "Well, I see that the Two Idiots learned how to do some decent interior decorating."

"Awww that almost sounded like a compliment." Emma reached for the doorknob and twisted.

The door swung open. The room was furnished with a full sized twin bed and a smaller child sized bed, it was decorated with posters of exotic cars, dinosaurs and kids toys strewn around the floor. "This must be Henry and Bae's room." Emma's eyes fell on the grate in the middle of the floor.

She began to walk towards it when a sharp pain radiated through her foot. "OW MUTHERFUCKER, WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!" She hissed in pain, dropping to the ground, grabbing at her foot with tears welling up, "WHAT DID I JUST STEP ON?! AN ANGRY SHARK COVERED IN FLAMING SWORDS?! UGHHH."

Regina walked over to her side and inspected and picked up the offending object, "It was a piece of Lego. Stop being over dramatic." She opened the grate and reached in, pulling out a small ornate black box. She turned to the blonde who was still rubbing her foot trying to soothe the pain.

"Would you please open this?"

Emma nodded, she waved her hand over the lock causing it to glow with a faint red colour before popping open. Regina looked inside the box and as suspected, it was empty. She picked up the blonde from the floor and in a flash, both of them were surrounded by a veil of purple smoke.

"What the shit, Regina! I thought we were supposed to be suppressing our magic?!" she looked around her surroundings, "Why are we in your vault? And can you at least poof my shoes here?"

Not hearing a response, she saw the Mayor looking at a series of what she could only describe as small safety deposit boxes. She watched Regina pull out a golden chest from the middle of the wall as it started to glow purple.

"I thought you used a blood lock? Why is it purple?" Emma asked, while putting on the shoes she 'poofed' over herself.

"Because after learning about my mother's questionable past, it seems that blood locks are useless. This spell makes sure that only I or Henry can open it." Waving her hand over the lock, it popped open.

Regina expected the box she kept her heart in to be empty, but instead she discovered a small velvet ring box and a letter folded in thirds inside. Unfolding the paper she sat down on a stone bench nearby, noticing that the date scribbled on the top of the letter was illegible. She began to read:

_Regina,_

_I know this wasn't what you were expecting to find. I'm sorry that I had to do this secretly, and that I technically invaded your personal stuff. But I've asked Henry to place this letter here because I know that if you are reading this, then you are in your vault right now staring at your own heart. Or at least a small piece of it. What that means to me is that you're conflicted, that you need to make sure your heart is still beating in your chest and that this tiny shard of your beautiful soul is still glowing. I assure you that as long as you are alive, this will always glow._

_If you are reading this and it's not in your vault, this means that something has happened to me and Henry has given you this letter. If this is the case, please tell him I love him one last time for me._

_I wanted to tell you that this past year has been amazing, that I never thought we would complement one another so well. I know that we have had our share of arguments but I feel like we have something real here. _

_In the box is the frozen piece of my heart. After what Blue said it could do, I want to make sure it was somewhere safe. I want you to have it. I trust you with it because there is no one I would trust more. _

_I know we haven't talked about what happened with Elsa, and that we understand that we share True Love between each other as we do with Henry. Being a family. Having True Love as a family. While I think this is true with Henry, I think you and I share something more than that._

_Regina you have a beautiful soul and the will of a warrior, you always fight for who you love and you fight fiercely for it. Life has thrown some much at you, and you continue to get up and continue forward. You've shown me nothing but passion in our arguments and compassion in my darkest moments. You have sacrificed yourself countless times for Henry…and for me._

_The day that our hearts froze, you asked me why I would sacrifice myself for the Evil Queen. I told you it was because I wanted you to have your best chance at you happy ending, to be Regina. But that wasn't the only reason I did._

_It was also because I love you._

_I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone._

_I tried to fight it, every day I tried to push those feelings away but every night I just fell in love with you again._

_Your Idiot and maybe True Love,_

_Emma._

"Regina?" Emma walked over as she started to fold the letter, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Regina got up and carefully set the letter back into the box and sealed it, placing it back into the space in the wall that once contained the hearts of so many.

"Do you know where my heart is?" Emma shoved her hands in her back pocket and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

Regina turned to face Emma, her face was softened from the letter with tears welling up in her eyes. She walked slowly towards her, placed a hand on either side of Emma's face and spoke softly.

"Yes."

She looked at her ring as it glowed fiercely with Emma's, a warm feeling spread through the bands and through her chest.

Regina leaned in and kissed her wife passionately, knowing _consciously_ that she was her True Love.

* * *

**AN: for those asking for more smut, please be patient. It will happen when the story calls for it. ;) **  
**Also - Emma was in her socks, because in Canada, we leave our shoes at the door? (someone just asked me about this.)**

**Please please please comment on what you liked / didn't like! I helps me write better and faaaster for the next chapter!**  
**As always, feel free to leave me a message or as me a question on tumblr! (****reighne-sq)**


	11. Chapter 11: Cubed

_Regina turned to face Emma, her face was softened from the letter with tears welling up in her eyes. She walked slowly towards her, placed a hand on either side of Emma's face and spoke softly._

"_Yes."_

_She looked at her ring as it glowed fiercely with Emma's, a warm feeling spread through the bands and through her chest._

_Regina leaned in and kissed her wife passionately, knowing consciously that she was her True Love._

**Chapter 11: Cubed**

"Wow…that was unexpected."

Emma pulled back slightly to catch her breath, taking a second to smile against Regina's lips. The two women held each other close and leaned in once again melting into each other's kiss, languidly moving their mouths against one another. Emma was the first to deepen the connection, gently guiding her tongue against red lips, tilting her head slightly to pull herself closer. Regina pulled herself in, moving her tongue against hers, tying bows and tasting every moment. She guided her hands from her cheeks and wrapped her arms around the Saviour, while the blonde's hands moved around her hips. The two stood there immersed in the feeling and losing track of time, because to them it felt like the entire world stopped spinning.

"Emma…" Regina spoke softly, finally pulling away to break the kiss. She pressed her forehead against hers, breathing deeply. "The piece of you heart that you kept hidden…it's the diamond in my engagement ring."

Emma brushed her nose against Regina's before leaning in one more time to give her a chaste kiss. "Well, I guess this means you literally have a piece of my heart?" She smiled against the former Queen's lips.

"I guess it does." Stealing one last kiss, she picked up the box that Emma sealed the crystal in. "We should put this back where we found it."

They moved apart reluctantly and transported themselves back to the loft.

"So, does this mean that your heart crystal is in my ring?" Emma asked while putting the ornate black box back into the vent.

Regina leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, affectionately watching the Sheriff place the cover back on the vent. "It appears so. Henry had told me a few things about how you gave me your ring, but I have no idea how I gave you mine."

Emma stood up and dusted jeans off, "Well I guess it's gonna be a surprise for me then." She winked at the Mayor and followed her out of the loft.

The two walked in silence to the car, both getting in without a word. They drove for a few minutes before the awkward silence got the best of the Sheriff. "So are we going to talk about what happened in the vault?"

Regina started to spin the rings on her fingers while she stared blankly on the road in front of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to quell the questions running through her mind. _Emma has no idea she's my True Love…she probably still thinks it was just an act of True Love between family…how will I ever be able to tell her? If I tell her, will that alter this future? _She thought about the letter in her vault then took a deep breath and responded to the Sheriff, "No."

"Okay." Emma gave a gentle pat on the brunette's knee before returning her hand to the shifter.

The Mayor was surprised at how swiftly the blonde had conceded to her wishes. She expected sarcasm, or incessant questions or teasing, but she did nothing.

"Hey, I know that look," Emma's voice broke through the silence again, "I'm not bugging you about this because I know you have a lot to think about. We'll talk about it when you're ready." She turned to her for a moment and smiled, "So… wanna grab dinner? Because I'm pretty sure my stomach is trying to eat my intestines."

* * *

Emma rushed to the door so she could hold it open before Regina could get to it, swinging it open causing the bell to ring.

"Oh geez, can you guys not be so adorable?" Ruby gave a wolfish grin, "Let me get your usual table cleaned up." She sashayed over to the table and began to wipe it down.

The waitress who once wore crop tops, short skirts and a heavy layer of make-up was gone. Emma leaned to Regina and whispered, "Well, it looks like she took a page out of your guide to sexifying pantsuits, eh? I guess she's taking the whole managing the diner thing seriously." They both looked over at the wolf who now wore a well fit pair of charcoal grey slacks, a white v neck top and a simple blazer to match.

With a final swipe, she was done cleaning off the table, "Here you guys go! Did you want your usual orders?"

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Regina sat gingerly into the booth while Emma flopped down unceremoniously. The Mayor looked around the diner noting that there were a few eyes staring their way. _Of course people in this town would still love to gossip_. "I believe we should apply the brunch rules to this dinner, don't you agree, _darling_?"

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow quizzically then followed the Mayor's line of sight around the diner noticing the stares of the town gossips. She reached over the table taking Regina's hand in hers and started to brush her thumb over the back of it. "Why of course, _honey_, I think that is best. No talking about work or anything like that. Just you, me, and whatever I just ordered."

Regina leaned her face in her free hand that was propped up with an elbow on the table. She continued to let Emma gently caress her other hand, causing the diamond to start to shimmer and warmth beginning to build in her heart again. The two of them sat for a few minutes in companionable silence before Emma broke the silence once again.

"Have you ever been cubed?" She moved slightly to intertwine their fingers together pulling her wife's hand closer and brushing her lips across tanned knuckles.

Regina blushed and let out a small chuckle at the action, "I can't say I have, dear Sheriff, what exactly is being 'Cubed'?"

"It's sort of a test, and you kinda have to use a bit of imagination." Emma began to talk with excitement, "But if you wanna be cubed, you have to promise me that you will say the first thing that comes to your head. You can't overthink your answers, and you also can't question the validity of my questions or requests."

"This better not be some ploy to try and extract information from me, Sheriff" the brunette replied wryly, "Because you know very well that I prefer _other_ methods for that."

"Hey calm your tits you two, not in front of the children." The wolf returned, holding the plates of food while she motioned her chin over to a table with a young family. "If you really can't wait till you get home, I can get Granny to comp you a room in the B&B. Just don't break any lamps this time?" She placed the food in front of the two women, "Roasted chicken with salad, light dressing for you, Regina. And for you Emma, grilled salmon with steamed veggies, no salt."

The two pulled their hands apart and moved them from the centre of the table. Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw her food, "Uh, thanks Rubes." _What the hell has future me been ordering? This looks like the diet of an 80 year old woman…ugh._

"You're very welcome; how's the blood pressure doing now anyways? Better?" Ruby placed a gentle pat on the blonde's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah it's getting better." Emma smiled back, "All this healthy food has helped sooo much that I feel like I'm five years younger!"

Regina silently kicked her under the table.

Ruby placed two glasses of water on the table, "That's great, Emma, so does that mean you'll finally join me and Madam Mayor over here during the next Boston Marathon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Rubes." Emma reached for the salt shaker but Regina knocked it out of her hand and placed it onto Ruby's tray.

"Well, let me know if you guys need anything else." The waitress stifled a laugh and walked back behind the counter, leafing through ledgers.

Regina looked over at the blonde's plate, "I told you that your diet would be your undoing. Keep this in mind for future reference because I will not have my wife succumb to heart disease." She paused for a moment, realizing what she had just said.

"Alright, so are you ready to be cubed?" Emma asked while spearing a few slices of zucchini on her fork, "You can back out y'know, if you don't feel like you can handle it."

Not one to back down from a challenge Regina ceded, "Alright, cube me."

The Sheriff shoved the fork in her mouth, only wincing slightly at the taste before swallowing. "Alright I want you to close your eyes and picture a desert. It could be large or small, hilly whatever…"

Regina knit her eyebrows together, "What does this ha—"

"Nuh-uh," the blonde interrupted, "No questions allowed. You just gotta trust me…so where was I? Right! Close your eyes and imagine your desert, got it?"

The brunette nodded, her eyes pressed closed.

Emma waved her hand in front of Regina a few times making sure her eyes were actually closed, "Okay, now I want you to picture a cube, is it large? Small? What is it made of?"

Regina took a moment to think, "It is a fairly large cube, probably five feet on all sides, it has a metal frame but the sides are made of glass. It is hollow on the inside."

The blonde nodded at her answer, "Hmmm, interesting…now I want you to picture a ladder, same questions, how big is it? What is it made of? How many steps? And where is it in relation to the cube?"

She took a deep breath in contemplation, "It's new, brand new and it's made of metal. It's not very tall, about 6 steps and it's leaning against the cube but it's a little too heavy for it. It's causing it to crack under the weight."

"Now picture a horse. What colour is it? Where is it in relation to the cube and the ladder? Is it a large horse?"

She was certain she would picture Rocinante, but the image of the horse was different from her horse from so long ago, "It's… a white stallion with a blonde mane, it's a little bigger than the cube, and the horse is beside the cube. The ladder is leaning against the horse now as if the horse is relieving the weight so the cube doesn't break."

Emma leaned back in the bench surprised by the answers so far. "Oh wow…interesting….only two more questions. I want you to picture a storm hitting the desert, how does the ladder, the cube and the horse react?"

The brunette furrowed her brows for a moment, "The ladder has fallen over, but the horse seems to be protecting the cube from getting damaged by the sandstorm. The horse is unaffected from the storm."

Emma smiled at the answer and continued, "Last question. I want you to picture flowers. How many are there? How did they react to the storm? What do they look like?"

"There are three flowers, two identical in height, however one is blue and the other is red, and there is a taller flower, it looks like an orange lily. The flowers have only bloomed after the storm has passed." She let out an exasperated sigh, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

Regina opened her eyes to see a blushing Saviour across from her, she took a sip from her glass of water on the table. "Why are you blushing? Those questions seemed awkward and irrelevant. But then again, it is probably meant to symbolize your thought process." She pushed her fork into a few leaves on her plate and began to eat.

"Actually, I think I've learned a lot about you." Emma shoved a piece of salmon into her mouth, "Sho…thish ish a—"

"Please finish chewing before you speak, dear." Regina chided.

Emma shied a bit before she gulped at her food and drank a bit of water to wash the bland taste down her throat. "So this is an ancient Sufi personality test. The cube represents yourself, the ladder is your friends, the horse is… well the horse represents your partner, the storm is how you perceive and handle turbulence in your life."

Regina's mouth gaped open as she recalled the answers she had given the Sheriff, comparing it to the new information of what they symbolized. She thought about the accuracy of the cube, how despite being held together well, it was cracking at the sides. The ladder as her friends, how it was a new concept to her, and that she was also buckling under the pressure. The horse, _Emma_, and how she was hell bent on protecting her through any storm they had to weather together and supporting her with her new friends.

"I see," she thought for a moment, "What about the flowers? What are they supposed to represent?"

Emma looked away to the side for a moment before returning her gaze to Regina's. "Your children."

Regina flinched, but regained her composure putting up walls. "Well I'm glad it was just a silly game then, although there is no truth in it."

"Oh come on Regina! There is totally a bit of truth in it. It wouldn't have survived thousands of years if the test didn't work a little bit." Emma smiled at her, reaching out with both hands to hold hers, "Regina, I believe there is a speck of truth and possibility in every word you said."

She pulled her hands away, "Miss Swan, it was a game, don't look into it to deeply."

Emma chuckled a bit then leaned back against the booth, "Alright I won't. Maybe this just means there is a literally a white horse in the stables waiting for you."

"WHAT?! Miss Swan, I certainly hope you did not get a white _horse_ for me for our anniversary!" Regina practically yelped, prompting her to lower her voice to avoid making a scene.

"No of course not, _pookie,_ I just wanted to see your reaction." Emma responded with a cheeky tone.

The brunette rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Parfois, je crois vraiment que tu es une idiote…"

"Yours," Emma replied as she smiled back at her.

Regina froze, caught off guard from the response. "Wait, you understood what I said?"

Swallowing another piece of salmon the blonde snickered a little bit, "Honestly, no. I just heard 'idiot' and figured that was the appropriate response. What were you speaking anyways? Spanish?"

"French, actually." She responded after daintily taking the last few bites on her plate.

"Huh…for some reason I always pictured you speaking Spanish." Her cheeks reddened a little, "Like you have the look for it, before the curse broke I honestly thought you were part Hispanic or something."

"And _I_ thought you were the type to have a half broken guitar singing songs like 'Falling Slowly' while travelling the country by train with your stray cat." Regina leaned forward a little with a smirk drawn across her lips, "Because _I_ always thought you had the look for it."

Emma leaned in close, her eyes darting to her lips, "Oh? And what look is that, Madam Mayor?"

Regina moved an inch towards the blonde, "Well it—"

The Mayor's phone began to ring, Emma recognized it as the Victory Fanfare from Final Fantasy VII. The screen lit up with a picture of a teenaged Henry holding Charming's sword with apples skewered on it earning another sigh from the brunette. "You two will probably continue to wreak havoc on my phone for years to come." She slid her finger across the screen, "Hi Henry."

"_Hey Mom, Gram wanted me to ask you if you wanted cookies? We're baking some with Little Uncle right now, so she just wants to know if she should make more. She said she's making your favourite: white chocolate macadamia."_

Regina was startled at her former nemesis' considerations, "Oh, yes that would be wonderful. Please tell your Grandmother thank you."

"_Sure thing! Oh, I almost forgot, I ran into Mother Superior today. She was hoping you could drop by the convent sometime soon. Since the town officially bought the convent from Mr. Gold, she wanted to talk to you about the restoration project that you have planned." _

"I will, thank you for reminding me, Henry."

"_No problem. Love you guys."_

"We love you too, Henry."

She tapped the end call button and looked back at the Sheriff, "Well, I guess I have some research to do tomorrow at the office."

"What about?" Emma tossed a few bills onto the table and slid out of the booth.

Regina got up from the table, "I have a project regarding the restoration of the convent." She looked over to the main counter and gave a nod of thanks to Ruby, before turning her attention back to the Sheriff, "I have a meeting with 'Mother Superior' tomorrow."

"Oh right, we have to go back to work tomorrow. I always get spoiled by long weekends," Emma offered her hand to Regina, who took it in return. The two walked out of the diner and back to the car hand in hand.

Emma pulled the passenger side door open for the Mayor. "How chivalrous of you, Sheriff." Regina acknowledged her with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well a woman like you should be treated like a _Queen_." She snarked back, earning her a playful smack on the forearm.

* * *

"Hey why are you still up?" Regina tied her grey silk robe around her waist as she walked over to the couch in the study.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you." Emma looked up at the brunette with one of her infamous puppy-eyed smiles. "I was slightly worried that some magical barrier would shock you until you woke up or something."

"No you didn't wake me, I just noticed you weren't in bed." She moved to the front of the couch and sat beside her wife pressing close to her, "I…slightly missed you."

Emma shifted slightly, pretending to be hurt, "Oh just slightly? I see how it is."

Regina pursed her lips, "You know what I mean. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, it's about the cube thing earlier." The blonde leaned forward and picked up the glass of scotch she had on the table. She took a sip. "And I was also thinking about the fact that we've been married here for a year…and we have no memories of it."

"We'll find a way to figure this all out." Regina motioned for the glass and took a sip after Emma handed it over, placing it back onto the table.

"Yeah, but I should tell you…I'm a disaster." She looked over at the brunette with melancholy eyes, "I—I keep thinking, what if we can't go back? I know I promised you we'd find a way, but we haven't really gotten anywhere have we? It's not that I don't want all of _this_, but I wish I could have lived those years with you." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I—I don't want to take your choices away from you. I want you to fall in love with me, not because of some curse or spell or whatever this is, I want you to fall in love with me because we spent those years together. That we fought and lived side by side, that we overcame every obstacle thrown at us. That you opened your door every time I screwed up and that I would bring you dinner when I knew you were working late. I want my heart to jump every time I hear your key in the door, and I want to make you smile every time you walk into the room." Emma took both of Regina's hands and held them tight in her own, "I want to be there when I ask you out on our first date, I want to be there when I can't figure out how to propose to you, and I want to be there if you say yes."

"Emma..." Regina brought her wife's hands to her lips placed a gentle kiss on each one, "Even if we can't find our way home, I want to be here with you. We could make new memories, we can find new milestones to reach. We can start a family…"

"Regina…I…" Emma began to speak, her voice cracking at the tears that began to slip away from her eyes, "I…I can't have children anymore…after Henry…there were complications."

The brunette pulled her into a tight embrace, "We'll figure this out. I'm here with you and I want to be here ….always."

The first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon through the window of the study, lighting the sky with a growing blanket of orange. Regina pulled away slightly from Emma, placing a comforting kiss onto her forehead. "Here, come with me." She got up from the couch and held out her hand which Emma took. Regina led her through the house and into the backyard.

She sat on the steps of the deck, motioning for Emma to sit beside her. "This side of the house faces east. There's not much to look at except for a few fields, but it does have the most amazing view of the sky."

Emma sat down beside her and the two women watched the sunrise over the clear Maine sky.

* * *

**AN: WOW! Over 350 Kudos on AO3 and over 400 Follows on FFN! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Oh and happy Canada Day to my fellow Canucks, may your day be filled with craft beer, Tim Horton's and maple syrup.**

**Thanks Guest Reviewer for pointing out the masculine/feminine error with my french - *blushes* I'm really only conversational (also it's Canadian French sooo...)**

**We're about halfway through the fic right now. As always I love to hear what you liked/didn't like about the chapter! I LOOOOVE REVIEWS they make me super happy and motivate me to write more! Please feel free to say hi to me on tumblr! (****reighne-sq**) I loooove questions and comments there too!


	12. Chapter 12: Patrol Duty

**AN: A little angsty last chapter, this one is way more fluffy! Also good job to Reviewer 1shanelle on FFN who caught the subtle nod to Layla and Tala in the last chapter!**

_The first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon through the window of the study, lighting the sky with a growing blanket of orange. Regina pulled away slightly from Emma, placing a comforting kiss onto her forehead. "Here, come with me." She got up from the couch and held out her hand which Emma took. Regina led her through the house and into the backyard._

_She sat on the steps of the deck, motioning for Emma to sit beside her. "This side of the house faces east. There's not much to look at except for a few fields, but it does have the most amazing view of the sky."_

_Emma sat down beside her and the two sat in silence as they watched the sunrise over the clear Maine sky._

**Chapter 12: Patrol Duty**

"Sheriff Mills?" A man's voice echoed through the station, "Excuse me…Sheriff Mills?"

The man continued to speak but Emma was busy reading the newspaper while chewing on an apple that Regina forced her to eat.

* * *

_Emma rushed down the stairs while she was swishing mouthwash and hastily fastening her green button up top. She rinsed out her mouth in the kitchen sink, and began to look around the room trying to locate her badge and keys when an apple was pushed into her view._

"_Eat this, you didn't get much sleep last night." Regina placed it on the kitchen counter along with the Sheriff's badge, keys and wallet._

_Emma finished buttoning up her top and picked up the items on the counter, leaving the apple behind. "Regina, seriously, I'll be fine with getting something from Granny's."_

"_What? A bear claw and diabetes?" Regina reached over and straightened out the blonde's collar, "Yes, Miss Swan, that definitely sounds like the breakfast of champions."_

"_Alright, alright," she picked up the apple, "Happy?"_

"_Yes, very much so."_

* * *

"Sheriff Mills!" The man cleared his throat then sneezed loudly before it finally hit her.

"Oh right! Yes, that's me!" She looked up and saw a familiar face, "Mr. Clark? How can I help you?"

"Well, some kids are loitering around my shop! I thought you said you'd do something about it?! I had to close early because I'm _sure_ they're up to no good!" He sneezed again, barely getting his handkerchief to his nose in time.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Let me get this straight; you closed your shop because you _think_ that something might happen? Have the kids given you any concrete reason for you to feel like this? And just to make this clear, hanging around Main Street doesn't count."

"Well you need to do your job! I've been sending you a complaint about this for weeks!" He slammed his hands down onto her desk, "And don't think I won't report you just because you're married to the Mayor. Everyone else might think that she's changed but to me she's still an _Evil Bitch_."

Emma stood from her desk, although she was only a few inches taller, she practically towered over him. "I'll look into the kids loitering, but I won't take you talking about my wife or the Mayor this way. And if you even _think_ about questioning how I do my job again, I will personally make sure you can never drive even a single mile over the speed limit without getting a ticket."

Visibly cowering, the dwarf turned on his heel and rushed out the door nearly bumping into David on his way out.

"Well he looks like he might cry." David sent out a smirk as he crossed the room towards the Sheriff, "Did he sneeze in your porridge this morning? Oh wait, he didn't. Because your wife told me this to give to you." He handed Emma a brown paper bag and sat down at the desk in front of hers.

"Thanks?" She grabbed the bag and set it on her desk and as she opened it she found a small container with a yellow post-it note attached.

_Emma,_

_I know that your bottomless pit of a stomach would not be able to function on a single piece of fruit. David came by the house a little after you left to drop off the cookies from last night. I asked him to bring this to you. I will be at the office if you need me._

_-Regina_

Emma smiled to herself as she pulled the note from the container and stuck it on her desk. She opened it to reveal a full breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon and toast and two of the cookies that Mary Margaret had made.

"Regina also told me to tell you that the bacon is extremely low sodium, made of turkey and has not 'been rolled around in artery constricting fat'. I think what she means is that she has baked it instead?" David pulled a chair back and sat in the desk in front of hers.

The Sheriff picked up a strip of bacon between her thumb and index finger and crunched down, "Hmm, it's pretty good, wanna try?" He shook his head as she grabbed a piece of toast and dipped it into the yolks of the eggs, "Hey thanks for switching shifts with me, I really wanted to go to Henry's game tonight."

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for my little girl." He ruffled her hair while she tried to bat his hand away, "By the way, thanks for getting the shooting range built, not to mention hiring an actual squad of officers. Now that Storybrooke is filled with almost everyone from the Enchanted Forest, we needed more man power to deal with the population increase."

Emma raked her hands through her tresses and smoothed out her hair, "Well even though we're pretty awesome, I thought it would benefit us to not be the only two officers in a growing city."

"On that note, I need to go on patrol." He opened a small lockbox on Emma's desk, "I'll take squad car 4 and Phoebus is riding with me today. I'll see you in a few hours to switch patrols."

_I guess my project worked out, this place is running like an actual police department._ "Sure thing, but I think I might have to deal with Mr. Clark first."

Emma finished her breakfast and packed the container back into the bag. She looked at the sticky note on her desk but couldn't bring herself up to throw it out. She picked it up and opened the top drawer of her desk when several loose pieces of yellow paper caught her eye. Emma reached in, pulled out the small stack of papers and leafed through them. To her surprise, the stack of papers were several sticky notes that Regina had written to her over time. She began to read through each one.

_Emma,_

_I had to go into the office a little early today. I didn't want to wake you, lunch is in the fridge. Do not switch lunches with Henry, he will tell me. Don't forget to take your blood pressure medication which is on the nightstand._

_Love,_

_Regina_

* * *

_Emma,_

_Your budget report is due next week. No, you cannot get an extension. And to address your question last night in bed, you cannot write my name under the 'items spent' column._

_Love always,_

_Regina_

* * *

_Emma,_

_Your parents asked if we could watch Neal for the weekend. I am fine with it, so let your mother know if you want to babysit him this weekend. Henry won't be able to since he is going away with his friends to the cottage. Also please thank her for the biscotti she had baked for us. _

_Yours,_

_Regina_

* * *

_Emma,_

_I know you are working hard on the string of arsons in the city. I missed you last night and wish you didn't have to work overnight. I asked Ruby to bring you your favourite meal from the diner. _

_Don't work too hard,_

_Regina_

Emma couldn't help but feel how much this Regina loved her, she wondered how their dynamic changed so much in the last 5 years. Picking up the last note Emma's heart leaped out of her chest.

_Emma,_

_I hope you have a good day at work. I love you._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Regina_

Emma gently placed the notes back into her desk but kept the last one in her hand. She noticed a picture frame on her desk which contained a photo of her and Regina both in elegant wedding dresses. In the photo Emma had her lips pressed to her wife's cheek while both of them held onto the bouquet of light blue and lavender flowers between them. Emma stuck the note onto the bottom of the photo and smiled to herself. For the first time she felt a warmth travel through her hand as she looked down at her ring, it began to glow with a faint purple.

She picked up her phone and began to type out a message:

**Emma: Hey.**

**Regina: Hey? Do you have a reason for interrupting me?**

**Emma: I just wanted to thank you for breakfast, it was delicious!**

**Regina: You're welcome. **

**Emma: So are we supposed to just do our jobs as normal?**

**Regina: Yes, give me one moment.**

A few minutes passed and Emma's phone began to vibrate on the table with a flattering picture of the Mayor smiling into the camera. She picked up the phone and tapped the 'answer' button.

"Miss me already?"

"_Oh yes, apparently we're the type of couple who needs to be in each other's business at all times like some co-dependant entity." _Emma could hear the sarcasm dripping from the Mayor's tone, "_I called to tell you that yes you should be doing your job. It seems that, like our personal situation, we have some subconscious knowledge regarding our jobs. You should be fine, just go about your day. You are quite the hard worker now; I was looking through some of your reports and they are quite impressive….Sheriff Mills."_

Emma sighed as she looked at the placard on her desk with the words 'SHERIFF E.S. MILLS' engraved on it. "I would really like to know why I decided to use your name, not that I really mind. It looks way more badass than Swan."

"_Well, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Perhaps it's because Swan was also too much of an ironic statement and you jumped ship as soon as you could."_

The station phone began to ring, signalling the emergency line.

"Hey I gotta get that. I hope you have a good day at work."

"_Thank you. I will call you after my meeting with Mother Superior. Have a good shift, Sheriff."_

She locked her cellphone and answered the station's emergency line, "Storybrooke Police Department, Sheriff Sw—Mills speaking." She paused for a moment, listening to the panicked pharmacy owner on the other end of the line, "...Yes Mr. Clark, I already told you I will look into it….no, it is not a priority….I will notify the patrols to see if someone is in the area, until then it is up to you if you want to reopen your shop. For future reference, please only call this line in case of emergencies."

"Was that Tom again?" Tinkerbelle walked into the station and placed her hoodie on the coat rack, "You better head over there, you know him, he'll just keep calling."

Tinkerbelle looked the same, except that her hair was cut short in an asymmetrical bob that suited her surprisingly well. She was wearing a dark blue button up dress shirt trimmed with black, a clip on tie and a bullet proof vest over top finished with a badge pinned to her chest. _State of Maine uniforms? Damn I got serious._

Emma stood from her desk and grabbed the set of keys labeled 'Sheriff, Squad car 1', "Alright I'll head over there now, can you hold down the fort?"

"Of course, you know I can!"

With a quick nod, the Sheriff walked into the change room, put on her patrol uniform and headed out of the station.

* * *

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Emma was precariously perched on the top step of the ladder she had leaning against the tree, "Come on, I've already gotten into a fight with the dwarf, I don't want to get into a fight with Granny too…have you seen her with a crossbow?"

She reached a little further trying to coax the orange tabby to come her way, "I have snacks?" She held out the treat to the feline.

"You know I would rather you not try to coerce me with such offending treats. That, is for a _dog_, yes?" The tabby sat on its haunches and looked disinterested at the Sheriff, before continuing in what sounded like a Spanish accent, "You tell Granny that I am not willing to come back until she has gotten that wolf spayed."

_Oh god seriously? Is that Puss in Boots? _Emma realized that there were more Enchanted Forest characters that she knew about, "Are you talking about Ruby? Cause I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want to get spayed. I know she enjoys her lady bits a little too much sometimes." She reached a little further, accidentally knocking over the ladder. What she lacked in finesse she made up for in reflexes, she grabbed onto the branch preventing herself from falling eight feet to the ground.

"UGH WHY?!" She hoisted herself up and straddled the branch before she leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Are you happy? I could've fallen to my death! My whole life flashed before my eyes… I haven't even tried a decent Eskimo pie yet." She looked over at the cat and sighed, "What exactly are you fighting with Granny about?"

"Well she was supposed to let me stay in a room at the bed and breakfast in exchange for my family's secret recipe for Empanadas." He walked over and whispered in the blonde's ear, "But then the wolf came and chased me around the woods for an hour yesterday."

Emma pictured Ruby, human Ruby, chasing the cat around before she understood that it was the beginning of wolf's time on Friday. "Look can we make a deal? Cause according to the paperwork Granny gave me, she technically is your owne—er I mean guardian."

He stood on his back legs and polished his paws on his chest, "Well, there may be one thing that we can trade for my most precious of recipes." He leered at the blonde, "I want your wife's apple cake recipe, complete with the caramel sauce she makes…it is not…regular sauce, yes?"

Emma looked at the sky and thought about the cake recipe the feline was talking about. She remembered Mary Margaret talking about how amazing it was and that she has been asking for the recipe since _before_ the curse broke. "I doubt that, that's her secret recipe apparently."

She looked back at the cat only to see him holding its little cavalier hat in his paws, looking up with big watery eyes. _Where the hell did the hat come from?_ She tried to look away but was instantly wooed by the intense cuteness of the cat, "Okay fine! But I can only ask her, there's no guarantees."

"Good, that is more than I can ask for." He jumped from the branch and onto the ground below the Sheriff and put his hat on with a flourish, "I shall see you and your wife in a day's time for the recipe. Good day Sheriff Mills."

"Wha…wait!" Emma slumped against the trunk as she watched the cat disappear into the distance. _There goes getting out of this mess without anyone knowing about it._ She reached for her radio strapped to her shoulder, "Attention Squad Car 4, Squad Car 1 requesting assistance at the North East corner of Main and Richmond. Not an emergency….bring a ladder."

* * *

Regina sifted through her files, thanking the gods that she kept detailed notes on all her ongoing projects; before long, hours passed as she continued to take detailed notes of her project with the convent and the Blue Fairy. A gentle knock broke the silence at the door, "Mayor Mills, your one o'clock is here."

Regina looked at her schedule, "Ashley, dear, I don't seem to have a one o'clock appointment written down in my schedule. Can you remind me as to who it is?"

Ashley laughed genuinely then winked, "_Riiight,_ I'll just send her in now. It's not like you don't have this meeting every Monday, Madam Mayor. I'm going to go on my lunch. See you at 2!"

As Ashley left the room, Emma walked in holding a paper bag and two to-go cups of coffee. Regina looked the Sheriff over, shifting slightly from the apparent arousal that was rising in her body while she eyed the uniform she was wearing.

"Aaaand lunch is served!" The blonde placed the two cups of coffee and the paper bag on the marble table at the side of the room then crossed over to sit in front of the Mayor's desk. She removed her black bullet proof vest placing it gently on the chair beside her. Regina unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, uncrossing and crossing her legs on the opposite side while pressing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure that was building.

"Is there any reason why you decided to be here, Miss Swan? As much as I appreciate the effort, we didn't plan to have lunch together." Regina averted her gaze and began to mindlessly straighten out the stack of papers on her desk.

Emma held out her phone and pulled up the calendar app, "Yeah we did, apparently every Monday for the last two years." She tapped on the blocked segment in the calendar labeled 'Mayor's Office Mondays'.

She looked over the details of the appointment in the blonde's phone, not even trying to hide the smile that it caused. "I have a lot to take care of at this moment, but I guess I can take an hour to have lunch."

Regina stood up and grabbed the food from the table, bringing it back over to her desk. She sat down and took another examining look at the Sheriff, "Why exactly are you wearing a uniform? I thought you were the type to try and 'fight the system' everywhere you went." She removed a wrapped sandwich from the bag and handed it over to the blonde.

"I apparently made it mandatory to wear a uniform while on patrol, y'know to make it more professional. I figured it would help since we actually have a police _force_ in the city now and it's actually something I was going to propose at the next town meeting before we woke up married." She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, "Itsh not like you have shome weird fetish to shee me in uniform." She swallowed her food and shot the Mayor a sultry look despite the bags under her eyes from watching the early morning sunrise.

Regina began to blush as she felt a wave of arousal flutter in the pit of her stomach. She opened the container of chicken salad that was in front of her, and began to eat. "So Sheriff, how was your day so far?"

"Well you know the usual, I was fighting crime, saving cats and walking old ladies across the street. Oh and Puss in Boots apparently is here and wants your apple cake recipe."

"Absolutely not." The Mayor flicked her hand in dismissal, "If that feline is here, tell him he still owes me for convincing that insufferable donkey to shut up."

Emma laughed, "Well he is coming over for dinner tomorrow apparently, maybe we can work something out?" She tapped the badge on her chest and smiled seductively, noticing that the Mayor was shifting from side to side and pressing her legs together. _I totally called it, she loves a woman in uniform. Total badge bunny._ Emma loosened her tie a little (she knew she should be wearing a clip on but she couldn't find it at the station), then began to unfasten the first few buttons on her shirt. "I'm still trying to get used to wearing this thing."

Regina swallowed audibly and moved to sit on the edge of her chair, "I think it suits you. And I agree that the uniforms will provide a level of professionalism that was lacking in the department prior."

Trying to regain some decorum, she closed the lid of the salad she was eating and turned the monitor as far as she could on her desk to face both of them. "It looks like my meeting with Mother Superior is regarding converting the convent into a teaching facility. This will help the new inhabitants of Storybrooke with establishing a new identity here and learning basic facts of the country and other important information. We will provide glamour spells to those who were brought over from the second curse who still are in their non-human forms, such as Puss in Boots. The only thing I find off with this is that I was already working on this project in our Storybrooke. That means we've only begun to break ground five years later?" She began to pull up blueprints and agreements on the screen.

"Well it was a really big project and I remember you had to try to purchase the building from Gold. With all his contracts and fine prints it must've taken a lot longer than you thought." Emma got up and rounded the desk to try to get a better look at the blueprints, "Oh wow, these are amazing, this is the first time I've seen your plans in detail, Regina." She turned to look at the brunette whose face was completely flushed and eyes a little glazed over. Emma looked at her surroundings and realized she was situated between the Mayor's chair and the desk.

Emma noticed the brunette was trying to advert her eyes, but returned them every so often to dart over her figure. _Oh this is interesting…I see the tables have turned from for all those times she tried to seduce me when I first became Sheriff._ The blonde turned to face the Mayor fully and leaned back onto the desk. She crossed her arms at her chest and squeezed them together causing her breasts to pop as best she could without giving away her intentions. She lowered her voice to a growl, "So, Madam Mayor, what exactly did you want to do for the last fifteen minutes of this lunch break?"

_I would like to push you on the desk and fuck you senseless._ "I think we should discuss the constant calls I keep getting from the dwarf with the nose infection." The Mayor moved a hand from the arm rest of her chair and began to run her index finger subconsciously across her bottom lip. "He tells me that you don't know how to do your job, _Sheriff."_

Emma scoffed with a laugh deep in her throat, "I think you and I both know that I know how to do my job." She leaned in close, "And I know how to do it _very_ well."

Regina parted her lips and breathed heavily, she felt goose bumps rise on her skin at the proximity. She placed her hands on the Sheriff's hips. uncrossed her legs and pulled her between them. Emma leaned forward, steading herself with a hand on the back of the Mayor's chair. She moved closer and pressed her lips against red ones, quickly parting them to deepen the kiss. Regina let a quiet moan leave her lips as she stroked her tongue against the blonde's.

She untucked the Sheriff's shirt and ran her hands underneath the fabric caressing over the smooth skin of her stomach. "Emma…" She mewled in pleasure against her lips before reluctantly breaking the kiss and moving her hands away, "We…I'm not quite ready for this, I'm sorry for instigating."

Emma pulled away a bit and looked directly in her eyes, "It's okay, I'm sorry I'm so hard to resist." She leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the Mayors lips, "You know I don't mind waiting." She walked over to the front of the desk as she unbuckled her belt and began to tuck her shirt back in. Winking at the Mayor, who she knew was staring at her, she buttoned up her shirt and straightened her tie before picking up her vest and fastening tight to her body. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and nodded at her wife with playful professionalism.

"Mayor Mills."

"Sheriff Swan."

Emma tapped the name embroidered on her vest, "That would be Sheriff Mills, Madam Mayor." She walked over to the brunette one more time and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you at home around 6?"

"Yes, don't be late. We have our son's football game to attend." Regina smiled against her lips.

Emma smiled back before leaving the room.

* * *

**AN: This was really fun to write! It looks like our girls are getting comfy with each other~! As per usual, please let me know what you liked and didn't like! I love feedback and I always take your suggestions into consideration when I'm writing! Such as the Guest Review on AO3 mentioning that the last chapter felt a little too angsty! So I made sure there was some good light hearted humour in this chapter!**

**I LOVE COMMENTS! AND I LOVE QUESTIONS ON TUMBLR! (****reighne-sq**


	13. Chapter 13: Blue Monday

**AN: A few questions were asked about the police uniform that Emma was wearing. I did look up the Maine State Trooper uniform and really didn't like the look for our leading lady. I based the uniform on my city's police force (which is Toronto) because I think our uniforms are BADASS. Seriously. If you've ever watched Rookie Blue, they are wearing the EXACT uniform for the Toronto Police (because that's where the show is set).**

**As always no beta and Canadian spelling.**

* * *

_She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and nodded at her wife with playful professionalism._

"_Mayor Mills."_

"_Sheriff Swan."_

_Emma tapped the name embroidered on her vest, "That would be Sheriff Mills, Madam Mayor." She walked over to the brunette one more time and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you at home around 6?"_

"_Yes, don't be late. We have our son's football game to attend." Regina smiled against her lips._

_Emma smiled back before leaving the room._

**Chapter 13: Blue Monday**

It was a long drive to the convent, not by distance, but the absolute distain the Mayor had for the Fairies made the trip uncomfortable and tiresome. The entire drive over she reminded herself to try and play nice with the wand waving pests, but her resolve was wearing thin. Needing the caffeine boost, she parked on the street across from the building and grabbed a quick espresso and a small piece of baklava from "Abis Mal's Arabic Coffeehouse".

She looked at her watch which read 3:45pm. _Well this is just great, I'm still fifteen minutes ahead of time_. She sat at a table on the patio of the small shop, pulled out her phone and started a new text to her wife.

**Regina: If I hypothetically set a nun on fire, would that count as a criminal offense or a sacrifice to the gods?**

After she sent the message she noticed a string of messages that were filed under the Saviours name, which was apparently still saved as 'Sheriff Emma Sexytimes Swan'; a self-given name that the blonde had stored in her phone a few weeks ago. She opened the text thread.

**Wednesday June 4****th**

[8:12 AM] Emma: Have you seen my blue leather jacket? I can't find it anywhere in the house

[8:15 AM] Regina: Did you check the first floor closet?

[9:02 AM] Emma: Got it!

[9:54 AM] Regina: Sorry about the delay, I was in a meeting. Was it there?

[9:56 AM] Emma: Nope, it was with the dry cleaning. I forgot I got it conditioned at the cleaners. IT'S SO SOFT NOW

[9:59 AM] Regina: Was it necessary to send me a video of you rubbing your face on your jacket?

[10:01 AM] Emma: Yes, there was no other way to convey the softness of the jacket

[10:01 AM] Regina: Idiot.

[10:02 AM] Emma: You love me

[10:02 AM] Regina: With all my heart.

**Thursday June 5****th**

[12:31 PM] Emma: Hey

[12:33 PM] Regina: Hey? I see our tax dollars are hard at work.

[12:34 PM] Emma: Wouldn't you like to know ;)

[12:37 PM] Regina: …be at my office in 10 minutes.

[12:37 PM] Emma: I thought that was only on Mondays

[12:40 PM] Regina: You now have 7 minutes.

**Monday, June 9****th**

[11:41 AM] Regina: Have you arrived in Augusta yet?

[11:46 AM] Emma: Yeah I just got here. Miss me already?

[11:47 AM] Regina: Of course, this Monday just isn't the same without you.

[11:48 AM] Emma: Well I guess you just need to close your eyes and think of me

[11:48 AM] Regina: Who says I haven't already?

[12:41 PM] Regina: I see I've left you speechless.

[12:42 PM] Emma: Madam Mayor, I may or may not have spilled my cocoa all over the Augusta Chief of Police after reading that text

[12:44 PM] Regina: Tell him to send me the bill, I will apologize to him personally, on behalf of Storybrooke.

[12:45 PM] Emma: Love you!

**Wednesday, June 11****th**

[7:02 PM] Regina: I love you.

[7:04 PM] Emma: I love you too. Why the sudden text? I just got off the phone with you an hour ago?

[7:04 PM] Regina: I didn't think I needed a reason

[7:05 PM] Emma: You don't. Je t'aime

[7:06 PM] Regina: Moi aussi.

[7:06 PM] Regina: Before I forget, your parents will be having dinner with us on Friday night at 7 for our anniversary.

[7:08 PM] Emma: IT'S THIS FRIDAY?!

[7:19 PM] Emma: Regina? I was just joking! I would never forget out anniversary!

[7: 24 PM] Regina: You just saved your red jacket from suffering a tragic end.

**Thursday, June 12****th**

[8:36 AM] Regina: Well aren't you just the charmer.

[8:40 AM] Emma: What do you mean?

[8:42 AM] Regina: Well I went outside to pick a few apples from the tree and found a new sapling in the yard.

[8:45 AM] Emma: Really? Must've been the Apple tree elves. Those coy bastards.

[8:46 AM] Regina: Well, I guess I'll need to thank them properly when I seem them.

[8:47 AM] Emma: As long as I get to watch.

**Friday, June 13****th**

[12:00 AM] Emma: Happy Anniversary, Regina. I miss you and can't wait to come home and celebrate.

[12:00 AM] Regina: Happy Anniversary, my love. I miss you too, I'll see you tonight.

[12:01 AM] Emma: I love you.

[12:01 AM] Regina: I love you, too. Always and Forever.

Regina looked at her glowing ring as she felt it radiate warmth through her body. _Emotional triggers perhaps? _She set her phone down and took a bite of the pastry, dusting off the several flakes of phyllo that fell onto her red silk dress shirt and black pencil skirt.

"Those things are delicious, messy bastards aren't they?"

She looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. In front of her was the still uniform clad Sheriff scribbling on a small note pad. She felt another wave of arousal in the pit of her stomach as she scanned her eyes over her body and noticed that the blonde was now wearing a peaked cap to complete the look. The Mayor let out a quiet dreamy sigh then regained her composure, "Sheriff, are you following me now? I doubt my wife would appreciate that." She smiled at her then gestured for the officer to sit in the chair in front of her.

"I would love to stay and chat Madam Mayor, but I am here responding to a call." Emma grinned at her and closed the notepad, pushing it into the chest pocket of her vest, "Also to answer your question; I believe that setting a nun on fire _would_ count as a criminal offense."

"And here I thought I might be able to get away with it." Regina pouted as she took another sip of her coffee.

Emma laughed and stole the last bit of the baklava, "Well Madam Mayor, I need to get back to the station to file this report." She shoved the pastry into her mouth then gave a courteous nod and tipped her hat with her hand, "Have yourself a good day ma'am." The blonde looked around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned in to steal a chaste kiss from her wife.

Smiling from the sudden public display of affection Regina teased, "Mmmm, Sheriff that is highly unprofessional."

"I guess you'll have to file a complaint with my boss." Emma winked and turned to leave, swinging her hips flirtatiously.

With flushed cheeks, Regina shamelessly watched as the blonde officer walked away and stepped into the squad car. She took a long sip of her coffee and checked her watch. _I guess I better get going as well_. She got up from the table, slung her purse and laptop bag over her shoulder and walked across the street to the Covent.

* * *

The Mayor treaded lightly across the perfectly kept grounds and knocked on the door of the office as she put on her best politician face. The door swung open a second later to reveal Sister Astrid holding a small cup of tea, "Madam Mayor! We've been expecting you!" She handed Regina the beverage in her hand and stepped aside to let her in. "Mother Superior is waiting for you in her office. It's the third door to your left, just go right ahead. "

"Thank you, dear." With a polite nod, she turned around and headed down the hall, dumping the liquid in her cup in a nearby plant with a scowl. _Like I would ever drink that, it's probably laced with fairy dust and self-righteous intentions. _She walked over to the Blue Fairy's office, which despite the standoffish nature of the woman, had the door wide open. Looking into the room, she saw the Fairy reading the town ordinances.

"I see that despite having almost no power in this town you still insist to be called Mother Superior. Tell me, does the title satisfy your need to be praised?" the Mayor spoke with a razor sharp tone.

The Fairy narrowed her eyes and spoke through a clenched jaw, "Mayor Mills, please have a seat."

"I'd rather not," Regina spoke with a sarcastic smile, "I may burst into flames if I accidentally touch consecrated furniture with my bare skin."

"Don't be ridiculous." Blue rolled her eyes.

"Well isn't that what _evil _does on holy ground in this realm?" She scoffed, "I am tired of the formalities and would rather we just get on with this."

"Very well, I've been looking over the town laws and it states specifically that you have no power over religious buildings, regardless if the actual property is owned by the city." The Blue Fairy spoke with confidence daring to shoot a scathing glare at the brunette.

"And your point is?" Regina ignored the glare and rolled her eyes.

The Fairy smirked, "Well, Madam Mayor, this means that now that the project is underway, we Fairies will educate the citizens according to our rules. Since the school will be held in this place of worship and also since I am leader of this convent, I will dictate what is taught. "

The Mayor scoffed, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew that waving wands and throwing sparkling dust didn't count as a religion. You have no power as a church over the state since your 'convent' does not follow city's regulations as a place of worship." She stalked over to the desk and tapped the binder atop it, "These ordinances only apply if your nuns are following the rules and practices of the religion you claim; of which this is supposedly a Catholic Church." She gave one last political smile, "So unless you start practicing abstinence and loving thy neighbor, you cannot claim to be a Religious entity." Regina turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Blue got up from her desk and let out a long sigh, "We really should put this behind us and work together. I know you're a different woman that you were before, and I really shouldn't be rude to you, for Emma's sake."

Taken aback from the statement, Regina turned to face the Fairy and shook her head in disbelief, "Oh? You're doing this for _Emma's_ sake? Like when you lied and convinced her parents to abandon her to fulfil your own selfish needs?"

Blue raised her hands in defence, "I had no choice, if I didn't, Geppetto wouldn't have fashioned the wardrobe!"

Regina placed the empty cup onto the Fairy's desk, "You mean to tell me that you can turn puppets into humans and humans into insects but you cannot gather enough magic to hallow out a tree?"

The Fairy was silent as she looked away from burning eyes, "Look whether or not you enjoy it, we need to work together to get this project off the ground. Now that Gold is out of the way, we can finally start to have residents leave Storybrooke if they so desire."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Well you can't just have them wish on a star and expect for them to have a passport, papers and a social security number. These things take time, just like with our town _actually_ being part of the state of Maine now. Do you know how much work that took? And how difficult it was to put a barrier that hides and suppresses magic in the city for when tourists come in?" She folded her arms across her chest, feeling her ring begin to burn cold, "The new citizens of Storybrooke need to develop an understanding of how to function in society outside of here. This is why it's pertinent that we have _actual_ educators to train them on the real world, not some flying predisposed moth that has no concept of human struggle."

Blue slammed her hands onto her desk in anger, "We understand human struggle, more so than _you_ can with your darkened heart."

At the last comment Regina turned abruptly to leave the room, "Well I certainly hope Tinkerbell saved you some pixie dust from Neverland, because if you believe what you said enough, it might actually come true." She threw a glance over her shoulder, "Next time you want to talk to me, make an appointment. Don't you ever use my son as your personal messenger again, or I will turn you back into a Fairy just so I can rip your wings off with my hands."

Regina's phone buzzed as she exited the convent.

**Emma: you ok?**

**Regina: Yes, why do you ask?**

**Emma: well my ring started glowing for no reason and it got a little cold**

**Regina: Truthfully, my meeting with the Blue Moth didn't go as amicably as planned.**

At that moment, Regina felt a slight pressure in her chest.

**Regina: Did you just touch the diamond in your ring?**

**Emma: yes, why?**

**Regina: I'll explain at home. Just try to refrain from touching it.**

**Emma: you know better than to tell me not to touch things**

**Regina: Let's put it this way. I think it has the ability to physically affect us.**

The brunette tapped on her ring gently.

**Emma: ugh, that feels worse than heartburn. I get it now. But what if we accidentally touch it? I'm sure we've bumped into it by accident a bunch of times**

The Mayor reached her car and slid into the driver's seat.

**Regina: I think we need to be purposefully touching the crystals. I may need to talk to the Bookworm and Elsa about this tomorrow. Anyway I am headed home from the convent of hypocrites.**

**Emma: k, love you.**

**Emma: oh god that was by accident **

**Emma: not that I don't feel strongly for you**

**Emma: Like I, like you, like you**

**Emma: but you know I didn't mean to put you on the spot**

Regina stopped for a moment and read over the words again and again before deciding to reply.

**Regina: I love you, too.**

* * *

Across town the Sheriff's face lit up at the sight of the words on her phone before she started to internally panic. _God what if that was another one of those auto-pilot moments? OR WORSE WHAT IF SHE ONLY SAID IT BECAUSE I SAID IT FIRST? OH GOD SWAN, DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR FIRST 'I LOVE YOU' VIA TEXT?! WHAT IS THIS, 1999? WHAT'S NEXT? I PROPOSE TO HER VIA ICQ? GOD WE'VE ONLY REALLY BE DOING THIS FOR LIKE 3 DAYS! WHAT IF IT'S GOING TO FAST?!_

"Emma, are you alright?" David's voice interrupted her thoughts as he walked back into the station with a tall, well-built blond man in uniform who she assumed was Phoebus. "You seem troubled."

"Oh…uh…I'm fine, do you mind if I leave a little early?" Emma tapped her pen impatiently on her desk. "I want to try and grab dinner with Regina before the game."

"Not at all, tell Henry I said good luck."

"Will do."

Emma stepped out from her desk and walked into the change room, rapidly untucking her shirt and pulling it over her head. She pulled her black slacks off with her heavy boots and grabbed her blue skinny jeans from her locker. She sat down on the bench and shimmied herself into the slightly too tight denim before getting up and hopping a bit to get it around her waist. She fastened the button and pulled her black tank top over her head and slipped her arms through the green top she was wearing earlier.

She walked out into the parking lot, tossing her keys from one and to the other nervously. _Ok Swan, nothing to panic about. Okay maybe a little to panic about._ She slid into her car, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. _I mean, there has to be some sort of mutual attraction? Cause future me actually gets to wife that. HER. I meant HER. Not 'that'. Oh god. I'm going insane. I mean, she did text me back…or what if it was sarcasm? Cause you can't read sarcasm. Wait, am I actually in love with her? _The blonde gripped the wheel a little tighter.

She hadn't been in love with anyone since Neal, and the thought of herself being emotionally vulnerable again frightened her deeply. She was so used to doing things on her own, it took her a year to accept that she had parents who loved her. She started to mull over the past few years with Regina, thinking about all the events from the moment they met to where they were now. Her mind replayed something that she hasn't thought about for over six months.

_He told me I was the Savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He wasn't bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home._

She pulled into the driveway of 108 Miflin Street, feeling a moment of de ja vu as she walked up the pathway. She knocked on the door a few times before it swung open.

"Oh Emma, welcome home. I forgot to tell you that you have a key on your keychain already." Regina opened the door fully and walked back into the house. "The magic used on us is admittedly quite fascinating, it's as if our own consciousness was dumped into our future bodies."

She crossed the foyer towards the small bar in the dining area and began to pour two glasses of cider. She picked them up and gave one to the blonde who was leaning against entryway of the dining room.

"Well this feels familiar." Emma recalled the moment they first met as she took a sip of the drink and followed the Mayor into the kitchen.

"I think I know why we gave each other these rings." Regina waved her hand over the ring, pulsing a small amount of magic into it.

Emma felt her body tense, almost feeling energized from the magic. Her ring began to glow brightly in tandem with Regina's creating a wave of energy around them. Regina leaned against the island, "Remember what Elsa said that day? That it was a part of our hearts that protected each other? I think they are still linked to them."

Emma glanced at her ring, "That makes perfect sense! Regina you're a GENIUS!" The blonde wrapped her arms around her wife excitedly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her with glee. She gave her a firm kiss on the lips then grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen and into the study.

The blonde walked across the room. "Wait what are we doing in here?" Regina asked while she watched the blonde head back to the whiteboard that was still set up from the day before.

"We're making progress!" Emma picked up the green marker and added a checkmark beside one of the groups that Regina had made.

_**RINGS THAT ARE STUCK WITH UNKNOWN MAGIC (BLUE AND PURPLE?)**_

_**Magic that keeps us physically close**_

The two of them looked at the board for a few seconds before Regina spoke, "I guess this means we only have two more mysteries to solve."

Emma capped the marker and threw an arm over Regina's shoulders, "We make a good mystery solving team, don't we, _Velma."_

Regina smiled at the Sheriff, "I believe we do, dear. Now let's grab some dinner and head over to our son's game."

* * *

**AN: Just a tidbit of the sass and bitchy rivalry between Regina and Blue that we will see more of! Also due to the overwhelming love and comments for the sticky notes that Emma got, I've decided to add a bit of Text message fluff for Regina. Oh! And one more thing, it seems like I've had a wave of inspiration over the last few days and have slightly diverted what I had planned. So we have a bit longer of a journey than I had anticipated! YAY MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Remember I love your feedback! In exchange for this little story I would love if you could tell me what you liked / didn't like in the comments below! Don't forget you can also reach me at my Tumblr! It makes me smile when I get an 'ask'. (****reighne-sq**) 

**HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO MY AMERICAN READERS! I am currently having a glass of Apple Pie Moonshine in recognition of you guys kicking our somewhat British assess out of your country in 1776. **


	14. Chapter 14: Family Game Night

**AN: Okay, I have a confession. I have no idea how football works in the states or even in high school. I don't even know why I decided that was the sport Henry would play…maybe its because I thought it was delightfully ironic since he's so scrawny and tiny in the show. So…. If you're a football fan, this chapter may be cringe worthy and full of inaccuracies. Yes I know the football season is in the fall/winter, but oh well. All information has been collected from various movies I've watched and the little knowledge I carry from watching it sometimes on TV.**

**EDIT: I had no idea that the kicker was different from the QB. Sorry!**

**As always, no Beta and Canadian Spelling**

* * *

_Emma capped the marker and threw an arm over Regina's shoulders, "We make a good mystery solving team, don't we, Velma."_

_Regina smiled at the Sheriff, "I believe we do, dear. Now let's grab some dinner and head over to our son's game."_

**Chapter 14: Family Game Night**

"Did you know that the game would be out of the city?" Emma closed the door on the driver's side and made her way around the car to open to door for the Mayor, "Cause I sure as hell didn't."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Blushing a little bit at the blonde's actions, Regina stepped out of the car, "I did know that it was the state championship, therefore it wouldn't make sense to have it held in Storybrooke now would it?"

Emma closed the door to the car and armed the alarm with a beep. "Well that does make sense, I just feel weird being in Bangor. It sounds like something from the Enchanted Forest…or somewhere in Middle Earth." She held out her arm to the Mayor who gladly took it. "Hey does—"

"I promise you, I do not know if hobbits truly exist." Regina glanced sideways at the blonde.

"Hey, it was a valid question! I mean, there are dwarves, dragons, elves, magic, mages, ogres, enchanted weapons…why not hobbits?" Emma playfully argued back.

"Yes but to imagine that there would be a place called Mount. Doom-"

Emma stifled a cough hiding the words "infinite forest" between coughs earning another piercing glance from the Mayor. "Hey you can't look at me like that! I slayed a dragon for you once, with no armour and armed only with my David's +6 sword to do it."

Regina recalled the incident, "+6 Sword?"

The Sheriff laughed, "Oh that…uh, never mind." She looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around and leaned in close to whisper into her wife's ear, "Hey, on the topic that I did that to retrieve a True Love potion…if Gold could bring back magic with my parents hairs, couldn't we have made more when we had to fight Zelena or something?"

"It's because a spell like that could only be created once," she explained, "Think of it as if he had depleted the resource of magic. They still are very much in love and have 'True Love', but there is no magic enough to break curses, well other than curses that directly affect themselves. For example, the time your father put himself under a sleeping curse to communicate with your mother while you were in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma stopped short of walking onto the field where other people would be able to hear them, "Yes but how about Belle and Gold?"

"He denied his True Love from her when she nearly broke the curse of the dagger. And with it, any potential magic it contained," Regina answered casually.

Emma knit her brows together, "How about Henry and us?"

"Ah, that is interesting to explain." She removed her hand from the Sheriff's arm and turned to face her, "Gold and I actually tried that when we were attempting to stop my mother from arriving in Storybrooke. It seems that it is quite different between a love of the child which has no magical properties and the love of a partner which in certain cases can break almost any spell. Henry seems to be an exception."

As if on cue, the two women saw their not so small son barreling toward them in full gear and helmet in hand. "MOMS! YOU MADE IT!" He threw an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them both in a tight hug. He pulled back and gestured to the field, "I got you two seats in the front row at the 50 yard line!"

Emma leaned toward Regina and whispered in her ear, "The 50 yard line is better than the 1 yard line, just to let you know." The brunette turned her head and gave a subtle nod of thanks for answering her unspoken question.

The three of them walked towards the stadium and Henry escorted them to their seats which had two sheets of paper taped on the bench,

**'RESERVED FOR MR. AND MRS. MILLS'**

Henry laughed, "Oh I guess I told them that my 'parents' were coming." He reached over and pulled the papers from the steel seats, "I gotta get back to the locker room, you guys going to be okay with the muggles?"

Regina smiled back, "Yes we will be fine, I am quite excited to watch your football match."

Henry snorted a little bit, "Well I hope I enjoy the match too, Mom." He looked over to his blonde mother, "Try not to argue with the other parents too much, Ma…"

"I make no promises, Kid." She sat down on the bench, "Go break a leg."

Henry smiled brightly and gave each of his mothers a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the locker rooms.

"So does this make me Mr. Mills?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the Mayor.

Regina scoffed and gave a reassuring pat on the Sheriff's knee, "Seeing as you have married into the family, I believe that makes you Mrs. Mills." She raised her hand and bopped the blonde on the nose, "I may need your help deciphering this sport."

Emma shrugged, "Honestly, Regina, I don't know much about the sport either. All I know is that the team with the highest score wins. I guess also each team gets a certain amount of chances to get past a specific amount of distance before the other team gets possession? Either way, prepare to cringe a bit."

"Why would I—" Regina was cut off by loud music and cheering.

An announcer was heard over the PA system in the stadium.

_Weeeeeelccoooommme LAAAADIESS AND GEEENNTTLLMEN to the State Championship between your BANGOR RAMS and newcomers THE STORYBROOKE SPARTANS!_

Music began to play as the home team's marching band and cheerleaders came onto the field. After a few minutes the home team burst out onto the field and the crowd roared with excitement. After each member of the team jumped onto the field, the music dulled.

A faint beat started to play in the distance; as it began to crescendo the Emma recognized the song playing. "OH. MY. GOD! THIS IS THE BEST SONG TO INTRO TO!" She stood on her feet and began to cheer wildly.

_You're gonna push your luck, tell me you've had enough,_

_I'm taking off these gloves, get down and lick the dust._

_Wanna piece of this, wanna, wanna piece of this, cherry pie, what you, what you gonna make of this?_

_One minute in the back seat hit the switch, I'm a predator, rapture, I am killin it._

The beat dropped into a heavy bass line as the team ran through a banner with the words "STORYBROOKE SPARTANS" painted on it. Each member did a small dance to the song, ending with Henry who did an impressive three consecutive backflips and finishing with a cheer while throwing a thumbs up at his mothers. Even the home crowd cheered wildly at the sight of the visiting team.

After the anthem, the referee tossed the coin into the air before announcing, "TAILS, STORYBROOKE SPARTANS GET THE BALL." The two teams positioned themselves with Henry at the very back. The two women watched a few of the plays while Regina flinched every time someone was tackled. Henry, however, being quite nimble had been able to avoid a hard tackle for a while.

"Regina!" Emma prodded the Mayor, "Henry is really close to the end zone, so he'll probably try to run for it!"

Henry eyed the ball, waiting for the moment the play would begin. He looked to his left, and then to his right. Ready for the hike he finally yelled, "Hut!"

The ball was tossed to him and he made a run for the zone, dodging and weaving on the field. His mothers stood cheering him on when a large linebacker ran toward him and tackled him with a loud crash. Henry jumped at just the right time for the impact to send him a few feet toward the end zone, holding the ball tight. He landed hard onto the turf. Everyone in the stadium was silent.

A moment later, still lying on the ground he raised his arm into the air and gave a thumbs up, still holding the ball tight to his chest. He scored a touchdown. The entire stadium cheered. Everyone, except Regina.

"HENRY!" Regina was about to rush down the bleachers and demand that her son be removed from the game.

Emma grabbed her wife and wrapped her arms around the outside of hers and held tight trying to calm her down, "Regina! He's fine, look he's getting up right now."

"Emma let go of me right now!" She squirmed in her arms, practically thrashing.

The two of them were hidden by the crowd who were still in the midst of a standing cheer for the incredible play that Henry had made.

Emma looked at the woman in her arms, who suddenly gave up resisting. "Emma, please let me go." She spoke softly and desperately.

The blonde released her grip and Regina slumped back down onto the bleachers, her eyes void of expression. Emma sat down beside her, but motioned for one of the security guards to come over, "Hey, we're the quarterback's parents, can you please get one of the organizers to come here please?"

The guard nodded and headed off to find someone. Emma turned her attention to Regina and rubbed gentle circles on her back, "Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt you? But honestly, I'm not quite sure what I just did."

Regina snapped back to reality, "Don't worry about it, it will pass."

Emma pressed her lips together, holding back a million questions when the stadium manager came into view. "How can I help you ladies?"

"Yes, um, can you make sure the medical staff looks over our son? He's the quarterback on the Spartans. It was a pretty hard hit and we just want to be sure." Emma asked with concern.

"We definitely will, and are already on it." The manager smiled and headed back down to the field.

The Sheriff turned her attention back to Regina, she placed her hand into hers and smiled, "I'm honestly really sorry about grabbing you like that, I just didn't want you to freak out and pull Henry from the game. He's 17 now, we should trust that he knows what he's doing out there."

Regina squeezed her hand in reassurance, "I know, but he's always going to be my little prince."

* * *

It was the final 20 seconds of the 4th quarter and as cliché as it was, the score was 28 for the Rams and 27 for the Spartans. It was the last down they had and the Spartans had only one chance at a field goal to win. The entire stadium held their breath, as the play started and Henry ran towards the ball. Kicking the leather with a loud thud, the ball went flying towards the goal. The ball spun and hit the side of the fork, before passing through the goal.

**_SPARTANS WIN!_**

The crowd erupted in a combination of groans and cheers as the team ran toward Henry, lifting him up on their shoulders. Emma and Regina jumped with joy as the hugged each other while cheering, "HE DID IT! REGINA, HE FUCKIN' DID IT!"

Henry leaped from the team's shoulders and ran up the bleachers, throwing his arms around his two mothers, "MOMS! WE WON!"

They held each other tightly while the local camera crews filmed the celebrations. "We're so proud of you Henry!" Regina gave a kiss to his temple and hugged him tighter.

The team signaled to Henry to rejoin them, he squeezed his parents in his arms one more time before heading back to the field.

* * *

The two women headed back to the car and waited for Henry to join them. Regina stood close to Emma as they leaned against the yellow sports car, "I never knew that football could be so exciting and terrifying at the same time."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, it's like the Skyrim of sports. And our son is the hero of the game!"

Not even attempting to understand the blonde's comparison the brunette replied, "Yes, he is. I'm glad he wasn't hurt. Thank you, for making sure I didn't overreact when he got tackled." Regina took the Sheriff's hand and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, "Well, I'm happy you raised a perfect kid."

"I think in this life, we both raised him quite well, Miss Swan." Regina leaned in and pressed a firmer kiss onto Emma's lips.

"Ewwww Moms. Seriously? We're in public." Henry walked towards them duffle bag slung over his shoulder and helmet in hand.

"Geez Kid, way to ruin a moment." Emma pulled away from her wife and pressed down on her keys, popping the trunk open, "Ready to go?"

Henry placed the bag and helmet into the trunk, "Actually…a few of the guys were gonna stay at Nick's tonight to celebrate with pizza and late movies. Can I go?"

"Oh Henry, we haven't seen you all weekend." Regina spoke with a bit of sadness, she knew she wanted to get to know this Henry but she also wanted to give him a chance to celebrate. "However, since you are the star quarterback of Maine, I think we can wait one more day. Just, make sure you get to school on time?"

"I promise!" He hugged each of his parents and headed off to the packed chartered bus.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him walk away," Emma admitted under her breath.

Regina smiled to herself, "I don't think I _ever_ want to get used to it."

* * *

Emma walked out of the bathroom running her tongue over her teeth, enjoying the squeaky clean feeling that came after brushing. Dressed in only a spaghetti strap tank top and her boy short underwear, she crossed the room and slid under the covers of the king sized bed. She folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the brunette who was propped up, leaning against the headboard with a book in her hands.

The blonde admired the sight, tracing her eyes over every curve of the woman in her view, "Hey whatchya readin?"

Without looking up from the book Regina replied nonchalantly, "It's called 'Tell No One' by Harlen Coben. It's quite an easy read, but I do enjoy a mystery thriller or two." She grabbed a highlighter from the nightstand, pulled the cap of with her teeth and swiped the marker at a line in the book.

Emma was intrigued by the action, "Taking notes? Y'know I'm pretty sure it's not going to be on the final exam."

"Actually, I like to highlight passages that speak to me while I read. From time to time, I like to pick up an old book that I had forgotten about and randomly flip through the pages to find something I've highlighted." She placed the highlighter back onto the stand and turned the book to the Sheriff, tapping at the line that she just marked.

**"Memories, you see, hurt. The good ones most of all."**

Emma sat up with the book in her hand, "Well this is a little more than depressing."

"Well, in this passage he is reminiscing about his wife who had passed away." Regina wore a forlorn look on her face, but there were no tears forming.

At that moment, Emma knew exactly who she was thinking about. _Daniel_. She handed the book back to Regina who closed it and placed it on the side table.

"I know I can never replace his memory, hell, I don't think you should ever forget him. But in this life, and in ours, I promise to be there every moment you need me." She tapped the left side of her chest, "As long as my heart is beating in here, I will always be there for you. Even if giant man-eating doughnuts threaten our existence, I will eat every single one of them to save you." Emma smiled at Regina.

The Mayor chuckled low in her chest, "My hero. I will keep that in mind when the ruler of Candyland comes to take over Storybrooke." She placed a soft kiss to her cheek as her tone dropped into a serious one, "I have sought vengeance over Daniel for close to forty years. I did love him dearly, and if I had stayed in the Enchanted Forest and he had not been killed, I am sure we would have been together there. He was my first love, and perhaps only love in the other realm; but here? Here I had a second chance, I was just too scared to take it. And when I finally decided I was ready, I literally gave my heart to the first person I thought _should_ make me happy; Instead of the person who I knew _would."_ She moved closer to her wife, their breaths millimetres apart.

"Regina I—" Emma's words were cut off by soft lips on hers.

The two fell into the kiss, there was no rush, and no fear of fate. Regina ran her tongue across pale lips, requesting to deepen the connection which was immediately reciprocated. They moaned at the taste of one another, their tongues moving together in harmony. Without breaking the kiss, Regina moved forward and swung a leg over across Emma's lap, now straddling the blonde. She placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her passionately, slowly rocking her hips against the Sheriff. Emma let out a gasp of pleasure at the feeling of her wife's ministrations while her hands held onto Regina's hips as she encouraged the brunette's rhythm. Emma broke the kiss stifling a moan by burying her head in the Queen's shoulder, "Oh god, that feels amazing…"

Regina hummed in response as she leaned in and nipped at the blonde's neck encouraging her to face her again, moving her hands from her face and to the hem of her tank top. Without stilling her hips she crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, tugging at the fabric in her hands. Emma soon got the hint and pulled the offending garment up and off her body, breaking the kiss for a split second to remove the top before latching on desperately again.

Regina's hand's slid up the sides of the Sheriff, leaving goosebumps in tow as she moved her hands over soft mounds of flesh and began to squeeze and knead them gently. Emma bit down on her lip at the feeling, dragging her mouth and tongue across the smooth expanse of the brunette's neck. She bit down just under her ear eliciting a loud gasp from Regina who was rolling her now hardened nipples between her fingers.

Emma moved her hands to Regina's thighs, running her thumbs on the inside caressing the Mayor gently. She felt the hands on her breasts stop for a second at her touch before continuing to move, trailing fingers across soft flesh. The Sheriff moved her hands higher, hooking her thumbs at the bottom of her wife's negligee pulling it higher and, with a little help from the brunette, eventually completely off her body. Emma pulled back for a moment to appreciate the sight before her, "You are absolutely beautiful." She tilted her head up to meet her lips, as they kissed slowly and deliberately, holding each other tenderly.

After a few minutes, the blonde trailed a line of kisses downward, nipping at random patches of skin until reaching a perked nipple. She took it in her mouth, enjoying how responsive Regina was at her touch. She moved her right hand over the neglected breast, pinching and kneading at every sensitive spot she could before switching with her mouth. Regina threw her head back in pleasure and let out a little moan as she felt moisture begin to pool in between her thighs. She grasped at the blonde's hair and held the back of her head to keep her exactly where she wanted.

Satisfied with her work, Emma slid her hand from her breast down her torso, lightly brushing her fingers across Regina's abdomen causing her to twitch. She moved to meet her wife's lips, placing quick pecks across her jaw and mouth. Her hand traveled lower, tracing patterns with the tips of her fingers across the brunette's lower abdomen; when she reached the top of her underwear when she stopped to look into brown eyes.

Regina looked back at her with lust filled eyes and nodded. Emma began to tease the woman straddling her, running her finger underneath the garment and through soaked folds, pressing gently on her clit before moving her hand away completely.

"Emma…" Regina grabbed her hand and held it in place, as she began to grind her covered centre against it.

"Wait, one sec." Emma used her free hand to magic away the remaining bit of clothing they were both wearing, "This is much better."

She moved her fingers back into place and began to move them over the length of her opening, spreading her arousal across her hand. Sensing her wife's impatience, she positioned two fingers and her entrance and slowly pushed them inside, feeling the tight walls begin to press against her. Regina gasped at the feeling of Emma inside of her, bracing herself against the headboard with both hands to steady her. Emma began to pump her fingers in and out slowly, the action making slight slurping sounds at the momentum.

Regina swallowed her breath, lowering her hands from the headboard to the blonde's shoulders for support. She began to rock her hips lazily meeting every upwards push of the Sheriff's fingers with a downwards push of her hips. Their movements quickened as the sounds of her wet arousal and skin crashing together began to fill the room. Emma felt Regina's walls begin to tense as she started to push in as deep as she could while curling her fingers on each withdraw, moving her free hand to support the Mayor's back as she rode her fingers with fervor. She saw an opportunity as the brunette pulled back in her motions, she withdrew her fingers completely and pushed them back in with a third finger in tow.

"Emma!" Regina moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled completely and began to push against her hand desperately. She crashed her lips against the Saviour's as she felt her body tremble and tighten around her fingers, coating them in her arousal. Her movements slowed as she felt Emma's hand slowly guide her back down from her orgasm, slowly moving in and out, calming the aftershocks then finally pulling out.

She opened her eyes and looked saw her wife smiling back.

"Hey."

Regina let out a small laugh and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips, "Hey."

The brunette kissed Emma intensely as slipped her hand between them, tracing circles across the blonde's hardened clit. "Oh god, Regina…" Emma moaned as she bit onto her lower lip. Already worked up from their previous activity, she was hovering on the edge when she felt three fingers inside her with no preamble. Regina moved her legs to settle in between Emma's thighs, thrusting her hand with precision, moving her fingers inside and out, curling them at just the right moment to scrape across Emma's sensitive spots. She felt her inner muscles pull at her fingers and heard the alluring sounds of her pushing in and out of her wife.

"Oh god, harder!" Regina complied, hearing the blonde's breath hitch every time she hit her back wall. Emma screamed her name out arcing her back as she came hard, with every muscle tensing and her inner muscles holding onto her fingers tightly. Regina guided both of them to lay flat against the mattress, as she slowly withdrew her hand.

They were laying on their sides pressing their bodies together, facing each other. After a few long minutes, Regina leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, "Can I use one of my questions?"

Emma smiled back, "Of course."

"The text. Did you mean it? Do you love me?" She asked suddenly insecure about what she might hear.

Emma leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips.

"With all my heart."

* * *

**AN: OMG THEY HAD SEX! Also bonus points if you know the song that was playing during the team entrance! On a side note, some people have expressed a certain fear of what may happen to our leading ladies. If you DESPERATELY need to know, you can ask me on tumblr or send me a PM on FFN.**

**You know me, I love comments and reviews and totally love it when you leave me an 'ask' on tumblr! (****reighne-sq**


	15. Dream II: June 17th 3:46 AM

_**Dream II: June 17**__**th**__** 3:46 AM**_

_Emma drove her bug as fast as she could to the convent, eyes lit with fire and determination. She couldn't believe what she had heard, and what the Blue Fairy had been hiding from her. She was angry and filled with rage. She trusted her. She trusted her with something that was precious. She had convinced everyone that it was the right thing to do. And now she knew that she was __**wrong.**_

_She flew through the streets, cursing herself for being so naïve. She couldn't believe what she had done, and how she hurt the closest people to her. She just wanted to help, and she was promised an easy way to protect Storybrooke from another attack. She knew that it was too good to be true, that there was always someone trying to gain power from another, that there was always someone threatening her __**family.**_

_When she arrived at the convent, she nearly broke down the door, startling everyone in the office. "WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_Astrid jumped to her feet, "Emma, please calm down."_

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" The Sheriff pushed past the timid fairy and marched down the hallway with purpose. Reaching the door, she violently pushed it open to reveal a shocked brunette. "YOU LIED TO ME!" _

_She saw the Blue Fairy regain her composure, "Emma, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Emma paced the room, breathing deep to calm herself as she lowered her voice, "Bullshit! You told me that you needed it to research protection spells, you failed to mention how much __**power**__ it has! This is ridiculous! I trusted you, and now I feel like I betrayed the one person who believes in me!"_

_The nun stood at her desk, "You of all people should know that all magic comes with a __**price**__."_

_Emma dismissed the rebuttal with a flick of her hand, "Yeah, all magic except for yours apparently. You can do whatever you want with your Pixie Dust and Fairy Dust and your fucking sparkly wands. You don't ever have to worry about consequences do you? Because everything you've done was in the name of Light Magic. Well guess what? I have that too, so why do __**my**__ actions always come with a price?" She leaned forward threateningly with her palms flat on the desk in front of her, "I know why you wanted it, you have some obsession with trying to control all magic use that threatens your power. I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one who tossed around that bullshit about 'all magic comes with a price' because it's fucking stupid! Y'know why? Because __**every action**__ comes with a price. You just spun it around to scare people who may be better at this than you."_

_The Blue Fairy was taken aback at the accusations, taking a moment to sit back down behind her desk, "Did Gold tell you about its power? You know he can't be trusted."_

"_Gold may be a liar, sociopath and a manipulative bastard but he has nothing to gain from this knowledge," Emma growled at the question, "either way it was Belle who told me. Y'know for someone who has been around for apparently thousands of years, you really should hold on to your books a little better." Emma straightened her pose and folded her arms across her chest. "I want you to give it back."_

_The fairy spoke quickly in defense, "Emma, we are in the middle of very important research, if there is another attack we can use this information to protect everyone."_

_The blonde stood defiantly, "No. I want you to give it to me. It is not yours to possess." _

"_And you believe that you have the right to possess such power?" The nun asked condescendingly._

"_No. I don't think I have the right. I will be returning it to its rightful owner."_

"_That will never happen. There is no way we would give __**her**__ that kind of power back. Now if you please, I have work to do." The nun turned to look at her monitor and began to type on the keyboard, ignoring Emma's leers._

_The Sheriff smirked at the fairy's attempt to intimidate her, "Oh, I think you are going to give me what I want. Because while I was doing some research of my own, I discovered a few things." _

_The Blue Fairy looked up at the blonde inquisitively, "You may be the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, but you cannot demand anything from me let alone try attempt to tell me something I don't already know."_

"_Oh I am banking on the fact that you know this information." Emma smirked as she leaned over the desk to whisper into the fairy's ear, "because I know the Dark Fairy never existed."_

_The brunette's eyes went wide. _

_Emma moved away from the desk, as she watched the Blue Fairy conjure a silver box covered in ice and frost onto her desk. _

_The fairy looked directly into the blonde's eyes, "I hope you know, you may have doomed this town and everyone you care about."_

"_Contrary to what you might believe, I think I might have just protected the town and __**saved**__ everyone I care about." She picked up the frozen box and headed out the door._


	16. Chapter 16: Town Meeting

**AN: Heads up this is a feels chapter with a bit of angstybutnotreally moments. Enjoy!**

**As always no beta and Canadian spelling, eh?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Town Meeting**

Emma shot up in bed grasping at her chest, trying to calm the quickened beating of her heart. Her breaths were shallow and a cold sweat covered her body. She closed her eyes tight, trying to calm herself down when she felt a soft pair of lips on her shoulder, "Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah…uh, I think I had a nightmare?" She pressed her hand to her forehead and wiped away the beads of sweat that formed.

"And here I thought I had worked you too hard last night." Regina smiled as she placed another kiss on her bare shoulder, "Did you want to talk about it?"

Emma turned her head to meet Regina's lips with her own, when the older woman pulled back, "Oh, are you trying to avoid the question, Miss Swan? Was it because your nightmare was so terrifying and filled with evil muffins joining the man eating doughnuts in their revolt against humanity?"

"No, but the cookies looked like they wanted to start something." Emma joked, but the tone in her voice was different.

Sensing that something was amiss, the older woman traced small circles on the small of her back, "Hey, talk to me? All joking aside, was it that bad?"

The blonde shook her head, "It's not the nightmare… It's just kinda weird, actually having someone to talk to about stuff like this. " Emma flashed a sad smile and leaned into another kiss, "I've always been alone, and no one was ever there to talk to me after a nightmare, or even just to ask me if everything was okay. Every time I went to a new foster home, I would always have a nightmare that the family would give me back, and every time it would be true. There was only one family that truly loved me…" Emma's voice hitched at the memory.

Regina pressed herself against the blonde's back wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her tight. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck, "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

She looked back at the brunette with an appreciative glance before speaking again, "No it's okay, I want to tell you. I was 14 when I was adopted for the last time. The family who took me in…they were the most caring family I've ever met. They couldn't have children of their own but they were the sweetest couple and they were always honest with me about anything I was curious about. So one day I asked them why they didn't adopt a baby, and why they wanted to deal with a messed up teen." Her eyes met Regina's, "You know what they said? They said 'We wanted to give you a loving home and your best chance at life. We want you to know what love is and what family is. Together we could make that happen for all of us.'

I didn't believe them, and I pushed back and rebelled for weeks, but they were never anything but caring and supportive. One day my foster dad caught me crying into my baby blanket and asked me what was wrong. That's when I asked him, 'How could I ever really be part of your family? How can you love me if I'm not even really your kid?' I expected him to get mad, may even to hit me like all the others once did. But instead all he did was look at me, with the softest eyes I have ever seen and said, 'That's _exactly_ why we love you and why you are part of this family. We _chose_ to be a family, and we don't regret a single minute of it. We just hope that eventually you will choose to accept us as your family too.'"

"Emma…" Regina whispered under her breath.

The blonde lifted her hand to hold onto the pendant of her necklace, the simple silver circle that she wore at all times but never drew attention to. "They were the first to treat me like family, and I knew I was theirs. But about six months after, I had gotten back from school and waited for them to come home from work. I waited for hours and hours until it was late at night. I wanted them to come home so badly, I wanted my _parents_ to come home…but they never did…" She knew she should have cried at the memory, but she had shed so many over the years that she couldn't anymore. "They had no next of kin. That's when I found out that they were from the system too. I was sent back to the foster system after, but I refused to ever want to get adopted again, I threw every interview that I had until I was 16 and decided to run away from the group home." She unclasped the necklace and handed it to Regina, turning it over to reveal words engraved into the silver.

_**The swan, like the soul of the poet, by the dull world is ill understood.**__**ES&AS**_

"I wear this every day to remind me of them, I never want to forget." Emma noticed that Regina ran her finger over the engraving, looking at the initials, "Their names were Ethan and Alexis Swan."

"I…I thought you were named after the first family who adopted you?" Regina delicately handed the pendant back to Emma who shook her head at the question.

"Until I was 14, my name was Emma Smith. Since I was found abandoned, the orphanage used a generic placeholder until the first family adopted me when I was 3 and made it my legal name. I kept Smith through the rest of the families until the Swans adopted me." She pulled the necklace back around her neck and secured it.

"It was the one time I really felt loved. It was always so scarce to me, I thought I loved Neal, but now I'm not so sure if it was just because I was alone and heartbroken. Until we ended up here, I didn't really believe in falling in love again, but Emma in this Storybrooke…she's completely head over heels in love with you. I know and I can _feel_ that she doesn't doubt a single moment with you and she would relive those lonely years a hundred times if that means being with you for one minute more. But me, now? I'm terrified that this is just some amazing dream and that I would wake up one instant and realize that it isn't real."

Regina was torn between wanting to cry tears of sadness for being responsible for Emma's past or shedding tears of happiness at the thought of her life with someone who was completely in love with her. Instead she placed a lingering kiss on her lips before she cradled the blonde's face and looked deep into her eyes. Her gaze softened as she brushed a loose strand from Emma's face, "If this is a dream, I don't think I ever want to wake up. And if I do, I hope that we find each other and fall in love the exact same way."

Emma leaned in and kissed her wife passionately. Their movements were slow and loving as the two collapsed gently back into bed with the heat of their bodies rising and their hearts beating in sync. Emma shifted her body on top of the naked Mayor and straddled her hips, leaning forward to connect their lips again in when they were interrupted by the sound of the Sheriff's phone blasting 'Chop Suey' by System of a Down.

Effectively dissipating the mood, they both laughed at the intrusion. Emma reached over and picked up her phone, looking at the screen flashing '**5:45AM – get your ass outta bed!' **She turned off the alarm and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand.

The blonde buried her head into the crook of her wife's neck and groaned, "Ugh, I really wish I didn't switch the entire week with David. It should be illegal to commit a crime this early."

"As opposed to _legally_ committing a crime after lunch?" Regina chuckled as she tapped the Sheriff lightly on the hip as she reluctantly moved to allow her to get up. She stood from the bed completely nude and walked towards the en suite.

Emma looked up from where she was lying and took in a gulp of air as she looked over the Mayor's form. The morning light was streaming into the room, illuminating a teasing silhouette of the woman before her. _Goddamn, I am one lucky son of a bitch. _Emma let out a small moan of appreciation at the sight when Regina threw a suggestive glance over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me, Sheriff?"

In less than a second, the blonde jumped out of bed and followed.

* * *

"So do you remember what your dream was about?" Regina was dressed in her running gear as she leaned against the kitchen counter and held up a mug of coffee, handing it to the Sheriff who was tucking in her navy blue silk button up.

The blonde smoothed out the fabric and folded the collar neatly. She accepted the mug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Let me see, I think I remember my dream, it was really weird but realistic…I think I was carrying some silver box? I guess it was about the size of a large enchilada?"

She looked at Regina who had a slightly confused look on her face, "Do you mean the size of an _echidna_, Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed, "Nope, totally meant that the box was around the cheesy size of the delicious ambrosia of the Mexican gods. Anyway, I think I was arguing with someone, I can't remember exactly who it was but they were really pissed that I had the box. When I kept walking while holding it, I could feel how cold it was."

"Was this a memory?" Regina brought the mug she was holding to her lips and took a sip.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It's not a memory that I've had…maybe it's a memory…from the future?" She shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and let it hang as she looked into the fridge to find the jam.

"You do realize that's a contradiction." She walked over to the blonde and held a plate under her face to catch the runaway crumbs that fell from the toast.

Emma got the hint and placed the mug of coffee on the counter next to the fridge and took the plate from her wife, removing the toast from her mouth and placing it on the ceramic. "Well we are living contradictions at this point aren't we? I swear one of these days I'm going to find out that I'm missing my Delta Brainwave." The blonde pulled the jam out of the fridge and grabbed a knife.

"I do believe that you would have to have been your own grandfather for that to happen." Regina smirked as she placed the now empty mug into the sink.

"…how…"

"Oh please, you don't think I watched the Simpsons through the 90s? Everyone and _their time frozen mother_ watched The Simpsons. As a result of that, I had a predisposition to liking Futurama." She secured the waterbelt across her waist, "Also, I am starting to realize that you are a complete nerd."

Emma smiled as she scraped the jam against the crunchy toast, "Well, you're the one married to the level 90 Paladin."

"I assure you, I don't understand the relevance of any of the words that you just said." She leaned in and gave the Sheriff a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm meeting Ruby for our run apparently, I'll see you after work?"

"Yeah, the Kid wants to meet up at Granny's after school. Meet us there?"

Regina nodded as she stood close, "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For sharing your story with me this morning." She touched the circle pendant gently on the blonde's chest.

Emma smiled gently back at her, "It's something that I think you should know about me, plus I'm pretty sure that you, as in this Storybrooke you, already knows the story."

Regina subconsciously began to caress the metal with her index finger, "Ethan and Alexis sound like they were amazing people…I wonder why would you change your name from Swan to Mills? I would never ask you to change it."

Emma mused, "I know I joked about it before, and honestly I agree with you, I was seriously upset with my future self when I found out that I decided to change my name. But when we sat and watched the sunrise together I realized something. I realized that Swan will always be a cherished part of my past, but Mills? That's the family I _chose_ to be part of for the rest of my life. I finally understand what Ethan meant when he told me the same thing all those years ago." She held Regina's left hand and brought it to her lips, placing a small kiss onto the rings causing both women to feel the warmth spread throughout their bodies.

"Ugh, how can you two still be so romantic so early in the morning? It's been like what, four years now? Why aren't you two arguing about not taking out the trash or something?" Ruby walked into the kitchen then pulled the door open to the fridge and started to rummage through it.

Startled at the unexpected visitor, Regina turned her attention to the other brunette in the room, "Miss Lucas, I thought we were meeting at the diner? And how exactly did you get into the house?"

Pulling a cup of yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from a drawer the waitress turned around to face the Mayor, "Okay Regina, you have to stop with the 'Miss Lucas' thing. It's beginning to creep me out a little, since you haven't called me that for years. I know we usually meet at the diner, but I sent you a text this morning saying that I was coming over because of that stupid orange fur ball always getting in my way with his tiny hat and his little sword flailing around everywhere. As for me getting into the house? You know I have a spare key that I use to let myself on the days that we run." She peeled back the top of the yogurt and stuck her spoon inside, "Honestly, something is up between you two, you both seem a little off. Is everything okay?"

The married women looked at each other trying to think of something to tell Ruby. Emma picked up an apple and began to toss it from one hand to the other. "We are just a little caught up in trying to figure out how we can … invite people to the party we have planned?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde's excuse.

Ruby bounced with excitement, "You two always throw the best parties! What's the occasion?"

Emma took a bite of the apple, "Just cause, I guess."

"OHMYGOD!" The waitress barely placed the yogurt on the counter before she jumped up and down and ran over to Regina, throwing her hands around her shoulders and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Miss Lu—Ruby, what are yo—"

"I KNEW IT! CONGRATULATIONS!" She hugged her tighter, "I know you guys have been trying and now I'm just full of so many feelings! Have you told Mary Margaret? OH! This is so awesome! I bet David would have a heart attack!"

Realizing what the wolf was prattling on about, Regina's eyes met Emma's in a quiet plea for help.

Emma folded her arms across her chest, hiding the fact that she was filled with joy knowing that the two of them were trying to expand their family, "Actually Rubes, we aren't…uh…we aren't pregnant. Or I should say _she_ isn't pregnant. Cause we both can't be pregnant…unless we actually were both pregnant at the same time…you get what I mean."

Ruby removed her arms from the Mayor's shoulders, embarrassed. "Regina, I am _so_ sorry for assuming. I know that you guys are taking your time with the process…"

"It's quite alright, Ruby." She gave her a pat on the shoulder, "So how about we get to that run, I need to be in the office today at nine."

"For sure!" Ruby turned to face the Sheriff and gave her a wink, "See you later, Em. I'm gonna go work up a sweat with your woman. I'll see you at the town council meeting at 2!" She tossed the empty yogurt container in the trash and placed the spoon in the dishwasher, then waved at the blonde as exited the kitchen.

Regina smiled at Emma and walked over to her, picking up her badge that was sitting on the counter. She began to fasten it to the blonde's belt, "I hope you have a wonderful day at work, Sheriff."

Emma pressed a light kiss to her wife's cheek, "See you at the meeting, Madam Mayor."

* * *

**Emma: I'm bored**

**Emma: Like really really bored**

**Regina: Please try to pay attention to what is happening. And stop texting me.**

Emma raised her head from staring at the phone in her lap and tried to concentrate on Tiny's proposal for starting a new lima bean farm on city farmland just outside downtown Storybrooke. The meeting continued on at a snails pace, Kathryn talked about needing more writers for the Mirror, Granny talked about how she feels there are too many restaurants in Storybrooke, and Ruby counter argued that there weren't _enough._

Emma started to get restless and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her vest and drummed her fingers across the top, simultaneously sighing heavily at Tom Clark complaining about something she had no interest in. _Blah blah blah, I'm Tom and I run a store. I like to sneeze on everything but for some reason, even as a pharmacist, I still can't find a decongestant that works._

"Sheriff Mills, would you like to respond to Mr. Clark's proposition?" Regina looked directly at her from the stage.

"Uh…" Emma tried to buy time by slowly standing up and pretending like she was thinking about the question. In reality, Emma was so busy replacing the dwarf's words with her own comedic set in her mind she had no idea what he actually was proposing. "You see, Mr. Clark, as per your proposition I find that we should really take a look at all aspects of which you are requesting." Trying to pull some sort of feasible answer out of her ass was a lot harder than she thought. _God he could be asking for electric eels to be part of the police uniform and I would have no clue. _Just when she was about to give up, her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down briefly at the screen to read the text that popped up on her screen.

**Regina: He just proposed that there should be a no loitering bylaw that restricts underage teens from spending more than 20 minutes in front of places of business.**

Emma let out a sigh of relief and collected her thoughts, "Mr. Clark, I feel that your request is biased and is discriminatory towards our youth. Despite being minors, they are still members of our society therefore they deserve the same treatment as any other citizen and unless they are posing a threat to you or your business, there should not be an issue with them socializing near places of business. That being said, if you wish to continue with your proposition, you may submit your proposal to the Mayor's Office and the council will present it to the town of which there will be a public vote."

Regina was pleasantly impressed and smirked at Emma's quick recovery. "Mr. Clark, do you have any further questions for the Sheriff?"

The dwarf shook his head and sat back down in his seat. A few more speakers stood and drabbled on about mundane maintenance issues which were directed towards different departments of the city. Emma started to bounce her knee up and down when she noticed Regina staring at her with darkened eyes. She opened a new text.

**Emma: Like what you see?**

**Regina: Well I figure that Marco was attractive in his youth, but he isn't quite my type.**

**Emma: Please, you know what I mean ;)**

**Regina: Haven't you learned your lesson from earlier? You should be paying attention.**

**Emma: I'm paying about as much attention as you are**

Emma looked up and winked flirtatiously at the Mayor who had an unimpressed look directed at the blonde. She listened in briefly to Miss Muffet's speech just to make note of the subject that was being discussed.

…_and I think that by having yellow fire hydrants instead of the red ones we will brighten the streets and make everyone feel happier….._

**Emma: Just to let you know, I'm sure there's a study out there that discusses how yellow hydrants can increase happiness per capita**

Regina stifled a laugh as she read the last text, covering her mouth and pretending to pay attention to the speaker.

**Regina: Stop it and pay attention.**

**Emma: Or what? I'll get detention?**

**Regina: No, you'd like that too much. **

**Emma: Well maybe**

**Regina: Perhaps instead, I will make it mandatory that the Sheriff has to ride horseback for her patrols. **

Emma winced at the thought. She was terrible at riding, she knew that there was a mounted patrol since she was the one who started it back in _their_ Storybrooke to cover the vast amounts of forest that surrounded the city. However, David made sure she was never part of that rotation. She looked up to see the Mayor with her politician smirk painted across her lips.

Not willing to lose this battle with the 'Evil' Queen, Emma had an idea.

**Emma: I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. I would look silly, I mean, think about it. Me in my form fitting uniform, bouncing up and down while traipsing through the streets of Storybrooke on horseback. Protecting citizens from danger...**

Emma looked up in time to see Regina pick up her phone and read the text, her eyes blown wide at the imagery, licking her lips and shifting slightly in her chair. _Nailed it._

Finally reaching the end of the scheduled agenda of speakers, the Mayor stood from her chair, "If there are no other proposals or questions, this concludes this week's town meeting."

When the auditorium emptied, Emma walked over to her wife who was still collecting the proposal papers and minutes from the meeting. "That went well don't you think, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, as well as I hoped." She walked away from the table and handed the Sheriff a stack of papers, "I collated and put together the city's new by-laws and regulations here for you."

She grabbed the papers and leafed through them, "Thanks, this will make it way easier than looking through the charter for the differences."

"Yes, I found an archive with the new by-laws listed 'chronologically' since the last one I remember implementing."

"You are amazing!" Emma hugged her wife tightly for a few seconds before pulling away slightly to glance at her watch, "Well, I gotta go pick up the kid. Did you need help bringing any of this stuff up to your office?"

"I should be fine with it, but thank you for the offer." Regina leaned in and gave her wife a kiss as she subtlety ran the tips of her fingers down the front of the Sheriff's vest.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and placed a quick one on the tip of the brunette's nose, "I'll see you in about an hour then, and try not to miss me too much."

The Mayor smiled as she watched the blonde turn around and leave the auditorium.

She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her right ear as she walked back to collect her things from the table.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

On top of her stacks of papers, she found a small silver box.

* * *

**AN: For those of you who are following me on tumblr (****reighne-sq**) You may have noticed that some of the teasers that I posted are missing from this chapter. I decided to re-write it a few times and cut out a few of the dramatic scenes. So you all have a tiny spoiler from a future chapter!

**I hope you all liked the origin story of Swan and the Necklace! It took a long time to think of something that I felt was worthy of such a significant part of Emma's canon character (but was never explained by the writers)**

**As always, I love to hear comments and reviews and love it when you just wanna say hi on tumblr! The next update might take a smidgeon longer since I want to start another multi chapter AU fic soon.**

**The swan, like the soul of the poet,**

**By the dull world is ill understood.**

**- Heinrich Heine, Early Poems-Evening Songs**

**(no. 2)**


	17. Chapter 17: Silver Boxes and Empanadas

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I had a ton of things to do this week. Also, a heads up, have youtube open and ready to listen to a song mentioned later, it will intensify the experience. ;)**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who nominated this story as the "best unfinished fic" in the SQ awards on tumblr! Unfortunately the category has been removed, so i would love if you guys decide to nominate me in a different category!**

**As always no beta (I might be beta'd soon!), Canadian spelling, eh?**

* * *

_She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her right ear as she walked back to collect her things from the table._

_She stopped dead in her tracks._

_On top of her stacks of papers, she found a small silver box._

**Chapter 17: Silver Boxes and Emapandas**

Regina scanned the room, the tips of her fingers electric with magic, ready to attack. There was no one else around. Her eyes examined the box and despite the eeriness of the situation, she couldn't help but grin a little. _I guess it __**is**__ about the size of a large enchilada._ She advanced closer to the silver box and flicked her wrist to open it; with a glimmer it resisted. _A magical barrier?_

As a precaution, she raised her hand and placed a small containing spell over it to prevent any unwanted magical attacks from its contents. It wasn't cold or frosted over like how the Sheriff had described it in her dream and additionally, it was covered intricate markings. Each side was engraved beautifully with unfamiliar runes and designs, the top was sealed shut with a ruby set in the centre, similar to Pandora's box that Gold had used to try to capture Peter Pan. Averse to the open space of the auditorium, she gathered her things from the table and headed to her office.

Regina moved through the reception area with purpose, "Ashley cancel my four o'clock and take the rest of the day off."

The blonde moved hesitantly, "Mayor Mills is everything okay?"

"Unless you want your car to be turned into a pumpkin, I suggest you leave me to handle a few things alone, Miss Boyd." She didn't mean to snap at the young woman, but she needed to be alone to investigate.

Without another word, the young secretary nodded as she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

Regina stepped into her office, locked the door behind her, and then added an additional protection spell on the room; wanting to make sure nothing could get in…and nothing could get out. Gently setting the box onto her desk she stood in front of it and removed the containment spell. She dissected the barrier spell that prevented it from opening earlier in the auditorium and smirked. _Amateur._ Hovering her palm above the object, it opened with a distinct click. Shifting towards the cube, Regina made sure that her guard was kept up as she peered inside.

Empty.

She picked up the box and mulled over the engravings, "Why would someone go through the trouble of placing this here, when it has no use? And why would it appear out of thin air?" Adding the box to the list of inquiries, she looked at her watch and decided to leave for the day.

Holding the box firmly in her left hand, she swung her purse over her shoulder and gestured towards the door to remove the protection spell. Her fingers wrapped around the knob and pulled, when a shimmer of purple light held the door in place.

_What? _

Flicking her wrist again, Regina attempted to pull at the door, when the same light prevented it from opening. _Magic might be different here._ She set the silver box on the nearby bar table beside a decanter of apple cider and dug through her purse for her phone to call the Sheriff for assistance.

As the phone started to ring there was a loud shattering noise, the decanter was in pieces, iced chunks of the cider spilled over and entire table was frozen including the silver box. A chill ran through her hand and Regina looked down at the cause of the cold sting. The crystal in her ring was frosted over.

"_Hey Regina? You there? Helloooo?"_

Realizing the phone was still in her hand, she brought it to her ear, "Emma?"

"_Yep. That's me. What's up?"_

Unsure what to tell the Sheriff she decided to leave it for later, "I…I just wanted to let you know I was leaving the office now…"

"_Alright, I'm just waiting for the Kid at his school. We'll probably be at Granny's in fifteen minutes?"_

She eyed the glass that was scattered around the floor, "I'll see you soon."

"_Cool. Lov—uh… let me know when you get there."_

She smiled at the Sheriff's audible slip up, "I will." Regina ended the call and placed the phone back into her purse.

Evaluating the events, she pieced together what had happened between the auditorium and the office and developed a hypothesis. _I was able to cast spells while I was in close proximity to the box but wasn't able to dispel the protection barrier on the door…perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I was holding it at the time?_

Willing to test her theory, she waved her hand over the door one last time. The purple glow faded and with a quick pull to the door knob, it opened. Turning her attention back to the icy metal container, Regina touched the side with her left hand and attempted to conjure a fireball with her right but couldn't.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath as she placed the containment spell back onto the object, put it in her purse. Waving her arm over the sticky mess of glass and liquor, it was instantly cleaned. She walked out of the office headed down to the parking lot.

Regina sat in her car for a few minutes as she eyed the silver cube in her purse. She sighed in frustration. _I need to tell Emma..._

* * *

"Hey, Kid, how was school?" Emma leaned against her car, arms folded over her chest as she squinted against the sun.

Henry tossed his jacket into the back seat, "You know, same shit, different day." He held out his hand, signalling for the keys to the car.

Emma scoffed at his attempt and dangled the keys away from the teen, "No way."

"Oh come on Ma, you promised me that if we won the state championship that you'd let me drive!" Henry responded with a pout that hasn't changed since he was ten.

She laughed dismissingly, "Okay, I know that there is more to what I said. Stop twisting my words, mini Regina."

"Okay, you might have been _a little_ drunk when I asked. But a promise is a promise! You said 'as long as your mother doesn't find out' I could drive your car and then you said 'I also want a milkshake after'."

Letting out a drawn out sigh, she tossed the keys to Henry, "From here to Granny's. But the moment I think you're not ready, you're gonna pull over. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what Mom says every single time she lets me drive." He opened the car door and slid into the driver's side, "I don't think she minds that I drive your car, she just doesn't trust your methods of teaching."

The blonde got into the passenger side a little offended at the comment, "How does she know my teaching skills if she never lets you drive my car?"

"Cause she still remembers when you tried to teach her how to drive stick, remember? It was when Elsa accidentally froze her car." He chuckled in earnest as he started the engine and put the car in gear.

"_Dammit Regina it's not that hard!" The blonde jerked forward as the Mayor stalled her car for the fourth time._

_Restarting the engine, Regina argued back, "Do not take that tone with me, Sheriff. Might I remind you that this is __**your**__ fault?"_

"_My fault? Am I the one who is slowly killing my Bug with the inability to possess hand and foot coordination?" Emma placed her hand over the Mayors and helped her guide the shifter, "Now slowly release the clutch and move this to the second gear."_

_The car jerked again as the engine shut off._

"_Fucking hell Regina!" Emma pressed her cheek to the dashboard of the Bug as she caressed it, "Shhh, it's okay. It will be okay."_

"_Are you talking to your car, Miss Swan?" Regina restarted the engine again, "You know this wouldn't be an issue if you didn't bring my car to pick up Elsa from the Station."_

"_Well the Bug was at the shop and how was I supposed to know that a deer would jump onto the road?!" Emma leaned back against the seat, "At least it wasn't the cruiser!"_

"_Your car is always at the shop, you should just let this car die!" Regina began to drive down the street as she shifted from first to second gear smoothly._

"_Why? Are you telling me to...let it go?" Emma guffawed at her own joke._

_The brunette tightened her grip on the wheel, tired of the string of puns that started ever since Elsa learned about the movie and began to sing it constantly. She pulled the car over and parked. Regina stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut, leaving the Sheriff._

_Scrambling out of the car, Emma rushed over to the Mayor and pulled her by the arm gently, effectively stopping her. "I'm sorry, Regina, I didn't mean to use that pun. I know how much you hate it. Also for yelling at you in the car…"_

_Her face softened at the blonde's apology, "It's alright, but maybe you can drive the rest of the way to Granny's? I think I need to take a break from this lesson."_

"_Sure thing." Emma crossed her arms and leaned back against the car, "Hey, do you realize that this was our first fight?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, we have fought plenty of times before."_

"_No I mean, it's our first fight as a couple." _

_Regina's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, I suppose you're right." She watched the Sheriff pull out her phone as she began to type furiously on it, "What are you doing? Texting your mother that you'll be late to her precious birthday party?"_

"_Nope, I marked the day in my calendar as the day we fought for the first time."_

"_Why would you do that? It isn't exactly a red letter day." She asked the blonde inquisitively._

"_Oh, so I can make sure I always do something for you on this day going forward. Cause if we're in it for the long run, no matter how much we fight, I want you to know that I care about you."_

Emma refocused her thoughts. _Was that a memory from my future?_

"We're here! And in one piece. See? I told you I could drive stick!" Henry puffed out his chest proudly.

She smiled at Henry and reached _up_ to ruffle his hair, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have doubted you. Can you grab us a table? Your Mom should be joining us soon and I need to make a quick phone call."

She watched Henry get out of the car and step into the diner. Once he was out of sight, Emma tapped on the calendar app and looked at the notes listed under the day.

_**First Fight. You know what to do. Remember: ALWAYS WEAR PROTECTION.**_

Emma's eyes went wide. _So it __**was**__ a memory. What the hell does wearing protection mean? Aren't we trying to have another kid? And I'm pretty sure I don't have the gear for accidental kids._

Her thoughts mused over her 'flashback' eventually deciding that she should do something nice for Regina in honour of the day. Instinctively, she scrolled through the contacts on her phone and came across the number for 'Game of Thorns'. She tapped on it and waited for someone to pick up, "Hi, it's Emma Mills, I would like to place an order…"

* * *

The little bell rang over the diner door, the Mayor looked around the restaurant and found the table where Emma and Henry were sitting. The corners of her lips turned up with her heart still fluttering from the events of her and Emma's previous night. Despite the whole ordeal with the silver box torturing her thoughts the entire drive over, a single glance at her family had the power to steady her nerves. She walked over to them leaning over to give her son a quick peck on his forehead then turning to place a tender one on the blonde's lips.

Emma smiled into the kiss, "Hi. I thought you said you'd let me know when you got here?"

"Why? Would you have done anything different if I did?" Regina quipped and sat down in the chair beside the Sheriff, waving at Ruby to take their orders.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I would have made sure that you had awesome entrance music or something when you walked in…like Livin' on a Prayer."

"Oh! Or Killer Queen!" Henry added enthusiastically.

"U can't touch this!"

"Eye of the Tiger!"

The blonde jumped up in her seat excitedly, "Oh my god! How about Bad! Michael Jackson anyone?"

"YES! THAT'S THE SONG!" Henry pulled out his phone and brought up the music, he pressed play and started to sing along energetically towards his brunette mother.

_I'm Giving You_

_On Count Of Three_

_To Show Your Stuff_

_Or Let It Be . . ._

_I'm Telling You_

_Just Watch Your Mouth_

_I Know Your Game_

_What You're About_

Regina laughed genuinely as she started to turn red from the impromptu musical number. Emma swung an arm over the Mayor's shoulder, pulling her towards her body and continued to the bridge as she bounced to the beat of the music.

_Well They Say The Sky's_

_The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have_

_Seen Nothing_

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . ._

Henry and Emma started to sing the chorus together toward the Mayor, flailing their arms dramatically as some of the customers looked over at the entertaining sight of the two Mills' serenading the former Evil Queen.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_You Know It_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On, You Know_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_Who's Bad…_

The wolf rounded the front counter and strolled to their table, "Hey guys, thanks, by the way, for turning the diner into an extremely campy episode of Glee." She laughed for a moment at the look on Regina's face, caught somewhere between embarrassment and complete love for her family, "What would you guys like?"

Emma still laughing a little from their little show, spoke first, "We're just here for a quick snack, I'll just grab a chocolate-strawberry milkshake. Oh and put it on this guy's tab."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, can I grab the same, please? You want anything, Mom? It's on me."

"Oh thank you, Henry. Could I just get a coffee please, Ruby?" The waitress nodded and walked away as Regina smiled at her son, "How was school today?"

The teen shrugged as he shoved the phone back into his pocket, "You know same stuff, nothing really different. Well I guess except for all the girls chasing me." He gave a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows, much like his blonde mother, "Other than that, I'm just waiting out the rest of the school year. I can't wait until I start university in September!"

Regina's chest tightened at the thought of her son moving out and away from Storybrooke, she grasped at Emma's knee under the table, trying to steady her panic. She felt a hand sneak its way under hers as she intertwined their fingers together. Emma looked at her wife for a second before turning her eyes back to Henry, "We're definitely proud of you, Kid, but you know we're gonna have some trouble getting used to the idea."

"Oh I know, you tell me every day." Henry kept glancing at the entrance to the restaurant and then back at his parents.

The Sheriff took notice of his glances and eyed him curiously, "You expecting someone?"

His head snapped back to face his blonde mother, "What? Uh…no? I guess maybe…just be cool."

"So who is it? Grace? Ava? …Nick?"

"Mom, I'm not gay." He glanced over at the door one more time, "And even if I was, Nick isn't my type."

Ruby returned with their orders, she winked at Henry and placed an extra milkshake in front of the empty spot beside him.

Eying the frozen beverage across the table, Regina picked up a couple of packets of sugar. "Dear, who exactly are you waiting for?" She broke open the packs and poured them into her coffee.

"Can you guys just wait until she gets here, please?"

"I suppose so."

The bell chimed and instantly Henry's face lit up as he waved over at the young woman at the door. She was tall, with a medium build bordering on slim. Her raven hair was beautiful and wavy, her skin was sandy coloured and she had the most intense pair of emerald green eyes. Wearing a simple purple sundress that complimented her features perfectly, she walked over to them.

Henry got up quickly from the table and rushed over to give her a kiss on the cheek as he pulled out the chair for her. She blushed furiously as she sat down, facing the two women who so happened to also be the Sheriff, the Mayor, the Saviour and the Queen.

"Uh... Moms… this is Esmeralda…but here in Storybrooke she goes by Farah… and she's….well…she's my girlfriend." Henry raked his fingers through his hair and shifted from one foot to the other nervously, as he tucked his girlfriend's chair in, then sat down.

Farah looked over at the two women and held out her hand, trembling. "It is very nice to meet you Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan, I have heard so much about you two and am honoured to be here."

Emma laughed genuinely, holding up her hands, "Whoa there, no need to be terrified or honoured. _We're_ the ones who are honoured to meet you, Farah." She shifted her wrist from the table and met the young woman's grip, "Call me Emma."

"Pleased to meet you…Emma."

Regina stared at the exchange, dumbfounded by the fact that her little prince was now grown up, going to university, and was introducing his _girlfriend_ to them. She gathered her thoughts and held out her palm, "Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you, Farah."

She turned to the Mayor and shook her hand, "Oh the pleasure is all mine! You two are kind of like legends." She let out a dreamy sigh, "A perfect love story forged in the midst of chaos…"

Henry laughed, "Are you sure you wanna date me? Or did you just want to date my Moms' epic love story?"

They made small talk, asking the young woman to tell them about herself, what her hobbies were, and how they met. After a little while, Emma felt her phone vibrate against the table. She picked it up and checked the e-mail that came through:

_Hi Sheriff Mills,_

_Your order is ready for pick up._

_Have an excellent day,_

_Game of Thorns_

"_Fixing your mistakes since 1983"_

"Hey sorry to cut this short but I need to head out for a bit and pick something up. I'll catch up with you guys later?" She leaned in and pecked Regina softly on the cheek and ruffled Henry's hair, "Farah, you should come over for dinner tonight, we'd love to get to know you more!"

The young woman shied a little, "Oh, I would absolutely love too…but I have a dance rehearsal tonight. I would love to sometime soon, though."

The Mayor took a sip of her coffee, "Oh that's a shame. Just to let you know, you are welcome for dinner anytime, just make sure Henry lets me know so I can prepare. Between Emma's bottomless stomach and his eating habits, I would probably have to hide your portion."

Emma shook her head with a smile as she picked up her keys from the table, "And on that note, I'm headed out. I'll see you guys at home. It was very nice to meet you Farah!" Taking the last few sips of her milkshake, she got up from the table and headed out the door.

Regina brought the mug to her lips and smiled to herself as she watched the Sheriff walk out of the restaurant when she heard a muffled squeak from across the table. She turned her head towards the source of the noise.

Farah pressed her hands to her mouth and held in little squeaks of excitement, "I'm really sorry! You guys are just so cute! I know that everyone said it was a better love story than Snow White and Prince Charming but to see it for real…."

"Oh come on Farah, those are my Moms!" Henry bumped her shoulder with his playfully as she turned red from embarrassment.

The three of them continued to chat together until they had to part ways to head home.

* * *

Clutching a small bouquet of flowers behind her back, Emma walked up the pathway towards the door of the mansion. _Alright, Swan you can do this. _She fiddled with her keys, but the door swung open before she could get to them.

Regina walked out of the mansion holding Puss in Boots by his scruff, dangling him away from her. He began to squirm, trying to get out of her grip, "This is outrageous! What are my crimes?!" He looked back at the Mayor as she narrowed her eyes and snarled, "Okay, okay. I will take off my boots. I did not think you were so serious about shoes in the house—oh hello, Sheriff."

Emma tilted her head at the exchange, "I guess you made it for dinner? I wasn't sure if you were actually going to come."

"I never break my word. We had a deal, yes?" Regina dropped the orange tabby who caught himself on his feet, he took off his hat and bowed with a flourish "I apologize for my rudeness, dear Mayor, in return, I shall make you some of my grandmother's empanadas."

"I'm pretty sure they're two for a dollar at Granny's now." Emma laughed, causing the cat to hiss back.

Regina looked down at the feline, "I haven't started dinner, I hope you can entertain yourself in the meantime."

"Oh no trouble at all your Majesty, in fact, I believe Henry and I owe you one homemade meal." As he walked back into the mansion he shouted, "Senor Henry, we are cooking dinner tonight!"

Emma stared at the feline as he pulled off his boots in the foyer, "Am I the only one who is worried by the amount of fur that will probably be in our food?"

"Oh, you should have seen some of the cooks in the Enchanted Forest, the cat is probably more sanitary than most." Regina pulled the front door closed behind her and eyed the arm Emma had tucked behind her back, "Hiding something, Sheriff? The last time someone hid something behind their back, my advisor tried to assassinate me with a dagger."

"Please tell me you said something awesome like 'et tu, Brut?' when you saw it." The brunette raised an eyebrow, bemused at the comment. Emma scratched the back of her head nervously, "Ah…never mind what I just said…um, these are for you. I know it's a little cheesy and cliché, but I really couldn't think of anything else…" She presented the small bouquet to the Mayor who was rendered speechless.

Caught off guard by the action, the Mayor's demeanor softened. "Emma…these are gorgeous, what's the occasion?" She brought the flowers to her face and inhaled the sweet aroma. Leaning in close to whisper in her wife's ear, "Should I expect something like this every time we have sex, Sheriff?"

She growled back seductively, "With the rate I usually go, I'd go broke in a week, Madam Mayor." Regina felt a shot of arousal build in her abdomen, resisting the urge to grab the Sheriff and drag her into the garage.

Emma looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of their conversation, "Honestly, the reasons I brought the flowers was because I had this daydream or something like that. It was a memory of when we, as in this Storybrooke we, had of our first fight as a couple. I made a promise to you that every year on the day that we first fought, that I would always do something to remind you that no matter how much we fight, Ilove you." She shifted nervously at her admission, still apprehensive of being open with her feelings.

Regina moved close to the Sheriff and the two shared a sweet kiss, "I love you, too."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that." Emma smiled against red lips as the two connected again, lost in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments the two pulled apart and walked back into the house. Regina placed the flowers into a vase in the living room, "I recognize the lilies, but what kind of flowers are these? They're beautiful."

"Oh it's the same flower I have tattooed on my wrist."

The brunette eyed the tattoo, "I thought that was some sort of subliminal imprinting you had from your parent's royal crest."

"Maybe? I'm not sure what they're called in the Enchanted Forest, but here these are called Ville de Lyon, or just Lyon for short. They usually grow on vines, but I had Moe at Game of Thorns incorporate them into a bouquet."

Regina guffawed at the comment, placing a hand on her stomach as she doubled over in amusement from what she just heard. Emma had never seen the other woman let go so freely.

The Mayor stood back up with an unrestrained smile on her face. She brought a finger to the corner of her eye as she wiped a tear that formed from her laughter, "Are you telling me, Miss Swan, that you have a _lyon_ tattoo on your wrist?"

Emma's mouth dropped, "Seriously? All this time and I never thought about that! If I did, I definitely would've punched Robin in the face and confessed my love for you the moment we defrosted Storybrooke!"

"Well it seems that our paths were always intertwined." Regina caressed the side of the blonde's neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Just before their lips connected, there was a loud sound of a metal bowl hitting the floor from the kitchen followed by a string of incoherent bickering from their son and the cat.

"Perhaps we should help them in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, the last thing I want to do is have to clean random empanada bits from the kitchen floor."

Regina glanced at the ring on her finger, suddenly troubled by the silver box currently stored in her vault.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked with concern.

She shook the feeling from her body and glanced back at the pair of green eyes, "I'm fine. Just thinking about they dream you said you had, and now your flashback of this Storybrooke… I think whatever spell this is…it's changing."

"Should we talk about it?"

"Not right now." She glanced at the entrance to the kitchen, "We should discuss this when we're alone. I'm still concerned about how our presence here can be affecting the timeline."

"Okay." Emma nodded, "Now let's go watch our 17 year old son make Spanish empanadas with a talking cat."

* * *

**AN: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Over 600 Follows on FFN and almost 550 Kudos on AO3! Landing me on page 1 of top kudos'd SQ fics and on page 2 of ALL OUAT fics of all time on AO3! **

**In honour of your amazing feedback I would love to fic a moment in time of our two leading ladies' relationship up to their one year anniversary! This means it can be anything and at any point in time. The only thing I can't fic is the proposal and the wedding (for reasons).**

**If you want to submit an idea just toss it in the comments below. I will number them as they come in and pick one at random. You can also leave it in my ask on tumblr! (reighne-sq) Which btw I had to change my name on there for personal reasons.**

**As always, I would also love to hear from you! Tell me what you liked / didn't like! I really love to read these and they always bring a smile to my face! (also they tend to motivate me to write the next chapter!)**


	18. Dream III: June 18th 1:58 AM

_**Dream III : June 18 1:58 AM**_

_She held her hand close to her heart, tears falling freely from her eyes, "Please don't leave me. Not like this…" _

_With her eyes shut and head resting on her lap, Emma smiled even though her body was bloody and bruised, "Is…is she safe?"_

_Regina nodded back, her breaths choked back by emotion, "She is."_

"_Good." She opened her eyes and looked back at her wife, speaking through laboured breaths "You know how much I love you, right?"_

"_With all your heart."_

She leaned in and pressed her lips against the Saviour's, when a pulse of purple and blue magic surrounded them.


	19. Chapter 19: Sleepy Surprises

**Chapter 19: Sleepy Surprises**

"Emma!"

Regina gasped for air as she shot up from the bed, she quickly turned to her side trying to grasp at the blonde beside her, when she realized she was alone. She brought her knees to her chest and checked the time on the clock beside her.

**3:17 AM**

With a strained sigh, she pulled the sheets off of herself, slipped on her grey silk robe and headed down the stairs to the study. She thought that maybe the Sheriff might have had another sleepless night, lost in thought similar to a few days ago. Regina pushed the door open, but the blonde wasn't there.

She walked back into the foyer and sat on the second to last step of the staircase as she cupped her chin in her palm. _Was it all a dream?_ She closed her eyes, trying to calm the sinking disappointment in her heart. _Maybe we're back in our Storybrooke…_

She sat in the silence for a long while, when the quiet scratch of metal was heard through the front door. Regina ears perked up as she heard the deadbolt turn to the side; her heart began to race as the door swung open slowly. Emma stepped inside trying to pad in quietly, pushing the door closed without making a sound.

The Sheriff took off her shoes and turned around to meet full red lips on hers. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, her face pressed against the side of her neck. A little surprised, Emma hugged her back, placing her hands on the small of her wife's back, "Hey, not that I mind, but why are you up at four in the morning?"

Regina shook her head and pulled the blonde tighter to her body letting a few tears fall onto the crook of her shoulder. Confused by the situation, Emma held her close, rubbing small circles along the middle of her back, "What's wrong?"

"I-I thought I lost you." The brunette looked up into green eyes, "I…I had this dream, that you were severely injured…I woke up here and you weren't around. I thought the worst could have happened."

Emma pressed her lips onto Regina's forehead, "I'm still here." She continued to rub her back as she spoke softly, "Do you think it has anything to do with our future selves?"

Regina didn't want to hear that, the images of her dream still etched in her mind. "I hope it doesn't. I…I think you were saying your goodbyes, Emma. There was just so much blood everywhere. I couldn't even look. I … don't want to lose you like that." Regina buried her head into Emma's shoulder, choking back a few tears at the memory. "Even in the last few moments together, you still smiled at me, you still made sure that I knew that you loved me…"

Emma placed her finger underneath her chin and tilted her wife's head up to meet her gaze, "Regina, I do love you. I love you with all my heart. And even if that is where our story ends, I would want that to be my last words to you." The Sheriff mused for a moment, "Do you think that's why where here? To fix something that happe—"

Emma was cut off by a hand gently caressing her face, "Please don't talk like that. I refuse to believe that that is the reason why we're here. We'll figure this out. Perhaps it was a subconscious dream from the magic that caused this because you weren't in bed?"

The Sheriff frowned apologetically, "Yeah about that… I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I left, I received an urgent call from the station."

"It's okay, Emma. Could you leave a note next time? I was worried…" She kissed her lips gently. _I was worried that I woke up back in our Storybrooke without you beside me…_ She gathered her thoughts, "Why would they need the Sheriff in the dead of night? Isn't this the exact reason why you have your Deputy work the opposite shifts as you?"

The blonde chuckled dryly "We both had to be there. Apparently there was a suspicious fire in the convent."

The Mayor smirked, the events of the dream slowly dissipating from her mind, "I have an alibi, Sheriff."

"I don't know if that counts, I hear there might be a conflict of interest between you and the police department…" Emma teased as she placed tiny kisses along her jawline.

Regina tilted her head to expose more skin along her neck, "I thought you were a human lie detector, surely you would know if I were involved in such a heinous act of oblation by incendiarism."

The blonde nipped at her skin as goose bumps began to rise with the arousal starting to build in the pit of her stomach, "I have no idea what that means but keep talking…"

Mindful of the seventeen year old asleep down the hall, the two women quietly ascended the stairs in a frenzy of soft kisses and aggressive movements, finally reaching the master bedroom. Emma pinned the Queen against the door biting at the crook of her neck as she reached for the door knob.

Practically falling through, Regina switched their places and pushed Emma back against the same door to close it. She crashed their lips together and dragged her tongue against them, pushing through to deepen the connection. Emma moaned at the taste as she pushed the robe off of Regina's shoulders and tossing it into an unknown corner of the bedroom.

The Mayor kissed her eagerly, unbuttoning the blonde's jeans and lazily pulling down the zipper of her fly. She slid her hand down her flat stomach and pushed her hand past the waistband of Emma's underwear grazing the tips of her fingers across her hard clit.

Breaking the kiss she moaned, "Oh god, Regina…" bucking her hips against the moving digits.

Regina leaned into her ear, with her lips barely touching the skin, "You need to be quiet, Miss Swan, we wouldn't want to wake up our son." Before Emma could respond she felt two fingers push into her core as deep as they could.

Swallowing her moans, she swung her right leg around the Mayor's left hip and pushed against her hand harder. Regina held the Sheriff's leg in place and dove her fingers in deeper, working a rhythm in and out as best she could against the restraint of her jeans and underwear. Abandoning the attempt to achieve long deep strokes, Regina bit down on her shoulder and began to twist her fingers inside her instead, moving back and forth in circles, alternating the movement of each finger.

Emma threw her head back at the change, hitting the back of her head against the door with a thud. She continued the motions; filling the room with only the sounds of laboured panting and the wet movements of Regina's fingers inside her.

She felt herself getting tighter and began to claw at the brunette's back. Sensing Emma's desperation, Regina curled her fingers towards herself and started to massage the rough patch of skin inside the clutching walls of her wife. Her movements quickened as she placed more pressure in her motions. She let go of Emma's leg and used her free hand to press her palm hard against the blonde's lower abdomen as she pulsed her digits upwards.

Emma's body began to tense, reveling in the sweet pressure against her lower stomach counterpointing the messaging inside her. Gasping loudly, she arched her back and kissed her wife feverishly, muffling the screams that were gathering in the back of her throat. She bucked her hips wildly, pressing her heel against Regina's thigh, nearly knocking them over. With one final push, Regina felt Emma's walls grip her fingers as she came, coating her hand in her juices.

Emma dropped her leg to try and gain her balance as she felt Regina withdraw her fingers from inside her. Panting for air, Emma rested her body against the doorframe, watching her once arch enemy look at her with nothing but love and affection. She leaned forward and kissed her languidly for a few minutes before pulling apart.

Leaning to whisper in her ear, Emma spoke seductively, "I do believe, Madam Mayor, that it's my turn."

Regina hummed at the thought, "Well then, Sheriff, give me a moment to freshen up a little." She placed a quick kiss on her lips and swung her hips as she walked into the en suite.

After a few minutes, she re-entered the bedroom, wearing her sexiest lace thong and bra ensemble. "Miss Swan, I hope you're ready and willing…" She looked over at the bed and saw the Sheriff half naked, on her stomach, face down in the pillows with one leg dangling over the side of the bed, snoring quietly. Regina chuckled to herself, realizing that, from the way Emma's tank top was clutched in her hands, she fell asleep mid strip.

She walked over to the bed and lay down beside her wife, taking a moment to remove the tank top from her hands and magicing the blanket on top of them. Regina knew that Emma was exhausted, between the four am call and the general lack of sleep in the past few days, she wasn't surprised that the Sheriff passed out. She turned to her side and set the alarm clock for 7 am and began to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, she felt the younger woman shift beside her and wrap her arms around her stomach, pulling her in as she placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Regina sleepily turned her head to face the other woman and kissed her on the cheek placing her hand over Emma's as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Yes! Pancakes on a Wednesday!" Henry grabbed one from the pile, rolled it up and bit down. He reached for the bottle of maple syrup and squeezed a little bit on the end. "Sho whatsh the occashion?" He asked, mid chew.

Regina flipped the last pancake onto the plate and turned off the stovetop, "Well I haven't had a chance to make you celebratory pancakes in honour of your win on Monday." She turned around and poured her son a glass of orange juice, "Thank you again for making dinner last night, Henry, it was delicious."

"No probs, Mom. It was really fun! Plus it was kinda cool that Puss decided to teach me some fencing techniques!" Henry finished his pancake and gulped down the glass of orange juice.

"OH GOD NO! IM SO LATE!" Emma thundered down the stairs, shirt half done up while she was trying to thread her arms through her red jacket. She reached the kitchen while she finished buttoning up her shirt and pushed through the sleeves of the jacket. In record time she ruffled Henry's hair, ate a pancake, kissed Regina on the cheek and picked up the mug of coffee waiting for her on the island; ignoring the burn as she gulped back the coffee, then placed the now empty mug into the sink.

"Emma…" Regina tried to get the blonde's attention while watching her move around the kitchen in a frenzy.

"Have you seen my keys and badge?" She franticly looked around and padded down every pocket in her jacket.

"Emma!" The Mayor finally got her attention by grabbing onto her shoulders, "David called and said you didn't have to go into work today. He'll take care of the paper work from last night."

Henry laughed at the confused look on his blonde mother's face, "Wow Ma, just to let you know, your keys and badge are on the table in the foyer where you always leave them. Sometimes I think you two are being really weird lately."

The Sheriff looked down at her teenaged son, "It's not weird until you walk in on us in costume, Kid."

"Oh please don't, I've already seen enough to scar me for the rest of my life." He grabbed another pancake and ate it.

Regina winced while she watched the teen roll up another pancake, "Why don't you use a plate, dear?"

"That will just be another plate to wash, besides, I'm saving water this way?" He squeezed more syrup onto the breakfast food.

"Can't argue with that logic!" Emma pulled her jacket off her shoulders and placed it on the back of a chair in the dining area. She rejoined them in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, "Do you need a drive to school?"

"Nah I'm good, I'm going to walk there with Farah." Finishing the pancake he was eating, he got up from the barstool at the island and swung his backpack over his shoulder, "By the way, thanks for not freaking out that I have a girlfriend, Moms. It means a lot to me."

"Oh that reminds me! I picked something up for you after I left the diner yesterday! Let me just grab it from the car." Emma bolted out of the house and walked back in holding a small paper bag.

She tossed it to Henry who looked inside and pulled out a box of condoms, immediately turning red from embarrassment, "Uh…thanks…"

"Just let me know if you want me to explain how to use it." Emma looked at her son, dead serious.

He shoved the box into his backpack still beet red, "I—I know how to use it. I've done it before…anywaysgottagobye!" The teen rushed out of the house, leaving his two mothers alone.

"Did our son just casually admit to us that he has had sex before?" Regina stood in the middle of the kitchen, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah I guess he did." Emma faked a sniffle as she smiled proudly at the door where Henry left through, "He's all grown up now."

"Perhaps you can teach him how to stay awake long enough to have sex." Regina quipped at the blonde's expense folding her arms across her chest.

The Sheriff scratched the back of her head in nervously, "Yeah sorry about that. I swear it never happens to me."

"Don't worry, I know how tired you were from the call." Regina picked up the glasses on the island and set them in the sink.

"Well, Madam Mayor, I guess this means I'm in your debt." Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and peppered kisses along the nape of her neck.

Feeling the warmth start to build in her chest, Regina turned around to face the blonde and leaned against the counter. She spoke in her evil queen voice, "I told Ashley that I wouldn't be going into the office today."

"Oh? Is there any unfinished business you need to take care of at home?" The Sheriff leaned in but was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"Eager aren't we, Sheriff?" She smiled and kissed the corner of Emma's mouth, "Why don't you head upstairs and get comfortable? I'm just going to tidy up the kitchen a little."

The blonde kissed her back one more time, "Don't be too long, I might fall asleep again." She gave her a flirty wink and headed up the stairs.

Regina washed the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter. She had no idea how she could explain the silver box's presence to Emma let alone how it zapped her of her magic. She put away the dishes and pans, and wiped down the counter tops.

About to head upstairs, the Mayor was stopped by the Sheriff heading back down on the phone. Her hair was let down in loose curls and her face was almost free of makeup. She changed clothes, now wearing a tight short sleeved graphic tee shirt that donned a wolf insignia silk screened on it with the words 'House Lucas' written below it. She wore a pair of loose fit jeans with a red leather belt securing it in place.

"That's great! Yeah, we're on our way right now. Thanks again, David."

"Trying to escape your wifely duties, Miss Swan?" Regina leaned on the banister at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and slightly disappointed in the change of plans.

"Absolutely not, let's just postpone it a few hours." Emma grabbed the keys from the table next to the door, "We have to go check something out but I suggest that you change into something a little more comfy."

Regina flicked her wrist and was instantly dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, a white t-shirt and a thin teal hoodie. "Is this appropriate?"

"Perfect!" She opened the door for her and bowed at the waist, "After you, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Where exactly are we headed anyways, Emma?" Regina slipped on her pair of sunglasses before grabbing the pair in the glove box and handing it to the blonde beside her.

Pushing the pair of aviators onto her nose, she turned to face the Mayor for a split second then turned her attention back to the road, "That is a secret." Emma turned up the volume on the car stereo and began to sing along to the music.

Regina looked out the window, noticing the familiar landscape of hills and trees; suddenly filled with an onslaught of images in her mind.

* * *

_Regina looked down at herself. She was wearing cargo pants, an old shirt and an obsolete bullet proof fest. "Emma, why did you dress me as if I were a tribute in the Hunger Games?"_

"_Relax, Regina, I am 100% sure you don't want to wear any of your $300 jeans to where we are going."_

"_And where exactly are we headed anyways, Emma?" Regina slipped on her pair of sunglasses before grabbing the pair in the glove box and handing it to the blonde beside her._

"_It's a surprise." The blonde smiled genuinely at the woman beside her, "I'll give you a hint. It's kind of part of your gift this year. You know, the 'I will always love you even though we fight' gift."_

"_It's been three years, love, what could you possibly give me that would surprise me?"_

_Emma chuckled, "Oh…I have a few tricks up my red leather sleeves. And I promise you that it will __**definitely **__surprise you."_

_She pulled the car onto a small dirt road and drove a few more minutes into a clearing surrounded by trees and shrubbery. She popped the trunk of the car open and pulled out two black duffel bags. One labeled "reG-money" and the other labeled "Swizzles". She handed the labeled bag to her fiancée and pressed her lips against hers. "Okay you see that row of fences over there? That's where you start. When you get over there open the bag, read the note, and then use this whistle when you're ready. _

"_This is ridiculous. And why am I dressed like this, when all you are wearing is a tank top and jeans?"_

"_Because I am so good, I don't need any protection." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and picked up her duffel bag, "I await your signal."_

_Regina walked over to the fence and opened the bag, revealing a note inside._

_**Regina,**_

_**Sometimes the best way to say 'I love you even though we fight' is to literally take out all our unresolved aggression on each other. Kind of like a purge. No magic. Just use what's in this bag. **_

_**This year I counted the amount of fights we had and tallied them up. We have fought a total of 17 times in the past year. The stupidest fight by far was the time we fought at the Rabbit Hole over the word "draught" vs the word "draft" (which I still think is a little weird). **_

_**Inside the bag you'll find that there are 17 tubes of 20. **_

_**Whistle when you're ready.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Emma.**_

_**PS. Not in the face or hair. **_

_Regina opened the bag and found a paintball gun. There were canisters of what she assumed were compressed air and seventeen tubes of paintballs. Popping open the top of the hopper she filled it with half of the tubes and shot a few rounds at a tree behind her. A grin crept across her face as the brunette put on the mask provided. Before she completely covered her face she pulled the whistle to her lips and blew. "I hope you're ready for me, Sheriff!" Taunting the other woman from behind the fence._

"_I'm always ready for you, Madam Mayor!"_

"_Are you sure you'll be okay in just your tank top?! I wouldn't want the crown Princess to ruin her perfect porcelain skin."_

"_Not a problem. I doubt you can even hit me!"_

"_Well then, you better tell mommy fairest that this was your idea when she sees you with black and blue welts all over your body!"_

"_Wouldn't be the first time!"_

_Regina eyed the opposite side of the field waiting for her fiancée to appear, when she did, the brunette took aim and fired several shots in her direction._

"_JESUS TAPDANCING CHRIST! FUCK THAT HURT!"_

_The brunette peeked over the fence, watching the blonde jump around flailing her arms before clutching at her breasts, "DAMMIT REGINA! IT WAS RIGHT ON MY BOOBS!"_

"_Well you should think about that the next time you mispronounce 'draught'."_

* * *

"…_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?" _

Emma sang along while drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and bobbing up and down to the beat.

Regina blinked a few times before focusing on the road in front of her. "Emma, I think I just had a memory of this Storybrooke."

The blonde stopped moving and turned down the stereo, "Yeah? What was it about?"

"You know how you bought me those flowers yesterday to commemorate our first fight? This was similar to that. But instead of traditional flowers, you thought it would be appropriate that we try to attack at each other with paintball guns."

Emma hit the steering wheel with the heel of her hand as she laughed, "That's fucking awesome! It makes so much sense! Please tell me it was amazing and I shot you a bunch of times! Can you imagine that? I can't imagine how shocked I would be!"

"Well, dear, you were definitely shocked with the outcome."

She pulled the car over onto the side of the road, pulling a small silk scarf from her pocket, "Okay, I know you don't like to not be in control but could you please put this on? I really want this to be a surprise for you. Nothing scary will pop out of nowhere, trust me. It's completely innocent."

She hesitantly looked at the scarf before taking it from the blonde's hands and tying it around her eyes, "I trust you, Emma."

They drove for another minute before coming to another stop, shortly after Regina could hear the blonde shuffling out of the car and opening the passenger side door. She took her hand and guided her through what she could tell was a mixture of grass and dirt and a familiar smell filled the air when she realized exactly where they were. Regina knew they were in the stables, she could hear the horses neigh and the pungent smell of livestock was unmistakable. She hadn't been back to the stables personally since she had to finally give up Daniel, using her magic to say goodbye. Although she had gotten past the incident, she still didn't like to be around the stables. Her body tensed at the memories that began to flood her mind when she felt a soft hand at the small of her back.

Emma moved her hands to undo the knot of the scarf, pulling it away from her wife's eyes.

In front of her was a medium sized chestnut horse with a thick white stripe down its face and muzzle. The horse was young, but old enough to ride, however, he seemed skinny, almost malnourished.

"We found him at the old abandoned mill up near the farms. David was trying to find a place for him to stay but no one could take him in. When he called earlier he said that Philippe had a spare stall that he could stay in but he needs someone could take care of him. Since you have so much experience with horses, we were hoping you would want to help him get back on his hooves...just long enough to bring him back to health?" Emma shoved her hands in her pockets, starting to second guess her intentions. "I mean you don't have to, Philippe might be able to take in another horse at his farm."

Regina placed a hand on the horse's muzzle and immediately felt the horse calm under her touch, "Emma, I would love to take care of this horse. Does he have a name?"

The Sheriff shifted her weight from one foot to the other watching her wife pet the horse. "When we got the call, someone described him as a scraggly work horse near the windmill. The first thing I pictured was the story of Don Quixote, so I kinda nicknamed him Rocinante, but he doesn't even know his name yet so you can name him whatever you want?"

Regina took a deep breath when she heard the name that Emma had picked out. She knew that no matter what happened, if they got back to their own Storybrooke, or if they were stuck where they were, that Emma was everything her heart could ever ask for. Her home was wherever she was.

"Emma," Regina moved close to her wife, placing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Rocinante is a perfect name."

* * *

**AN: Please please please comment and review! It's what makes this all worth it!**


	20. Chapter 20: Coffee Date

**_AN: This chapter has G!P (Magic Penis Sex). If GP isn't something you would like to read, please skip this chapter and go to the next one which is an alternate Chapter 20B with Magic Strap On Sex instead._**

* * *

_Regina took a deep breath when she heard the name that Emma had picked out. She knew that no matter what happened, if they got back to their own Storybrooke, or if they were stuck where they were, that Emma was everything her heart could ever ask for. Her home was wherever she was._

"_Emma," Regina moved close to her wife, placing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Rocinante is a perfect name."_

**Chapter 20 : Coffee Date**

"Really? David said it was a stupid name, but then again he named my baby brother after the guy who left me pregnant and in jail for a year, so his opinion on names is worthless." Emma laughed as Regina walked back over to the steed to pet its muzzle.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Regina closed her eyes for a minute and spent a moment to remember her best friend whom she sacrificed for the curse. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a light jingling sound from behind her. The Mayor turned to see Emma holding a brown leather halter in her hands with a smile on her face as she spoke, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Emma tossed the halter over Rocinante's head and fiddled with the buckles, after a little while of trial and error, the horse snorted and kicked the front of the stall to signal his impatience with the blonde. "Hey! C'mon don't be like that, I'm trying to impress someone right now."

The horse shook his head free of the halter and caught the leather in his mouth as it was falling off his muzzle. He yanked it away from Emma and turned to nudge Regina with it. She removed it from his mouth and smoothly secured it on his head "I'm sorry, Rocinante, Emma really is trying. You should be a little nicer to her, since she was the one who found you."

The horse whinnied and snorted back at Emma, "Regina, I'm pretty sure he just gave me cut-eye."

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina picked up the lead and attached it to the front of the halter and passed it to the Sheriff, "Why don't you try to lead him?" She opened the stall and Emma gently guided the horse out.

"Hey, I'm not too bad at this!" Rocinante walked behind the blonde happily along the trail outside the stables, "You know, Mary Margaret was the one who told me that you were amazing with horses. She told me that you once saved her life by chasing down her runaway horse."

"Oh? When did she tell you this?" Regina asked while Emma passed her the lead.

The Sheriff hooked her thumbs in her pocket while they walked along the trail that led into the forest, "We talked about it when we were trapped in the Enchanted Forest shortly after the curse broke. She told me stories about how you were gentle and kind to her even though now she realizes that you were trapped in a prison."

Regina looked off into the distance as they walked for several minutes in silence, with only the sounds of the birds chirping and Rocinante's hooves clipping the ground.

Emma patted the barrel of the young horse, "Mary Margaret also told me that when you were on a horse galloping along the castle grounds, you were so carefree and happy. So when I saw this guy, I immediately thought of you. At first I figured to leave him as a wild horse because I thought he'd be happier that way. At the start we just left a trough full of oats, fruit and straw for him to eat. Then he kept following us and nudging David's shoulder." Emma rubbed the back of her head, "I know it's silly but I decided to ask him directly 'do you want to come home with us?' and he stomped his foot twice and nodded...or at least I think he nodded."

"I think he'll be quite happy here, the plains of Storybrooke aren't exactly horse friendly." Regina looked the horse over, "By his build, I can infer that he's not a wild horse anyways. That means he was probably abandoned and stumbled his way over here."

"But who in Storybrooke would abandon a horse?"

Pondering the question Regina switched the hand holding the lead, "I think he might have come from somewhere else, perhaps a loose horse from a farm somewhere else in Maine. From the looks of him though, it has been a long time since he was in a loving home."

The two women reached a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small pond in the middle. Emma saw a fallen log that sat by the water and stepped towards it, signaling for the two to join her.

Regina led the horse over to the water to drink and let go of the lead, tying the end loosely around a branch sticking out from the log. She moved to where Emma was and as she was about to sit down when the blonde pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her only with a thin black spaghetti strap tank top. The blonde winked and laid the shirt on top of the old log, "We wouldn't want your regal ass to get a splinter, would we, Your Majesty?"

"Oh aren't you just the epitome of chivalry, Sheriff." Regina gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she sat down onto the shirt.

Emma sighed contently at the contact, "Not to ruin the mood, but how did this guy just wander into our little magical town?"

She watched the horse happily drink the water and graze on the plants around him, "Without the barrier from the curse, animals as well as people can pass through."

"Like Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked with concern.

"Yes. In our Storybrooke, I was working on a cloaking spell that blocked out any magic that would appear to strangers. Here it seems to be active, and there are glamour spells in place for non-human residents."

The blonde picked at the bark of the log beside her, "That's what you were talking to Blue about right? Which reminds me, that fire from the convent started in her office. Which makes it highly suspicious."

"You think it could have been targeted by someone?"

"Yeah, but I need more time to figure it out, I need to check in the past records to see if there were any aggravated attempts against the Fairies, or even just Blue," Emma looked directly into Regina's eyes and smirked, "Cause you know, Blue is one shady bitch. I still don't know how she just appears out of nowhere and remember when August was turned back into a child? I don't want to even get started on that."

Regina straightened her posture, "I wouldn't know, I believe that was after I found out that the imp was my son's biological grandfather but before I was being tortured by the interracial vigilante duo." She paused for a second, "It seems I was rather busy that week."

The younger woman's voice softened, "I'm so sorry, Regina, I didn't get to you sooner. You shouldn't have had to go through that kind of pain."

She leaned close to the blonde, "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you found me."

"Well you know me, I will always find y—"

Regina pinched Emma's lips closed with her thumb and index finger, "Please don't finish that sentence." She let go and contemplated the conversation, "Emma I have something to tell you, but I think we need to leave Storybrooke for this conversation."

Taking note of the desperation and anxiousness in her wife's voice, Emma nodded. "Alright, let's head back."

* * *

"Are you serious? We drove a half hour outside Storybrooke because you want to go here for our super serious talk?" Emma pressed the alarm on her car and it armed with a beep.

Regina walked to the door and held it open for the Sheriff, "Yes, I feel like this would be the appropriate place to talk about this. More than likely people will just think I am pitching you an idea for my new screenplay or fan fiction or something equally pretentious along those lines."

The blonde tilted her head slightly and took in the mixed crowd of businessmen, students, and a myriad of people who were typing away furiously on their laptops, "I guess you're right, Starbucks does seem like the place where we can openly talk about magical time travel and no one would even think twice."

The Mayor headed towards the front cash, "Dear, I'm sure we can even talk about how to methodically dismember someone from head to toe and create some sort of fine dining dish and no one would care."

"Wow, settle down there, Hannibal."

The barista looked up at the brunette and smiled, "Hi! What can I get for you today?"

"I would like a venti soy hot chocolate, half sweet, extra hot, no foam, add a shot of espresso, light whip cream topped with cinnamon, a touch of caramel and sea salt." Regina opened her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't carry the sea salt anymore, it has been discontinued…would you like the drink anyways?" The barista smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Are you asking me if I would like something other than what I ordered?" Regina's eyes burned, "How is salt discontinued," She squinted at the name tag and scoffed, "Blaize? Oh please, is that the name you use to sing songs barefoot in the park with your severely damaged and out of tune guitar?"

"Hey Regina, he's just trying to do his job." Emma held up the bag of McDonalds she hand in her hand, "Just stir a fry into the hot chocolate, it'll do the same thing."

"It is bad enough that we had to stop to get your ridiculously greasy food, I don't need your advice on how to inject fat directly into my arteries." She looked at the blonde who had a goofy smile on her face. She didn't know why but she could never stay mad when she saw it. She let out a long sigh and turned back to the barista, "Get me that drink, without the salt." She felt a tiny prod to her side from the Sheriff, "…please."

The man behind the counter let out a boisterous laugh before calling out the order and smiling back at the Mayor, "Your order will be available over at the pickup counter."

She paid for her order and moved to the side as Emma stepped up to the cash, "Hi, I would like a large macho frapp or whatever."

The two women grabbed their orders at the pickup and sat down at a table in the back corner of the coffee shop. Regina opened the lid to her drink to cool it off as the Sheriff chuckled at the frown the Mayor had on her face. "Well that was painless."

"I still don't know how salt is discontinued." She took a sip of her drink, unaware of the tiny bit of whipped cream that dotted her nose.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly, pulling a few fries from the paper bag as she eyed the open drink in front of the Mayor.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Regina tried to cover her drink with the lid but was too slow to avoid Emma swishing the fries around in the hot chocolate and then promptly eating them.

She placed a tiny kiss on the brunette's nose to wipe away the spec of whipped cream on her nose. "The fries were pretty good, you should really try them with ice cream, it's freakin amazing!" Emma shoved a few more fries in her mouth as she pulled out the Big Mac box and opened the lid, dumping the rest of the fries into the empty side, "I'm shurprished that you're letting me eat thish shtuff."

Regina picked up a fry and ate it daintily, "Well once in a while doesn't hurt, and besides, I don't dictate what you choose to eat, I can only ask that you watch your health…I don't want to lose you due to avoidable situations. Also, can you and Henry somehow learn how to not talk with your mouth full?"

Gulping down the rest of the half masticated fries in her mouth, the blonde looked over at her wife apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"I have a theory now that we're outside of Storybrooke." Regina wrapped her hand around the paper cup and took a sip of the drink, "Do you notice anything different about me, Sheriff?"

Swallowing a bite of her burger, Emma tilted her head as she looked the brunette over, "New haircut?"

Regina pointed to her left ring finger, "Our rings seem to have disappeared, Miss Swan."

The blonde's eyes went wide as she dropped the burger back into the box and stared at her hands, "Wait…what?! I have to admit, I feel a little naked without them now."

"My theory is that we aren't stuck in a time loop, it has to be a spell over Storybrooke. I felt the rings' power fade when we crossed the town line." Regina tapped her ring finger nervously, "I was worried that my connection to you would also fade as we kept driving away from the city…"

Emma moved her hand told hold Regina's, "Hey, I'm still here. And I don't know about you, but I'm still crazy about you."

Regina brushed the back of Emma's hand with her thumb, "I am too, I guess I can sleep soundly knowing that it isn't some spell that has us fall in love."

"We both know it's my dashing good looks that did it." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, something that the brunette was starting to find unbelievably adorable.

The Mayor scoffed as she took another sip, "Is that a line that you picked up whilst dabbling with the pirate for those few months?"

Emma laughed, ignoring the question, "So I have a question for you, why would the rings disappear, instead of just becoming powerless?"

"I believe it could be because they don't exist yet."

The blonde pondered for a moment, "But when we went to Bangor for Henry's game? When he left Storybrooke he didn't turn into a 12 year old boy?"

"Yes because he is fully affected by the spell, while I think we are not. So anything related to us directly will dissappear when we leave. I didn't notice that our rings went missing when we watched his football game."

"But then how were they in the finals of the state championship when they technically don't exist outside the spell?" Emma asked confused about the situation.

Regina tapped her chin in thought, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation, "It's a ripple effect, it's the same reason why you weren't affected when you and Henry's memories were erased. It also rearranged your histories. It's complex I know but it's the nature of these kinds of spells."

Emma tried to put everything together when she got an idea. She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and rifled through the cards finally locating her driver's license.

MASSACHUSETTS

DRIVERS LICENSE

EXP 10-22-2015 DOB 10-22-1983

SWAN

EMMA

1205-135 Clarendon St

Boston, MA

02116-6592

"Wow, I haven't seen my old condo address for a few years now. Which reminds me I need to renew my license soon…and probably change my address now that Storybrooke's a real town." Emma handed the license over to the other woman who looked over her photo.

"Well this is certainly not a flattering photo of you here, Miss Swan." She handed the card back, "Which makes me wonder, did you ever sell the condo you had in Boston?"

Emma laughed, "No, I rented it out. I bought it back in 2008 when the stocks crashed really bad. I guess working in 'cash only' really paid off during that time. The tenants were really nice when Henry and I apparently moved to New York because of our 'apartment catching fire and destroying everything we had'. In my mind I kept the condo as a rental property. I lived on the streets long enough that I never wanted to be in debt to anyone ever again."

Regina's voice dropped to a growl, "Do you know what infinitely turns me on, Sheriff?"

"What would that be, Madam Mayor?" Emma reciprocated in the same tone.

The Mayor leaned over the table and whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, brushing the shell of it with her lips, "Financial. Responsibility."

"Oh you are one naughty government official, aren't you?" Emma raised an eyebrow and took a gulp of her now almost melted blended drink, "Maybe we should head back to my place and have sex on a pile of money I've earned through dividends."

The older woman laughed wholeheartedly, "I feel that we may be getting off topic. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else, before I noticed the rings disappearing. It's about that silver box you told me about a few nights ago."

"The enchilada box? What about it?"

"After you left the Town Hall Meeting, it somehow appeared on top of my paperwork. Almost as if someone placed it there purposefully." Regina started to tap her fingers again nervously, even with the absence of the rings.

Emma leaned back in her chair and draped her arm over the back of it, "So it's real? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I…I didn't know how to explain it to you. When I picked it up the box froze and took my power from me. I couldn't use any magic while it was in my possession." She looked away from the blonde and concentrated on the passing cars on the other side of the window, "I didn't want to worry you until I had more information on what it was."

"Wait, you're telling me this _box_ has the power to nullify yours? Do you realize how dangerous that is? What if something happened to you?!What if it was in someone else's hands!? That means that they know EXACTLY what this thing can do and they just gave it back?!" Emma stopped to catch her breath and lowered her voice, "This means that someone knows we're here. We need to be mindful of everyone around us now."

"There's only one person I can think of who would have a relic like that." Regina looked back at her wife, "Gold."

"I kinda find it odd that we haven't run into him since we got here almost a week ago."

Taking the final sip from her coffee, the Mayor set the cup down with a hallow thud against the table, "I think we need to go pay him a visit."

* * *

Driving over the town line, a rush of magic flowed through the women as they re-entered Storybrooke, "Hey look! Our rings are back! I never felt so happy to not have control over a situation!" Emma exclaimed happily, placing her hand palm up on the brunette's thigh.

Regina placed her palm onto hers and laced their fingers together, "I am happy here as well, Emma, but we do have to go back eventually."

"I know." There was a silence that filled the car, "Hey can you call Belle? We should figure out where Gold is."

"They're divorced, remember? And the Pawn shop is gone now. Apparently he's turned into a bit of a recluse since the separation."

Emma frowned, "Hmm, I guess can we head home first before we go on a search for him? It's only like 1 pm and I need to change, these jeans are uncomfortable."

"Yes, why are you wearing loose fit jeans? I thought you were only happy in jeans that continually threatened the efficiency of your circulatory system." Regina half smiled as she turned to face the blonde, giving her hand a little squeeze of affection.

Emma blushed furiously, "Uh…cause I thought we were going to spend a bit more time near the stables."

They pulled into the mansion's driveway and the two headed towards the front door. Regina pushed it open and was immediately pushed back against the door the moment she walked through, "Em-"

Her exclamation was cut short with a pair of lips on hers. Emma reached behind the Mayor and turned the deadbolt to lock the door, "Now I think there was mention earlier of a debt that needs to be repaid…" Emma kissed along the column of the brunette's neck eliciting a moan from her wife.

The blonde leaned down and hooked her hand behind the older woman's knees, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. The Mayor responded by wrapping her legs around the Sheriff's waist while she pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Upstairs. Now."

Emma pulled back and pressed kisses along her jawline up to her ear where she nipped at the shell before whispering alluringly, "No. I want to fuck you in your favourite position. Against a wall." She pushed her against the door again to punctuate her point.

Regina gasped that the aggressiveness of the blonde, "Technically, this is a door, Miss Swan. Get me to a wall, or you're not doing it right."

The Sheriff pushed off the wall holding her wife by the legs, with adrenaline fueled strength, she moved them to the foyer and pushed her against the wall to the right of the entrance to the dining room. Emma began to grind her hips against the brunette's core when Regina felt something. "Emma, is that…"

"Oh yes. Yes, it is." Emma kissed her deeply and pulled back a little, leaving her lips lingering against hers as she grinded against the Mayor rhythmically with her words, "Do you know…How difficult it was...To keep this in my pants all day?"

Regina moaned at the pressure, "How difficult was it?" She tried to swallow her whimpers as she felt the blonde begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Very. Difficult. Now get down for a second so I can rip those jeans off you." Regina felt herself begin to get wet just from Emma's commands.

She set her feet down and immediately she felt the other woman unzip her fly and pull her jeans off her hips along with her lace thong, leaving her bare from the waist down. Regina stepped out of the pair of jeans and kicked them away and then pulled off her top, leaving only the black bra in its place. She wrapped her arms around on top of the Sheriff's shoulders and pressed their lips together, "I think it's your turn, Sheriff." She moved her hands to the top button of her jeans and unfastened them. Pulling down the zipper she reached into her pants and freed the strap-on from the confines of Emma's boxers and she began to press against the base.

Emma groaned at the feeling of the strap-on moving against her clit, "…Regina…that feels so good…"

"Wait till you experience what's next. Take off your pants."

Following orders, the blonde removed her clothing in record time. Regina reached in-between Emma's legs and started to move her hand along the length of the phallus. Emma twitched at the new sensations beginning to build, "Ugh, how?" she looked down and saw the strap-on turned into an impressively nice looking penis. She couldn't help by chuckle a little bit, "Nice to know that you aren't a size queen..mmm…This is temporary right?"

"Of course it's temporary, but I want to feel you inside me and I want you to feel me…all of me." Regina started to stroke with a little more pressure, "Now care to finish what you started? We have things to do today."

Emma picked up her right leg and pulled it around her waist, she grabbed her length and started to rub the tip up and down her slit, coating it in her slick wetness. She began to circle the Mayor's clit with the head of her cock feeling the hard nub press against the opening of her tip.

Regina began to mewl loudly when Emma kissed her passionately, causing her to moan into her mouth. She began to slide her length along her folds, teasing her at the entrance. The older woman pushed her away slightly and looked down at the blonde's new appendage, glistening from her arousal and beading with precum at the tip.

Almost out of instinct, Regina knelt down and took the cock's head in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the tip and tasting the cum. She let it go with a pop and stood up again, "Enough games, Miss Swan."

She swung her leg around Emma's hip again as the blonde grabbed her other leg to hoist her back against the wall with her ankles both locked behind her. She freed one hand to guide her length against the brunette's entrance as she slowly pushed in.

Regina bit down on Emma's shoulder as she felt the cock stretch her until it hit the back, putting pressure on the entrance to her cervix, "Oh god!" Her inner walls tightened around the muscle as it adjusted to the size.

Emma moaned at the feeling of being squeezed in every direction as she leaned in and growled, "I'm going to start moving, are you ready?"

The other woman nodded as she began to relax around her length. Emma started with slow strokes, just enough to get a rhythm going. Once the Mayor began to moan, she pulled out further, almost to the tip and slid herself back in slowly.

"Mmmm….Emma…" Regina was reduced to a mixture of moans and gasps when Emma began to pick up her pace.

"God Regina, you feel so good. You're amazing, ugh… I wanna fuck you all the time." Emma bit down at the nape of her neck as she pounded her hard. The sound of her cock making slurping noises and their skin slapping together as she moved in and out drove the Mayor insane as she began to tighten around her wife. She bucked her hips in time with Emma's and rocked her hips on every downward thrust.

Regina's breath hitched and her walls clenched as she bounced up and down every time she felt the tip hit her back wall, "Emma, I'm almost there…"

Determined, Emma pushed in and out as hard and deep as she could when she felt Regina's walls grip her tightly as she came, followed by a flow of wetness from inside the Mayor. The brunette dug her nails into the blonde's back as her body stiffened and her senses were overcome by pleasure. The Sheriff continued to move in and out feeling the brunette clamp down around her harder as she did.

Unable to hold back any longer, Emma felt her orgasm start to build at the base before she felt herself explode into her wife's core. The feeling of the blonde spilling into her caused the older woman to have a rather intense aftershock as her walls clenched down one more time around her length.

Emma stilled her movements as she felt Regina begin to relax around her. She pumped herself a few more times and felt Regina's walls drain every last drop from her. Regina kissed her neck as she came down from her high.

The blonde helped her down onto her feet and pulled out of her slowly, earning one last moan from the brunette. The penis hung limp as Regina flicked her wrist, causing it to turn back into the strap on from before. Emma breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath, "Did I make up for falling asleep on you?"

Still panting, Regina kissed Emma passionately, turned on from the feeling of her starting to drip down her leg, "More than I expected, but I think we need to take a shower before we head back out, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma nodded, picking up the clothes scattered around the foyer before following her wife upstairs.

* * *

**AN: Sorrynotsorry if you don't like G!P stuff. If you reeeeallly don't like it then just imagine that whole scene, except with a strap on. It's essentially the same thing. **

**I used a prompt from tumblr (reighne-sq) for the coffee ordering scene. It was super fun to write and I thought it deserved to be put into this fic.**

**Last note: I will be extremely busy in the next few weeks so I probably will only be able to update once a week for a while. **

**Please please please please review! That's what makes it worth writing! Even if you reviewed before, do it again! Cause that makes you awesome!**


	21. Chapter 20B : Coffee Date

_**Alternate for Chapter 20 (Magic Strap On Sex instead of Magic Penis)**_

* * *

_Regina took a deep breath when she heard the name that Emma had picked out. She knew that no matter what happened, if they got back to their own Storybrooke, or if they were stuck where they were, that Emma was everything her heart could ever ask for. Her home was wherever she was._

"_Emma," Regina moved close to her wife, placing a chaste kiss to her lips, "Rocinante is a perfect name."_

**Chapter 20B : Coffee Date**

"Really? David said it was a stupid name, but then again he named my baby brother after the guy who left me pregnant and in jail for a year, so his opinion on names is worthless." Emma laughed as Regina walked back over to the steed to pet its muzzle.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Regina closed her eyes for a minute and spent a moment to remember her best friend whom she sacrificed for the curse. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a light jingling sound from behind her. The Mayor turned to see Emma holding a brown leather halter in her hands with a smile on her face as she spoke, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Emma tossed the halter over Rocinante's head and fiddled with the buckles, after a little while of trial and error, the horse snorted and kicked the front of the stall to signal his impatience with the blonde. "Hey! C'mon don't be like that, I'm trying to impress someone right now."

The horse shook his head free of the halter and caught the leather in his mouth as it was falling off his muzzle. He yanked it away from Emma and turned to nudge Regina with it. She removed it from his mouth and smoothly secured it on his head "I'm sorry, Rocinante, Emma really is trying. You should be a little nicer to her, since she was the one who found you."

The horse whinnied and snorted back at Emma, "Regina, I'm pretty sure he just gave me cut-eye."

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina picked up the lead and attached it to the front of the halter and passed it to the Sheriff, "Why don't you try to lead him?" She opened the stall and Emma gently guided the horse out.

"Hey, I'm not too bad at this!" Rocinante walked behind the blonde happily along the trail outside the stables, "You know, Mary Margaret was the one who told me that you were amazing with horses. She told me that you once saved her life by chasing down her runaway horse."

"Oh? When did she tell you this?" Regina asked while Emma passed her the lead.

The Sheriff hooked her thumbs in her pocket while they walked along the trail that led into the forest, "We talked about it when we were trapped in the Enchanted Forest shortly after the curse broke. She told me stories about how you were gentle and kind to her even though now she realizes that you were trapped in a prison."

Regina looked off into the distance as they walked for several minutes in silence, with only the sounds of the birds chirping and Rocinante's hooves clipping the ground.

Emma patted the barrel of the young horse, "Mary Margaret also told me that when you were on a horse galloping along the castle grounds, you were so carefree and happy. So when I saw this guy, I immediately thought of you. At first I figured to leave him as a wild horse because I thought he'd be happier that way. At the start we just left a trough full of oats, fruit and straw for him to eat. Then he kept following us and nudging David's shoulder." Emma rubbed the back of her head, "I know it's silly but I decided to ask him directly 'do you want to come home with us?' and he stomped his foot twice and nodded...or at least I think he nodded."

"I think he'll be quite happy here, the plains of Storybrooke aren't exactly horse friendly." Regina looked the horse over, "By his build, I can infer that he's not a wild horse anyways. That means he was probably abandoned and stumbled his way over here."

"But who in Storybrooke would abandon a horse?"

Pondering the question Regina switched the hand holding the lead, "I think he might have come from somewhere else, perhaps a loose horse from a farm somewhere else in Maine. From the looks of him though, it has been a long time since he was in a loving home."

The two women reached a small clearing surrounded by trees with a small pond in the middle. Emma saw a fallen log that sat by the water and stepped towards it, signaling for the two to join her.

Regina led the horse over to the water to drink and let go of the lead, tying the end loosely around a branch sticking out from the log. She moved to where Emma was and as she was about to sit down when the blonde pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her only with a thin black spaghetti strap tank top. The blonde winked and laid the shirt on top of the old log, "We wouldn't want your regal ass to get a splinter, would we, Your Majesty?"

"Oh aren't you just the epitome of chivalry, Sheriff." Regina gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she sat down onto the shirt.

Emma sighed contently at the contact, "Not to ruin the mood, but how did this guy just wander into our little magical town?"

She watched the horse happily drink the water and graze on the plants around him, "Without the barrier from the curse, animals as well as people can pass through."

"Like Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked with concern.

"Yes. In our Storybrooke, I was working on a cloaking spell that blocked out any magic that would appear to strangers. Here it seems to be active, and there are glamour spells in place for non-human residents."

The blonde picked at the bark of the log beside her, "That's what you were talking to Blue about right? Which reminds me, that fire from the convent started in her office. Which makes it highly suspicious."

"You think it could have been targeted by someone?"

"Yeah, but I need more time to figure it out, I need to check in the past records to see if there were any aggravated attempts against the Fairies, or even just Blue," Emma looked directly into Regina's eyes and smirked, "Cause you know, Blue is one shady bitch. I still don't know how she just appears out of nowhere and remember when August was turned back into a child? I don't want to even get started on that."

Regina straightened her posture, "I wouldn't know, I believe that was after I found out that the imp was my son's biological grandfather but before I was being tortured by the interracial vigilante duo." She paused for a second, "It seems I was rather busy that week."

The younger woman's voice softened, "I'm so sorry, Regina, I didn't get to you sooner. You shouldn't have had to go through that kind of pain."

She leaned close to the blonde, "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you found me."

"Well you know me, I will always find y—"

Regina pinched Emma's lips closed with her thumb and index finger, "Please don't finish that sentence." She let go and contemplated the conversation, "Emma I have something to tell you, but I think we need to leave Storybrooke for this conversation."

Taking note of the desperation and anxiousness in her wife's voice, Emma nodded. "Alright, let's head back."

* * *

"Are you serious? We drove a half hour outside Storybrooke because you want to go here for our super serious talk?" Emma pressed the alarm on her car and it armed with a beep.

Regina walked to the door and held it open for the Sheriff, "Yes, I feel like this would be the appropriate place to talk about this. More than likely people will just think I am pitching you an idea for my new screenplay or fan fiction or something equally pretentious along those lines."

The blonde tilted her head slightly and took in the mixed crowd of businessmen, students, and a myriad of people who were typing away furiously on their laptops, "I guess you're right, Starbucks does seem like the place where we can openly talk about magical time travel and no one would even think twice."

The Mayor headed towards the front cash, "Dear, I'm sure we can even talk about how to methodically dismember someone from head to toe and create some sort of fine dining dish and no one would care."

"Wow, settle down there, Hannibal."

The barista looked up at the brunette and smiled, "Hi! What can I get for you today?"

"I would like a venti soy hot chocolate, half sweet, extra hot, no foam, add a shot of espresso, light whip cream topped with cinnamon, a touch of caramel and sea salt." Regina opened her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't carry the sea salt anymore, it has been discontinued…would you like the drink anyways?" The barista smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Are you asking me if I would like something other than what I ordered?" Regina's eyes burned, "How is salt discontinued," She squinted at the name tag and scoffed, "Blaize? Oh please, is that the name you use to sing songs barefoot in the park with your severely damaged and out of tune guitar?"

"Hey Regina, he's just trying to do his job." Emma held up the bag of McDonalds she hand in her hand, "Just stir a fry into the hot chocolate, it'll do the same thing."

"It is bad enough that we had to stop to get your ridiculously greasy food, I don't need your advice on how to inject fat directly into my arteries." She looked at the blonde who had a goofy smile on her face. She didn't know why but she could never stay mad when she saw it. She let out a long sigh and turned back to the barista, "Get me that drink, without the salt." She felt a tiny prod to her side from the Sheriff, "…please."

The man behind the counter let out a boisterous laugh before calling out the order and smiling back at the Mayor, "Your order will be available over at the pickup counter."

She paid for her order and moved to the side as Emma stepped up to the cash, "Hi, I would like a large macho frapp or whatever."

The two women grabbed their orders at the pickup and sat down at a table in the back corner of the coffee shop. Regina opened the lid to her drink to cool it off as the Sheriff chuckled at the frown the Mayor had on her face. "Well that was painless."

"I still don't know how salt is discontinued." She took a sip of her drink, unaware of the tiny bit of whipped cream that dotted her nose.

Emma laughed wholeheartedly, pulling a few fries from the paper bag as she eyed the open drink in front of the Mayor.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Regina tried to cover her drink with the lid but was too slow to avoid Emma swishing the fries around in the hot chocolate and then promptly eating them.

She placed a tiny kiss on the brunette's nose to wipe away the spec of whipped cream on her nose. "The fries were pretty good, you should really try them with ice cream, it's freakin amazing!" Emma shoved a few more fries in her mouth as she pulled out the Big Mac box and opened the lid, dumping the rest of the fries into the empty side, "I'm shurprished that you're letting me eat thish shtuff."

Regina picked up a fry and ate it daintily, "Well once in a while doesn't hurt, and besides, I don't dictate what you choose to eat, I can only ask that you watch your health…I don't want to lose you due to avoidable situations. Also, can you and Henry somehow learn how to not talk with your mouth full?"

Gulping down the rest of the half masticated fries in her mouth, the blonde looked over at her wife apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"I have a theory now that we're outside of Storybrooke." Regina wrapped her hand around the paper cup and took a sip of the drink, "Do you notice anything different about me, Sheriff?"

Swallowing a bite of her burger, Emma tilted her head as she looked the brunette over, "New haircut?"

Regina pointed to her left ring finger, "Our rings seem to have disappeared, Miss Swan."

The blonde's eyes went wide as she dropped the burger back into the box and stared at her hands, "Wait…what?! I have to admit, I feel a little naked without them now."

"My theory is that we aren't stuck in a time loop, it has to be a spell over Storybrooke. I felt the rings' power fade when we crossed the town line." Regina tapped her ring finger nervously, "I was worried that my connection to you would also fade as we kept driving away from the city…"

Emma moved her hand told hold Regina's, "Hey, I'm still here. And I don't know about you, but I'm still crazy about you."

Regina brushed the back of Emma's hand with her thumb, "I am too, I guess I can sleep soundly knowing that it isn't some spell that has us fall in love."

"We both know it's my dashing good looks that did it." Emma wiggled her eyebrows, something that the brunette was starting to find unbelievably adorable.

The Mayor scoffed as she took another sip, "Is that a line that you picked up whilst dabbling with the pirate for those few months?"

Emma laughed, ignoring the question, "So I have a question for you, why would the rings disappear, instead of just becoming powerless?"

"I believe it could be because they don't exist yet."

The blonde pondered for a moment, "But when we went to Bangor for Henry's game? When he left Storybrooke he didn't turn into a 12 year old boy?"

"Yes because he is fully affected by the spell, while I think we are not. So anything related to us directly will dissappear when we leave. I didn't notice that our rings went missing when we watched his football game."

"But then how were they in the finals of the state championship when they technically don't exist outside the spell?" Emma asked confused about the situation.

Regina tapped her chin in thought, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation, "It's a ripple effect, it's the same reason why you weren't affected when you and Henry's memories were erased. It also rearranged your histories. It's complex I know but it's the nature of these kinds of spells."

Emma tried to put everything together when she got an idea. She pulled her wallet from her back pocket and rifled through the cards finally locating her driver's license.

MASSACHUSETTS

DRIVERS LICENSE

EXP 10-22-2015 DOB 10-22-1983

SWAN

EMMA

1205-135 Clarendon St

Boston, MA

02116-6592

"Wow, I haven't seen my old condo address for a few years now. Which reminds me I need to renew my license soon…and probably change my address now that Storybrooke's a real town." Emma handed the license over to the other woman who looked over her photo.

"Well this is certainly not a flattering photo of you here, Miss Swan." She handed the card back, "Which makes me wonder, did you ever sell the condo you had in Boston?"

Emma laughed, "No, I rented it out. I bought it back in 2008 when the stocks crashed really bad. I guess working in 'cash only' really paid off during that time. The tenants were really nice when Henry and I apparently moved to New York because of our 'apartment catching fire and destroying everything we had'. In my mind I kept the condo as a rental property. I lived on the streets long enough that I never wanted to be in debt to anyone ever again."

Regina's voice dropped to a growl, "Do you know what infinitely turns me on, Sheriff?"

"What would that be, Madam Mayor?" Emma reciprocated in the same tone.

The Mayor leaned over the table and whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, brushing the shell of it with her lips, "Financial. Responsibility."

"Oh you are one naughty government official, aren't you?" Emma raised an eyebrow and took a gulp of her now almost melted blended drink, "Maybe we should head back to my place and have sex on a pile of money I've earned through dividends."

The older woman laughed wholeheartedly, "I feel that we may be getting off topic. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else, before I noticed the rings disappearing. It's about that silver box you told me about a few nights ago."

"The enchilada box? What about it?"

"After you left the Town Hall Meeting, it somehow appeared on top of my paperwork. Almost as if someone placed it there purposefully." Regina started to tap her fingers again nervously, even with the absence of the rings.

Emma leaned back in her chair and draped her arm over the back of it, "So it's real? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I…I didn't know how to explain it to you. When I picked it up the box froze and took my power from me. I couldn't use any magic while it was in my possession." She looked away from the blonde and concentrated on the passing cars on the other side of the window, "I didn't want to worry you until I had more information on what it was."

"Wait, you're telling me this _box_ has the power to nullify yours? Do you realize how dangerous that is? What if something happened to you?!What if it was in someone else's hands!? That means that they know EXACTLY what this thing can do and they just gave it back?!" Emma stopped to catch her breath and lowered her voice, "This means that someone knows we're here. We need to be mindful of everyone around us now."

"There's only one person I can think of who would have a relic like that." Regina looked back at her wife, "Gold."

"I kinda find it odd that we haven't run into him since we got here almost a week ago."

Taking the final sip from her coffee, the Mayor set the cup down with a hallow thud against the table, "I think we need to go pay him a visit."

* * *

Driving over the town line, a rush of magic flowed through the women as they re-entered Storybrooke, "Hey look! Our rings are back! I never felt so happy to not have control over a situation!" Emma exclaimed happily, placing her hand palm up on the brunette's thigh.

Regina placed her palm onto hers and laced their fingers together, "I am happy here as well, Emma, but we do have to go back eventually."

"I know." There was a silence that filled the car, "Hey can you call Belle? We should figure out where Gold is."

"They're divorced, remember? And the Pawn shop is gone now. Apparently he's turned into a bit of a recluse since the separation."

Emma frowned, "Hmm, I guess can we head home first before we go on a search for him? It's only like 1 pm and I need to change, these jeans are uncomfortable."

"Yes, why are you wearing loose fit jeans? I thought you were only happy in jeans that continually threatened the efficiency of your circulatory system." Regina half smiled as she turned to face the blonde, giving her hand a little squeeze of affection.

Emma blushed furiously, "Uh…cause I thought we were going to spend a bit more time near the stables."

They pulled into the mansion's driveway and the two headed towards the front door. Regina pushed it open and was immediately pushed back against the door the moment she walked through, "Em-"

Her exclamation was cut short with a pair of lips on hers. Emma reached behind the Mayor and turned the deadbolt to lock the door, "Now I think there was mention earlier of a debt that needs to be repaid…" Emma kissed along the column of the brunette's neck eliciting a moan from her wife.

The blonde leaned down and hooked her hand behind the older woman's knees, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. The Mayor responded by wrapping her legs around the Sheriff's waist while she pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Upstairs. Now."

Emma pulled back and pressed kisses along her jawline up to her ear where she nipped at the shell before whispering alluringly, "No. I want to fuck you in your favourite position. Against a wall." She pushed her against the door again to punctuate her point.

Regina gasped that the aggressiveness of the blonde, "Technically, this is a door, Miss Swan. Get me to a wall, or you're not doing it right."

The Sheriff pushed off the wall holding her wife by the legs, with adrenaline fueled strength, she moved them to the foyer and pushed her against the wall to the right of the entrance to the dining room. Emma began to grind her hips against the brunette's core when Regina felt something. "Emma, is that…"

"Oh yes. Yes, it is." Emma kissed her deeply and pulled back a little, leaving her lips lingering against hers as she grinded against the Mayor rhythmically with her words, "Do you know…How difficult it was...To keep this in my pants all day?"

Regina moaned at the pressure, "How difficult was it?" She tried to swallow her whimpers as she felt the blonde begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Very. Difficult. Now get down for a second so I can rip those jeans off you." Regina felt herself begin to get wet just from Emma's commands.

She set her feet down and immediately she felt the other woman unzip her fly and pull her jeans off her hips along with her lace thong, leaving her bare from the waist down. Regina stepped out of the pair of jeans and kicked them away and then pulled off her top, leaving only the black bra in its place. She wrapped her arms around on top of the Sheriff's shoulders and pressed their lips together, "I think it's your turn, Sheriff." She moved her hands to the top button of her jeans and unfastened them. Pulling down the zipper she reached into her pants and freed the strap-on from the confines of Emma's boxers and she began to press against the base.

Emma groaned at the feeling of the strap-on moving against her clit, "…Regina…that feels so good…"

"Wait till you experience what's next. Take off your pants."

Following orders, the blonde removed her clothing in record time. Regina reached in-between Emma's legs and started to move her hand along the length of the phallus. Emma twitched at the new sensations beginning to build, "Ugh, how?"

"Magic, Miss Swan, I want to feel you inside me and I want you to feel me…all of me." Regina started to stroke with a little more pressure, "Now care to finish what you started? We have things to do today."

Emma picked up her right leg and pulled it around her waist, she grabbed her length and started to rub the tip up and down her slit, coating it in her slick wetness. She began to circle the Mayor's clit feeling the hard nub press against the tip of the dildo.

Regina began to mewl loudly when Emma kissed her passionately, causing her to moan into her mouth. She began to slide her length along her folds, teasing her at the entrance. "Enough games, Miss Swan."

She swung her leg around Emma's hip again as the blonde grabbed her other leg to hoist her back against the wall with her ankles both locked behind her. She freed one hand to guide her length against the brunette's entrance as she slowly pushed in.

Regina bit down on Emma's shoulder as she felt the strap-on stretch her until it hit the back, putting pressure on the entrance to her cervix, "Oh god!" Her inner walls tightened around the muscle as it adjusted to the size.

Emma moaned at the feeling of being squeezed in every direction as she leaned in and growled, "I'm going to start moving, are you ready?"

The other woman nodded as she began to relax around her length. Emma started with slow strokes, just enough to get a rhythm going. Once the Mayor began to moan, she pulled out further, almost to the tip and slid herself back in slowly.

"Mmmm….Emma…" Regina was reduced to a mixture of moans and gasps when Emma began to pick up her pace.

"God Regina, you feel so good. You're amazing, ugh… I wanna fuck you all the time." Emma bit down at the nape of her neck as she pounded her hard. The sound of the dildo making slurping noises and their skin slapping together as she moved in and out drove the Mayor insane as she began to tighten around her wife. She bucked her hips in time with Emma's and rocked her hips on every downward thrust.

Regina's breath hitched and her walls clenched as she bounced up and down every time she felt the tip hit her back wall, "Emma, I'm almost there…"

Determined, Emma pushed in and out as hard and deep as she could when she felt Regina's walls grip her tightly as she came, followed by a flow of wetness from inside the Mayor. The brunette dug her nails into the blonde's back as her body stiffened and her senses were overcome by pleasure. The Sheriff continued to move in and out feeling the brunette clamp down around her harder as she did.

Unable to hold back any longer, Emma felt her orgasm start to build at the base before she felt herself come.

Emma stilled her movements as she felt Regina begin to relax around her. She pumped herself a few more times and felt Regina's walls begin to let go. Regina kissed her neck as she came down from her high.

The blonde helped her down onto her feet and pulled out of her slowly, earning one last moan from the brunette. Emma breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath, "Did I make up for falling asleep on you?"

Still panting, Regina kissed Emma passionately, turned on from the feeling of her starting to drip down her leg, "More than I expected, but I think we need to take a shower before we head back out, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma nodded, picking up the clothes scattered around the foyer before following her wife upstairs.

* * *

**I used a prompt from tumblr (reighne-sq) for the coffee ordering scene. It was super fun to write and I thought it deserved to be put into this fic.**

**Last note: I will be extremely busy in the next few weeks so I probably will only be able to update once a week for a while.**

**Please please please please review! That's what makes it worth writing! Even if you reviewed before, do it again! Cause that makes you awesome!**


	22. UPDATE -- NOT A REAL CHAPTER! SORRY GUYS

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a new chapter :(**

**I just wanted to update everyone on the process and why it's taking a bit longer than I wanted to. I wanted to post a new chapter but I don't seem to have much time right now.**

**As some of you may already know, I'm moving from my home and native land of Canada to Jolly ol' England in less than two weeks for a new job.**

**It's been a little too chaotic on my end to write a well thought out chapter 21, so rather than rush posting a half thought out chapter, I hope it's okay with everyone that I hold off until I'm settled over there. **

**I'm going to assume it's going to take me from 2 weeks to a month depending on how hectic my students and classes are.**

**Who knows? I might get some free time and post before I leave as well.**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**Reighne**

**PS, If you're from England in and around London let me know some awesome places / things i should know about the country! Im still trying to get the whole Pound and Pence thing down too lol**

**PPS. If you really can't wait for the next chapter, PM me and I'll let you know the main plot points of Chapter 21 and 22.**


	23. Chapter 21: Mr Gold and the Silver Box

**An: annnnnd I'm back and in England! Whooo! Thanks so much for the overwhelming amount of people who have PMed me with some awesome places to go and the few people who were kind enough to actually come out and meet me to show me around! The SWEN community is definitely awesome! **

**I wanted to post this earlier but work has been killer so i'm sorry about the delay! – I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter but I figured it would be better to post this now then make everyone wait! Thanks Again!**

* * *

_Emma breathed heavily, still trying to catch her breath, "Did I make up for falling asleep on you?"_

_Still panting, Regina kissed Emma passionately, turned on from the feeling of her starting to drip down her leg, "More than I expected, but I think we need to take a shower before we head back out, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Emma nodded, picking up the clothes scattered around the foyer before following her wife upstairs._

**Chapter 21: Mr. Gold and the Silver Box**

"So we should just ask her? Won't that affect the 'Space-Time' continuum? I mean, shouldn't we try to not tell everyone that we came across some mystery box?"

"What do you suggest then, Miss Swan? That we read every fable in existence until we come across it?" Regina glanced at her wife, "As much as I hate to admit it, but we need the bookworm's help."

"But what if she's working with Gold?" Emma shoved her hands into her back pockets, unsure of the outcome, "I mean, if that happens do we have to use one of those red light pens to erase their memories?"

The Mayor rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Miss Swan, it seems that you are having difficulty differentiating what an artifact from a fable is and a movie prop involving Will Smith."

"Oh please, as if you didn't love that movie. It was probably the best alien based, secret service movie to ever come out!" Emma walked towards the door of the old antique shop and turned to face her wife, "Well I guess Independence Day was also pretty awesome."

"And yet both of them involve Will Smith." Regina opened the door with finesse, "Après vous."

The little bell above the door let out a small ring while the two women entered the shop interrupting a conversation between Belle and Elsa. "Oh hello ladies! How can I help you today?" Belle smiled brightly as she stepped from behind the counter to greet them.

"Oh hey Belle, I was wondering if you could help us figure something out? There is this weird silver box thing that I thought I saw, it was definitely magical, and it had engravings all over it." Emma gestured the size with her hands, "Do you think you could find some info on it in one of your books?"

The former librarian raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean you would like to find out if it would threaten the town? There hasn't been an issue with Storybrooke since _this_ one froze it over almost 6 years ago." Belle gestured to Elsa who was leaning forward casually against one of the tall glass display cases.

Elsa laughed and shook her head, "You can blame me for the chaos that I caused, but look at the beautiful romance that blossomed from it. No truer love than the Evil Queen and the Saviour."

"Yes, at the expense of millions of dollars worth of damages to the city. I know we live in Maine now, but even then the wharf and the roads aren't built to withstand _that_ kind of cold." Belle chuckled lightheartedly back at Elsa before turning her attention back to the Mayor and the Sheriff, "I can probably find some information on the box your describing. It definitely sounds like an artifact from ancient Greece, when magic used to exist in this world. Rumple left a few of his tomes in the basement of this shop; Emma would you like to come with me please?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure, it will be interesting to see what a slightly sociopathic magical business man keeps in his dark dark cellar. It's probably covered in traps and floor spikes like the ones in Prince of Persia or flaming pomegranates shooting from the walls…"

Belle laughed as she disappeared into the back room. Emma followed a few steps before turning around for a quick moment to face the two former Queens, "If I don't make it back, tell Pongo I love him."

Regina laughed as she watched her wife disappear into the back. After a few moments she turned to face Elsa who was now playing with a small glass unicorn hanging from a mobile, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"Fine I guess," Elsa sighed, "With Anna having her second child, it's hard to spend time with her and Kristoff, they are always so busy, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh. I'm sure they would love to have you around while they're doing this." The Mayor smiled genuinely before admiring the mobile that Elsa was looking at, "I'm sorry I haven't been available as often."

"Oh there is no need to apologize, I understand that you are busy integrating the city into the rest of the world. It's a lot to ask." Elsa stilled the swinging figure with her hand and turned back to Regina, "Of course it doesn't help that Blue has been an absolute nightmare with your plans; she really needs to get off your back and let you do your job. Not to mention that whole ordeal with her and Emma..."

Regina's eyes went wide at the new information as she began to twist the rings around her finger nervously. _I know that Blue is preventing me from integrating the citizens but what is this information about her and Emma? I need to talk to her I need to talk to Emma as soon as I can. _Elsa narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "You're hiding something from me."

Jolted from her thoughts, the Mayor straightened her posture and calmly responded, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Regina shifted her weight from one foot to the other and folded her arms over her chest, "If you think that just because we're looking for help from the Imp that there is something amiss, then you are sadly mistaken."

Elsa laughed and waved her hand dismissingly, "Absolutely not, I meant that you are hiding something else from us."

The Mayor looked over at the door separating them from her wife and Belle, "And what do you think I'm hiding from you?"

The blonde shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, but I do know that it has something to do with Emma."

"What? Why would you presume such thi—"

Elsa smirked, "Because your rings haven't glowed like that for years."

Regina looked down to find her ring glowing bright blue but just before she could follow up with questions, Emma and Belle returned from the basement. "It looks like the Enchilada Box that you were talking about is directly related to Pandora's Box from when we attempted to catch pan." The Sheriff handed over a dusty tome to the Mayor. "I think we need to find Gold, hold him down, throw some fairy dust at him, use some magic biding ingredients. I feel like we need to find Wonder Woman's whip or something to subdue him, either way, we're getting answers. And when he tells us what the price is, I'll tell him 'the price is my fist not in your face!'" Emma puffed out her chest, "Yeah, we got this."

Belle chucked, "I don't think any of that is necessary, Emma. Rumple has been hiding for a reason, he won't hurt you at all." The librarian scribbled a crude map onto a piece of paper and handed it back to the blonde, "This is where he has been staying, I trust that you won't tell anyone else. When you see him it will be a bit of a shock but he will answer your questions for sure."

Emma reached out and took the paper from Belle's hand as she cocked an eyebrow, "I really hope I don't have to fight him…he terrifies me. Especially after I saw the Enchanted Forest version of him. With his teeth and that cackle."

"If you were to fight him I'm sure the least of your worries is his dental hygiene, Miss Swan." Regina gave a small nod to the two women, "Thank you for your help." The Mayor turned on her heel and exited the room with the Sheriff in tow.

* * *

"Okay, take a left at the next fork then turn right at the dirt road." Regina directed Emma who was more concerned with the rocks and loose pebbles being kicked up by the wheels of her car and onto the shiny paint job.

"What the hell? Are you sure we're headed the right way?" Emma looked at her quizzically, "I mean unless there's a huge mansion in the middle of Buttfuck Idaho, I'm pretty sure Belle sent us on a wild goose chase…"

"These are the directions that Belle has given us." Regina looked up to check her surroundings, "It does seem rather odd that someone like Gold would stay so far away from his business interests. Secluded mansion or not…"

Forty minutes of silence passed as the two drove towards the Maine countryside. Emma drummed her hands on the steering wheel in thought before breaking the silence in the car, "Who do you think is behind all this?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that our lives are becoming more and more fractured the longer we stay here. Not to mention whatever this box is that can take away my powers when I touch it." Regina shifted in her seat slightly before resting her chin in her hands and letting out a drawn out sigh.

"So then don't touch it?"

"It's not that simple, the device seems like it could be used as a trap. Like how Gold trapped Pan in Neverland."

"You mean when Gold trapped Henry in that stupid box. Why should we trust anything he says?!"

"Because, Emma, we have no choice!" Regina's voice raised and her face became flushed, effectively losing her composure, "Do you think I would be chasing down Gold for an solution he may very well be the cause of? Isn't it obvious that I've run out of options?! Isn't it obvious that whomever is responsible for this has us running around Storybrooke and Maine with our tails between our legs and us constantly glancing over our shoulders?!"

Emma backed down and turned her attention back to the road, "I'm sorry, I'm just…I don't know who to trust anymore. The amount of times we've been betrayed by people, I guess the only person I can count on these days is you."

"I'm…I'm sorry I snapped at you, Emma. But considering our past, do you even trust me that much?" Regina sat up straight and leaned her head against the glass of the window, watching the fields rush by.

"I trust you more than you think. I mean this Emma here married you and she seems pretty damn happy! That should account for something right?" The blonde flashed a smiled and rubbed a small circle on her wife's thigh.

Regina smiled to herself and felt her heart beating out of her chest, "I guess you're right."

"See? Everything is under control now." Emma gave her leg a soft pat and moved her hand back onto the shifter. "So…what are we gonna ask Gold when we see him? We can't just be like 'hey we're from the past and we need to get home'" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she cringed at the loud bang from a rock hitting the underside of the car.

"I believe we can ask him what the implications are of this secondary box. If its related to Pandora's box, then it would have the properties to supress magic." Regina looked down at the handwritten map, "If that's the case, I may lose my ability to use any type of magic."

Emma turned her sight to the brunette beside her and smiled, "No matter what happens, I'll make sure you're safe."

Regina smiled back, "I know you will."

* * *

The new bug slowly crept of the dirt driveway and parked the car, pulling up the hand brake. She let out a puff of air on her exhale and turned to face Regina, "Hey, I have no idea what we're going to find out, or even if any of this is real. But even if it isn't I want you to know that I am completely in love with you, and have been for a long time now. I wasn't sure if I would have ever come to the point to tell you how I felt, but it seems like I actually got there eventually."

Regina's eyes softened as the corners of her lips turned up, "I love you too, I just didn't realize it until we ended up here." The Mayor smiled whole heartedly before leaning in and placing a soft, lingering kiss onto the blonde's lips. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded as she exited the car. "Oh god, it smells terrible out here!"

"That would be sheep manure, Dearie."

The two women turned their heads to find the once intimidating business man in a soft linen shirt and workman's jeans. His hair was slightly unkempt and his ornate cane has been replaced with a tall wooden staff.

"Gold? Why do you look like a peasant who doesn't understand the concept of bathing daily?" Regina scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you doing out here? Last I've heard is that you've run away to Europe to pursue different business interests."

"Well, unlike you, I have decided to embrace my past." Gold leaned forward, resting his weight onto the staff.

"And what would that be? Chamber pots and tallow soap?" Regina scoffed as she turned her attention away from the shepherd.

"Well despite how you feel, I believe you came to see me." Gold straightened his poster and let out a small smirk from the side of his lips, "Does it have to do with a small silver box?"

Regina visibly flinched from the information, "And how do you know this information, Gold? I hadn't spoken to anyone about it."

"It's simple really, no tricks." Rumple brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, "Another person came to me looking for it."

Emma stepped in front of Regina, aggression building in her veins, "Tell me who. I don't care what the price is!"

Gold laughed, "No price, Dearie, for this information. But I am going to warn you that you will not like the answer."

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "Just spit it out already! Who came to see you about this box?!"

The dark haired man turned his gaze to the Sheriff.

"Snow. White."

* * *

**AN: Please don't forget to comment or review! It means the world to me! Also I wanted to ask everyone – would you rather have shorter chapters (1.5k) but updated about once a week; or longer chapters (3.5-4k) but updated every 2-3 weeks? Let me know in the comments! Lots of Love! Reighne! [Reighne-sq on tumblr]**


End file.
